Beyond Measure
by Emery Saks
Summary: When Amelia agrees to ferry a peace delegation, she and Doppler get more than they bargained for.
1. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**A/N: I have gone back and revamped this story in several places. There are added scenes, grammatical mistakes fixed, etc. I'm sure there are still mistakes to be found. Feel free to let me know. I hope you enjoy!**

****

_Disclaimer: Disney owns all characters associated with "Treasure Planet." I just use them for my enjoyment and intend no harm nor seek profit._

**Beyond Measure**

Chapter 1 – Baby, It's Cold Outside

The heavy clouds hung low, blanketing the sky in a dark gray, and filling the air with the fresh smell of rain. Outside the shuttered windows, droplets of rain splattered against the clear glass panes, flattening as they made contact with the smooth surface, then slowly trickling down, out of sight. It wasn't a hard rain, rather it was soothing. The soft steady cadence of the splattering droplets created a soft rhythm. Overhead, the same storm pelted the roof.

Down below, the once loose, sienna-colored soil had turned into a dark swirl of burnt copper, the occasional hint of gray streaking through the thick mixture. The constant crash of the ocean waves against the rocks far below the house drifted up along the craggy precipice, creating an eerie symphony of sound.

Although a cacophony was raging beyond the thick glass panes, inside the house, in an upper bedroom, the view was an altogether different sight.

Illuminated by the soft glow of the fire flickering in a small hearth, two bodies lay nestled together, burrowed under a heavy patchwork quilt, both radiating warmth. The echo of raindrops filled the room. It was calming, and Amelia had never felt so content in her life.

She listened raptly, in quiet wonder of the sounds surrounding her, and was once again reminded of how being here was a soothing balm to her soul.

Coming here was like finding refuge. She felt safe. No matter how hard the storms battered her physically and weathered her soul, she knew she could always seek shelter. Worries could be laid aside and, for a few brief moments, she could forget everything that weighed down upon her. She didn't have to worry. God knew Delbert worried enough for the both of them. He often worried even when there was nothing to be worried about. She sometimes thought he took secret pleasure in fretting over her, making certain things were absolutely perfect, nothing out of place, everything done exactly to her liking. It was a bit overwhelming at times.

Still, the attention, nay devotion, was wonderful, she decided as she affectionately traced the outline of one floppy ear – a gesture that didn't set well with the sleeping canid. He growled slightly and removed a hand from beneath the covers to swat at the annoyance, causing Amelia to smile. He was adorable. But the temptation to tease him was too irresistible, so she leaned closer and blew softly against the back of his ear. This earned another growl, slightly louder this time and a rapid twitching of the offended ear. A moment passed, and then another breath against his very prominent nose.

"It's in your best interest to cease this line of action," he warned, never opening his eyes.

"Mmm, should I really?" Amelia purred softly. "It is almost 10 o'clock, you realize. Well past the hour you should have been up."

"I'm not a spacer. I don't keep absurd hours like you."

Amelia sniffed, slightly offended. "Oh no, of course you don't. Staying well up into the wee hours of the morning to pore over star charts. That's not absurd at all."

There was no reply.

"Doctor?" She scooted closer and trailed her hand beneath the patchwork quilt, resting it softly against his chest and running her fingers through his dark fur. "Honestly Delbert, you should get out of bed."

"Go back to sleep, Amelia."

"I could order you out of bed."

"We're not on the _Legacy_, darling. Go. To. Sleep."

"You're absolutely no fun at all, Delbert Doppler."

He frowned, eyes still closed. "That's not what you last night, but – oopf!"

Amelia gave him a well-earned smack against his upper arm. "Pursue that line of thought, sir, and I shall promptly leave."

There was silence for a moment before Delbert ventured, "Would that allow me to sleep in peace?"

"Very well, Doctor. I shall see you tomorrow." A pause and then, "Perhaps. I may be too busy with the _Legacy_," Amelia informed him, her green eyes narrowing to small slits. She pushed the quilt aside and made to leave the bed. But just as her bare feet touched the varnished hardwood floor, Delbert snaked an arm around her waist and pulled her, rather unceremoniously, back in to the bed and up against him.

"I think not," he yawned lazily.

Amelia smiled, amused at their bedroom banter, a lovely byproduct of the wonderful relationship she shared with this exasperating man. As much as she enjoyed being in command, she took secret delight in how forceful Delbert could be at times. Polar opposites, they complemented one another beyond measure. She couldn't imagine any two people being more suited for each other.

Where she was sharp and quick-witted, he was bumbling and academic. Her steel captain's façade was tempered by his patience and willingness to see beyond the stern exterior. She required an impeccable environment. He was a self-admitted slob. But the give-and-take nature of their relationship worked. And it worked _well_.

"I need someone to keep me warm, and seeing as you're the only available female, I suppose I'll have to make do with you," he murmured as he pulled her closer to him and turned so that his chest was pressed against her back.

"Aren't we a touch self confident this morning," Amelia scoffed. "You have women coming to and fro from your bed, do you?"

But she didn't mind, not really. Last night had been rather … ahem … fun, and it was exactly what she'd needed after carrying out her last tedious mission – ferrying a Draconian delegation clear across the Etherium and back. She detested being a courier service and even more so when the cargo was a handful of self-inflated, egotistical annoying bureaucrats.

Thank God for her new first mate. Lightoller was a good spacer, and though he would never be able to replace Mr. Arrow, he was efficient at a good many things. More importantly, he excelled in one particular area that Amelia held most dear – keeping pesky civilians out of her presence. He'd done a bang-up job, the best one could expect in these trying circumstances, and the Draconians were extremely trying. Nevertheless, she'd still managed to come home exasperated and exhausted – never a good combination, especially when concerning her.

Delbert, with his never-ending patience and incredible foresight, had a hot bath already drawn and waiting for her the moment she walked through his door. Although she normally hated spending any extended amount of time in water, she was grateful for the tender gesture, and more than a little amused at the mind-boggling number of candles perched on the windowsills and every available counter space.

After indulging in the quick bath, she'd slipped into the comfortable, oversized terry cloth robe he'd laid out for her and headed downstairs to find a simple, but filling, dinner awaiting her. Polite manners shelved for the moment, she dove into the meal with gusto, it having been quite a while since she'd last enjoyed home-cooked fare. Their conversation was non-existent until the last morsel of food had been eaten and they'd retired to his den, nestling close together on his overstuffed couch situated in front of a crackling fire.

He'd listened patiently as she regaled him with a detailed account of her voyage and smiled in amusement at her frustration with her passengers. Amelia was a top-notch spacer, but her patience with delegates left something to be desired, at times.

When she'd finally finished, he simply smiled and asked if she had anything else to share with him. At her puzzled no, he'd scooped her up in his arms, ignoring her laughing and squeals of protest to put her down, spiriting her away to his bedroom and locking the door behind him.

She smiled in remembrance. Delbert knew exactly how to relieve her stress. She stretched and extended her arms while arching her back. Doppler opened his eyes a bit and yawned. "Comfortable?"

"I am very content."

"Good. You of all people deserve to be." He nuzzled the back of her neck. "How long can you stay?"

"How long do you want me to stay?"

There was no hesitation in his reply. "Forever."

"Well, the Royal Navy might have a bit of problem with that, darling," she quipped.

"How long?" he prodded.

Amelia frowned. He was not going to like her reply. She'd received word shortly before returning that her services would be required upon her return to port.

"I'm not certain."

"Not certain? What exactly does that mean?"

"Well, it means exactly that. They told me they'd need me upon my return to port, but they didn't quite specify when."

"I see."

Amelia tilted her head to study his profile. "Do you?"

Delbert let his eyes fall shut again and tightened the arm around her waist.

"Sleep," he murmured.

She scoffed. "I am not going to sleep. We have things to do."

He shrugged and closed his eyes. "Fine by me. Do your _things_. I'll be here – sleeping – when you get done."

Amelia shook her head. He really was worse than a child. Best to nip this in the bud before he had a chance to fall back in to his peaceful slumber. But before she had a moment to plot a course of action, the silence was shattered by the deep, hollow sound of Delbert's doorbell.

The bell echoed throughout his home, bouncing off each wall as it carried through the corridor and up to his bedroom.

"Blast!" Delbert cursed softly. "Who in their right mind would disturb anyone this early and on a day such as this?"

"It's fate, darling," Amelia purred. "She knew I needed a hand in getting you out of bed."

"Ha ha. Very funny." He shivered as he retreated from his warm haven and pulled on a dark robe. "Whoever it is, they'd better have a stupendous reason for being here so early. That's all I have to say about the matter."

Amelia nodded her head smartly. "Good for you, Delbert. Take a stand," she encouraged him, all the while trying to keep a smile from tugging at the corners of her mouth.

Delbert sighed. "Where does this endless well of sarcasm spring from?"

"Oh, it's not an endless well, darling," Amelia assured him. "I subscribe to it monthly." She gave him her most dazzling smile.

"Ah I see." He laughed and then listened as the bell sounded once more. "Well, I best suppose we ought to see what they want.

"It must be important. After all, as you said, who would venture out on a day like this?" Amelia told him.

"If we must," he sighed.

Amelia laughed and took his arm, guiding him to the bedroom door. "Yes, Delbert. We must."


	2. When Adventure Comes Calling

Chapter 2 – When Adventure Comes Calling

It was cold. And wet. He was _very _cold. And _very _wet. And one Doctor Delbert Doppler, whoever he was, was certainly taking his sweet time in answering the door.

Not that I blame him, Cadet Roderick thought to himself. _If I had the chance to stay in bed on a day like today, I would._

But he didn't have the chance. No, Roderick forfeited that opportunity when he had decided to follow the elite few and paraded across the Academy grounds in his spacer boots and nothing else. It was a fine Academy tradition, and although one wholly unsanctioned by the Administration, it was faithfully carried out every year by a handful of midshipmen determined to see to its survival.

Unfortunately for Roderick, this was the first year the Administration had decided to finally crack down on it, a consequence of the poor Chancellor's wife having had the misfortune of being out and about on the grounds during the previous year's run. While the cadets found it extremely amusing and had pictures of her expression to verify this, the Chancellor and his wife did not. So, it was with great surprise and not a little shock that Roderick found himself being pursued, in the wee small hours of the morning, by security personnel in a hovercraft as he made for the final leg of his journey. It was with even greater surprise to later find himself shivering in front of the Chancellor's massive oak desk at 0300 with only a flimsy towel to cover him, waiting for the man to decide his fate.

He had been fortunate. The incident was grounds for immediate expulsion, but the Chancellor had taken Roderick's record into account, which had been spotless until the incident. After much debate, scolding and more than a little groveling on the cadet's part, his fate had been decided; which was why he was presently standing in the pouring rain, working off a discipline chit, serving as a courier for the Royal Navy and Administration's business for two long weeks. He hadn't realized how much business passed between the two organizations.

He sighed. Hawkins had been right. He should have stayed in and done his astrophysics homework, instead.

As if having heard the unspoken reference to astrophysics, the door opened up to reveal an irritated Canid, a scowl shadowing his usually pleasant features. Roderick instantly recognized him as the noted Delbert Doppler, his own personal hero from his chosen field.

"May I help you?" he inquired, his tone asking anything but.

Roderick frowned. Judging from the man's hastily tied robe, he must have pulled him out of bed. Great. Another mark against him.

"I'm sorry to have disturbed you, sir," he apologized, reaching into his coat pocket. "But I have a telegram for you, Dr. Doppler."

"A telegram?" Doppler's features took on a perplexed tone and the irritation rapidly faded from his features. "For me? That's odd."

"Will you sign for it, sir?"

"I will," he nodded, finally notice that the poor cadet was, in fact, soaked to the bone. "Please, please, do come inside. You must be freezing."

Roderick nodded gratefully. "Thank you, sir. And yes, I am." He stepped inside and removed his hat. That dark, wet mass of hair clung to head, matted beyond control. "Your telegram sir," he reminded him, extending the somewhat damp parchment. "Dr. Vitale asked that you open it immediately."

"This is from Maris?" Delbert brightened. "I wonder what she's up to. Might this possibly concern her new grant?" He glanced at Roderick while breaking the seal. "She didn't mention what this was in regards to, did she?"

"No sir. I was simply told to deliver it and make sure you signed for it."

"Hmmm." Doppler unfolded the message and began to read. As his eyes traveled over the contents, his brow furrowed in confusion. The wording was cryptic, to say the least. Maris was asking for his presence at the University and wanted it immediately. She apologized for the inconvenience and regretted the lack of explanation for his presence, but said she knew he'd understand once there.

"How very odd," he murmured aloud.

"What's odd, darling?" Amelia asked, coming from behind him and handing him a steaming mug of tea. She had slipped into an ivory-silk robe that came barely to mid-thigh. The open v-neck collar plunged dangerously low. When she noticed that Delbert was not alone, she brought a hand up, pulling the collar closer together.

"This telegram," he replied, shifting so that she could skim its contents.

"Hmm, that is odd," she agreed. "But I suppose you have no choice but to go."

Doppler frowned at her. "I suppose not," he sighed. "But I had been hoping to spend at least a little time with you before you left, Amelia."

"I understand, darling, but it's all right. I'll just head down to the _Legacy_ for a bit and –"

"You're Captain Amelia?" Roderick blurted out, momentarily forgetting that he was addressing a naval officer, and a much decorated one at that.

"I am." Amelia gave him a questioning stare. "You seem surprised, cadet."

"It's just that you don't look at all like the photos."

Amelia looked surprised at that. "I don't look my photos?"

"Well, no. Of course, I've never seen a Captain so out of uniform." His eyes widened as he realized what he'd just said, and to Captain Amelia! "That is, uh, I mean, not that you look bad out of uniform," he cringed. Oh gods. Why was he still talking? "I ... um," he fumbled.

"You'd do well to mind your tongue, Cadet," Amelia warned, fire flashing in her eyes and a definite edge making its way in to her speech.

As well as your wandering eyes, Delbert thought with a defensive snarl. Not that he could blame the poor cadet. After all, Amelia was a very fine woman to look at, and there she was, standing in front of a very young, hormonally-charged cadet, in nothing more than her robe. As fetching as it was – one of Delbert's favorite gifts to her – Doppler didn't think the young man really needed to see as much thigh as the robe was currently affording him.

Roderick cringed at the Captain's spoken and Doctor's silent, but rather apparent, rebuke. "I'm sorry, m'am. I meant no disrespect."

Amelia nodded stiffly. "I should hope not." She glanced out the doorway. "The rain has appeared to ease up a bit. I suggest you be on your way, Cadet."

"Yes, m'am. Thank you, m'am," he mumbled. He gave her a very quick, but sharp, salute and replaced his cap. With one final glance outside, he dashed from the hallway and in to the fine mist that was blanketing the road. He was grateful for the slight reprieve in the weather, as he wasn't sure how much longer he would have made it before saying something he'd truly regret.

Doppler watched for a moment as the young man sprint down the pathway and out of sight. He shut the door and turned to Amelia. "I think we adequately frightened him, don't you?"

"I probably shouldn't have been so harsh on him," she said ruefully. "But his comment was so brazen. I reacted purely on instinct."

Delbert chuckled. "I imagine it's not every day one sees the famous Captain Amelia out of uniform."

"I should hope not."

"Perhaps we should get you something a little more, ah, appropriate for your forays out of the bedroom," Delbert suggested. "Or at least for when we have visitors."

"Are you telling me you don't like this robe?" Amelia inquired in a saucy tone. "Because I was under the impression that –"

"I love that robe, my dear," he interrupted as he took her arm and guided her up the stairs. "I'm just not comfortable sharing you with others when you're in it."

"Jealously does not suit you, Doctor," Amelia laughed.

"It suits me just fine when it concerns you, Captain," Delbert informed her as they stepped inside the bedroom. "Now, if you will kindly excuse me, I have to dress. It seems as if I will be spending the morning in town. You're more than welcome to join me," he offered as he removed his robe and proceeded to rifle through his pants.

"As exciting as that sounds," she winked, "I believe I'll drop by the _Legacy_ and take care of a few things there."

"Shall I come by when I'm through?" The question came out a bit muffled, as Delbert had a shirt over his head and was trying to poke both his head and arms through – rather unsuccessfully.

"That would be lovely," Amelia nodded as she smothered a laugh. Delbert was fighting a losing battle with the shirt, and it was quite comical.

"Then I shall see you later," he promised, finally poking his head through the neck of the material. Delbert tried to lean in to kiss her; it was a bad decision, as he had no balance with his arms still caught within the body of the shirt. Fortunately, Amelia leaned in to catch the armless canid and steady him. There were some things she would always be able to depend on, she thought with a wry smile, and Delbert's clumsiness was one of them.

She wrapped her arms around his slender frame and pulled him close, placing a lingering kiss against his lips. "You make it hard to say goodbye, Delbert."

"And you make it hard to want to leave," he murmured. "But, I fear if I don't, Maris might come calling for me. And we can't have that."

"Indeed not." She waved a hand at him and smirked. "Finish your battle with the shirt. I wish you the best of luck."

"Har har," he replied, giving her a mock glare before retreating into his bathroom, hands still flailing about as the door closed on the sound of Amelia's laughter.


	3. Back in the Saddle Again

Chapter 3 – Back in the Saddle Again

The University on Montressor was a grand academic emporium, rivaling any school in the Etherium. Its grounds spread across more than 80 acres, with buildings littering the vast expanse and stadiums jutting up from foothills situated in lower areas. It was a source of pride for Montressor. Students from all over the galaxy came to study there. Literature, history, sciences and most importantly astronomy. Some of the most famed astronomers and astrophysicists had come from this institution of higher learning. Was it any wonder he, Delbert Doppler, had chosen to go there?

And now, here he stood, waiting outside the large, gilded doors of the lecture hall, pacing back and forth as the large mechanical clock ticked precisely, noting the passage of time. Whatever could he have been summoned for? The grant? Could it be they finally wanted him to take a resident position? A professor for one of the many courses offered each semester? He had been talking with them for some time now, ever since returning from Treasure Planet. The adventure had proved fruitful in more ways than one, although only one really stood out in his mind. He sighed in frustration. What was taking them so long?

The door before him suddenly swung open as if in answer to his frustrated question, casting a soft yellow light from the room beyond.

"Dr. Doppler?" a young man inquired, peeking his head from within the entry.

"Yes." Delbert straightened his shoulders.

"The Chancellor will see you now." And he ushered Doppler in, leading him through the long entryway. Rows of past University chancellors and presidents watched him from their photographic perches as he made his way through the corridor. He thought it a big unsettling, but had little time to reflect upon it further, as he found himself suddenly deposited in front of a panel of six trustees and introduced. The Chancellor, a burly man named Tookin-house, sat in the center, staring solemnly at him, and in a most unfriendly way, Delbert thought to himself.

"Thank you for joining on such short notice, Dr. Doppler."

"It was my pleasure," Delbert assured them. "But I must confess. I am rather curious as to what this is all about."

"Naturally. Naturally," Tookin-house nodded, pursing his lips. He carefully laced his fingers together before continuing in a grave tone, "Let me get straight to the point, Doctor. As I'm sure you know, the government has been in serious negotiations with the Empire of Ronan for the past few months."

"I am aware of that, yes."

"Things have been progressing at a rather quick pace and in a most favorable direction. But lately, there has been a sudden discord within the Ronian government. Our ambassadors and delegates are at a loss as to why."

"I'm sorry to hear that," he frowned. "But, I don't see how this concerns me. I'm an astrophysicist, not a politician."

"Quite right, Doctor."

"And aptly stated," Maris broke in. "In fact you're one of the best in your field. Your recent findings regarding cosmic atmosphere in interplanetary space travel where phenomenon."

"Well, ah," Delbert blushed, lowering his head. "Anyone could have done what I did."

Maris smiled. "You're far too modest, old friend. But whether they could or not is beside the point. The fact is you're the one who discovered the anomaly. You're the one who published the findings, and you're the one we want." She took a sip of water from her cup before continuing. "As you know, the systems between Montressor and Ronan are fraught with peril."

"It is one of the more treacherous areas to navigate," Delbert agreed with a nod of his head.

"Which is exactly why we've asked you here," Tookin-house boomed. "A delegation is leaving this afternoon for Ronan. We've got the best ships in the fleet ferrying them, but the Royal Navy would feel more secure having an expert on hand for the voyage."

Delbert's eyes widened as the implication of what Tookin-house was saying settled on him. He brought a finger to his chest. "You want me to accompany the delegation?"

"We do," Maris smiled. "You're the best man for the job."

"But that's a six-week trip!"

"It is long. But think of all the research you can do along the way," she pointed out.

Delbert shook his head. "Yes, but six weeks!"  
"You keep saying that Doctor Doppler," Tookin-house frowned. "Where does the problem lie with this timeframe?"

"Surely, there's someone else," he protested weakly. "Someone more qualified. Or at least more available."

Maris shuffled through the stack of papers which lay on the desk before continuing. "Delbert, we've known one another for years."

"Since our undergraduate programs," he nodded.

"Indeed," she smiled. "Trust me when I say there's no one better qualified than you."

"Well, I ... I'm flattered, of course."

"It's not a matter of flattery, old friend. It's the truth."

Delbert's posture relaxed slightly. "Mar – Doctor Vitale, I can understand why you'd want me. My one concern, weak though it may be, is that someone very dear to me has just returned from a very lengthy voyage." He cleared his throat. "I had been hoping –"

"Good gods man," Tookin-house broke in. "Are you trying to tell us that you're hesitant to serve the Empire because your _girlfriend _has dropped by for a visit?!" His voice thundered throughout the room.

Maris jumped in quickly before the agitated canid could deliver the angry retort on the edge of his tongue. "I'm certain you misunderstand, Chancellor." She glanced down. "Right, Doctor?"

Doppler shook his head in affirmation, silently fuming.

"As it stands," Maris continued, shooting a quick smile Delbert's way, "we've arranged passage for you on one of the Fleet's best vessels under the command of our brightest captain, who's coming out of semi-retirement specifically for this mission."

Delbert furrowed his brow in confusion at the look Maris was giving him as she delivered this news.

"I realize it's only a small consolation, but you will be able to experience the sheer joy and utter pleasure of serving with the Fleet's finest – Captain Amelia."

If his eyes could have gotten any wider, they would have popped out of their sockets, Maris decided with barely contained laughter.

"Well Doppler?" Tookin-house boomed. "Feel like seeing what you can do for Amelia? Provide her with your services?"

It was all Delbert could do to keep a straight face. But after a moment, he was able to gain his composure, and answer in a serious and utterly honest voice, "Mr. Chancellor, I can think of nothing that would give me greater pleasure than offering my services to the Captain." He cracked a small smile. "In fact, I think she'll be ecstatic when she learns what I can do for her."

At his comment, Maris choked on the water she had been drinking and brought a hand to her mouth.

"Dr. Vitale, are you all right?" Tookin-house inquired.

"I'm fine, sir." She sat the glass down and shot an amused look in Doppler's direction. "It just went down the wrong way."

"Well then. If you're all right, then I suggest we adjourn this meeting. The good doctor has much to do before leaving."

Tookin-house nodded and then rose, straightening his robes. "Well Doctor, I trust we'll hear nothing but good from the _Legacy_."

"Nothing but good," Delbert assured him. He hid his smile as he made his way out of the chambers. But, as soon as he passed through the council doors, there was a definite spring in his step. He couldn't believe this wonderful turn of luck. Assigned to the _Legacy_! Six weeks! Whereas only moments ago, it had seemed an unbearable eternity, the time now seemed like a glimpse of heaven. Six weeks with Amelia on the _Legacy_! Certainly, she would be busy. No doubt about that. But with her only mere feet away from him – for six whole weeks! No ship taking her away from him. It was going to be paradise.

He was eager to tell Amelia, but when he had tried to contact her from the university, he had no luck. He sighed. It had been a slim hope. From the transit time on his orders (and he took secret delight in having official orders), he would have little time to return home and pack his belongings for the journey. He glanced at his pocket watch. Two hours, Not nearly enough time do everything he needed. Thanks goodness he had let Amelia organize his study a few weeks ago. She had prodded and nagged, finally resorting to seducing him to get him out of her way. He grinned. It had been a good course of action, a pleasurable diversion, and now, a lucrative one. Everything he needed was in one place. It would only take him half an hour to get his instruments together, leaving him another half hour to pack his clothing and other necessities. That left an hour for travel to his home and back to the _Legacy_. A tight schedule to be sure, but he could do it.

"I suppose I'll just have to wait to tell her when I get to the ship," he decided. Delilah snorted in agreement, and Delbert smiled. Yes, it was turning out to be a grand day after all.

"You got an assignment!?" Jim stared at Roderick in disbelief. "I thought you were working off a discipline chit!"

"I was," he grinned, throwing clothes in to his sea bag. "But the Chancellor summoned me and said he believed it would build character."

"But we're in the middle of finals," Jim said, sinking to his bed.

"I know! I've been excused from them." He cinched up the bag. "Professor Donnelly said she thinks I can learn a lot by accompanying the fleet. Apparently, they're sending that Doppler guy with Navy. Donnelly said he's been making serious progress in a new field of astrophysics."

"That's the Doc's specialty."

"Yep," Roderick grinned. "And it's gonna' be mine soon."

"And you don't know your ship, yet," he asked, rising from the bed.

"Nope. But Professor said she'd send someone by with my orders and – " He glanced up as someone knocked on their door. "That must be them."

Jim waved for him to finish packing. "I'll get it." He opened the door and took the slip of paper from an underclassman. "Want me to open it?" he asked, turning back to Roderick.

"Sure," he nodded, and then smiled. "I can't believe it! Going out with the fleet. I've got to be the luckiest cadet," he laughed. "Can this day get any better?"

Jim shrugged and unfolded the orders, skimming its contents. A moment later, he broke out in to a wide grin and began to laugh.

Roderick frowned. "What's so funny?"

"This," Jim told him, extending the papers in his direction, still chuckling.

Roderick grabbed the papers and began to read, his eyes widening in horror as they scrolled down the page. "Oh no! This can't be right," he moaned, sinking in to a nearby chair.

"This is the best thing that has happened to me all week," Jim grinned.

"Oh shut it, Hawkins," Roderick winced. "The _Legacy_. I'm assigned to the _Legacy_. I can't face her. Not after this morning."

"Come on, man. You've gotta' admit it's pretty funny."

"No, it's not." He looked up at Jim. "Maybe she won't remember me?" he asked hopefully.

Jim shook his head. "I wouldn't bet on it. If Captain Amelia's one thing, it's sharp. She's got a memory like nothing I've ever seen."

"I'm dead."

"No, you're not," Jim laughed, putting a hand on his roommate's shoulder. "Just keep a low profile for the first couple of days. You'll be fine. And look on the bright side. You're on the best vessel in the fleet," he pointed out. "That's pretty lucky!"

Roderick grimaced and closed his eyes in defeat. "Yeah, lucky me."

The day could not get any worse. Amelia was certain of it. She had returned to her ship only to discover that Engineering was having massive problems with the aft thrusters. Since arriving two hours ago, she had done nothing but listen to reports dealing the extensive measures required to repair the malfunctioning equipment.

Her engineer was in the midst of detailing the repairs when Amelia finally decided she had had enough.

"Mr. Ravenwood, do take a moment to actually breathe in some oxygen and allow me a word in edgewise!"

The Orellian paused, his lead antennae twitching momentarily at the unexpected and wholly out-of-character outburst. He lowered his head slightly. "I apologize, Captain. It was not my intention to ramble."

Amelia sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "No, I apologize, Mr. Ravenwood. I was too sharp with you. Far more than the situation called for. I am just rather ... agitated at the moment. I should not have taken it out on you."

Ravenwood nodded, accepting her apology. "I understand, Captain." He glanced at the space dock outside the port window. "I imagine we all would have enjoyed a lengthier stay in port."

Amelia gave a hollow laugh. "Yes, one day doesn't quite seem adequate, does it?"

"I'm afraid not, m'am. But, we've done it before, and I'll make certain the thrusters are online by nightfall. We can make it out on the auxiliary thrusters for launch."

Amelia smiled. "What would I do without you, Mr. Ravenwood?"

"You'd be sitting in port, staring at a ship with no thrusters, sipping a brandy, I imagine."

"Ah yes." Her eyes narrowed and then, "Get off my ship," she ordered with a laugh.

Ravenwood chuckled, and Amelia smiled. "I do love a good brandy," she admitted.

"Then let me buy you one on our return home, Captain. My way of apologizing for being too good at my job."

"I can't refuse an offer like that. You have a deal, Mr. Ravenwood," Amelia laughed, rising from her seat. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have an ambassador to meet and then some ninny the Navy has assigned to us to give astronomical advice."

"Advice?"

"For navigation, apparently," Amelia shrugged. "Never fear, though. They have assured me he has more-than-enough experience in space travel and fire fights, should it come to that."

"Well, that's somewhat comforting," he acquiesced and then stretched. "Well, I'd best get to those thrusters if you want them by nightfall, Captain."

"Carry on. And keep me apprised of our status."

"Aye, Captain."


	4. Getting a Word in Edgewise

Chapter 4 – Getting a Word in Edgewise

His bag was light. For the voyage, he had chosen to forego the academic route and had settled on a more practical outfit, one that was vastly more suited for space travel. He had traded in his clogs for a pair of study black boots. The sharp leather shined brilliantly in the afternoon sun and fitted neatly against his legs, ending just below his knees. They provided much more protection against the elements than his usual shoes, which tended to soak up not only any moisture in the air, but also the chill of the Etherium. He had learned that lesson the hard way, and he didn't care to repeat it.

His breeches remained the same, as there wasn't much selection for a man his size, but he had opted to discard the overcoat that he wore so faithfully and instead had settled on a lightweight linen shirt, with button-down cuffs and a straight-forward button design along the center of the shirt. A heavy spacer's coat over the shirt completed the ensemble, and Delbert felt a secret thrill when he saw himself in the mirror for the first time. He looked the part of a spacer.

As he made his way up the gangplank, he wondered what Amelia would think. Although she had seen him in many different attire, workmen's clothes had never been one of them. He couldn't wait to tell her the news of his assignment. While they wouldn't be able to share quarters, an idea that was wholly unpleasant but completely necessary for her image, he hoped they would at least be berthed near one another. That way they would hopefully be able to see one another.

He watched in amusement as Amelia barked orders to various crew members. Her seasoned crew, used to her command style, obeyed quickly and efficiently. It was easy to pick out the new blood on deck, as they scurried and scrambled to accommodate the Captain's orders. Amelia had once privately told him it amused her to no end, and now, Delbert could see why. The watched their legendary Captain, towering high above them from the bridge, and Delbert could see the fear of God in their eyes. He chuckled. If they only knew how little it took – a bottle of Saurian brandy and an ostrich feather, to be precise – to transform the stern captain into a giggling heap. It'd probably be best to keep that to himself. He glanced up as Amelia rebuked a young sailor for failing to properly rig the sail line. Yes, he'd keep that bit of information to himself. No need to subject himself to her wrath for such a frivolous thing.

It was about that time that Amelia's eyes fell upon him, causing the corner of her mouth to lift up in a small smile.

"Del – Doctor Doppler, what a surprise to see you here," she called out.

Delbert smiled in return and made his way up the steps to where she stood. He felt a stab of pleasure as he noticed her eyes take in his attire. "I actually have some interesting news that concerns you, Captain."

"And you came all this way to tell me?"

"Well, uh no. Not exactly," Delbert began. "You see, I just came from the University and –"

He was cut off as Amelia suddenly shifted her eyes to someone behind him and barked out, "Sailor! Stow away those anchor lines! What are you thinking leaving them lying about?"

She focused her attention back to Delbert and smiled. "I'm sorry. You were saying?"

"Well, I just came from the University and –"

"Excuse me, Captain. I hate to interrupt," Lightoller apologized, coming up behind them, "but Supply says we're good to go. They just need your signature on this requisition."

"Ah yes, of course," Amelia murmured, taking the pen and quickly scrawling her name on the clipboard.

She cocked an ear toward Delbert. "Now what was it you were saying?"

"I just came from the University and they've asked me to accompany –"

"Oh that's wonderful, Doctor," Amelia broke in, not paying any attention to what he was actually saying as her eyes followed a pallet of cargo that was dangling precariously from the lift. "I'm so happy for you. But really, as you can see, I'm quite busy here. We just received word that we're shipping out, and I've got to make certain that we're top notch. Been having a bit of a problem with the aft thrusters, you know."

Delbert couldn't keep the grin off his face. She wasn't listening to a word he was saying. It was too priceless for words. Rarely did she not pay attention. That, in itself, told him just how chaotic the launch must be. He mulled it over for a minute, debating whether or not to try to continue telling her he was part of her crew or just let her find out for herself. The former would be the most professional course of action, but the latter would be infinitely more fun.

Before he had a chance to decide, Amelia made a quick decision and turned to her executive officer. "You have the bridge, Mr. Lightoller. I'll be back momentarily," Amelia instructed, placing a light touch on Delbert's arm and motioning him toward a doorway. "You had something you wanted to tell me, Doctor?" she asked, rather loudly, Delbert thought, as they made their way to a more private area.

"Yes Captain, you see, I was trying to tell you –"

"Hold that thought Doctor," was Amelia's only comment as she led them through the darkened doorway and then unceremoniously yanked him into a hatch out of sight from her officers and crew. Once certain it was securely fastened, she turned back to Delbert and wrapped her arms around his neck. "I'm sorry, darling," she apologized, her stern facade melting away to reveal the woman he'd left at home in a bathrobe earlier that morning. "It's an utter madhouse out there, and we have less than 30 minutes before we have to launch."

He laughed. "It's all right dear. I can see how busy you are."

"And yet you still risked the chaos to come and tell me goodbye. How very sweet." She nuzzled his ear. "Now what is it you were saying?"

Delbert laughed and slid his arms around her waist. "All those interruptions have made me forget."

Amelia chuckled. "Liar."

"Possibly."

"Probably."

Delbert nodded, bringing his lips closer to hers. "I didn't forget. But honestly darling, with you here in my arms and in a moment of relative privacy, I can think of much better things to do than talk."

"I couldn't agree with you more," Amelia sighed and offered him a kiss in way of agreement.

Delbert pulled her toward him and deepened the kiss, happy to oblige her and grateful for the stolen moment. One night with her had simply not been enough. When they finally broke apart, Amelia snuggled closer to him, enjoying the brief release from the hustle and bustle of the command that lay outside the door.

"Now seriously darling, what is you wanted to tell me," she murmured, running her hand along the fabric of his coat.

Delbert dropped one last kiss on the top of her head before replying. "I just came from the University."

"So you've mentioned. Several times, in fact," she teased.

"Hmm. Yes, I have, haven't I? I seem to keep getting interrupted though."

"By all means, continue."

"As I was saying," he went on. "Maris Vitale, an old friend, asked me if I would like to lend a hand and provide my services to –"

He was again interrupted by a loud rapping on the door.

"Captain. Excuse me, Captain. I hate to bother you, but Engineering needs to talk to you about the thrusters."

Amelia sighed and ran a hand through her hair. "Thank you. I'll be right out, Mr. Lightoller." She glanced apologetically to Delbert. "I'm so sorry, dear. I have to see to this. And you need to be going. We're getting ready to launch."

"But Amelia-" Delbert tried to explain only to have her bring a hand up.

"Darling, I wish we had more time too, but this is one of those times when the Royal Navy has to come first. I don't like it any more than you, but what can we do?"

"That's what I'm trying to tell you, Amelia," Delbert explained.

"Captain! Engineering is waiting for you," Lightoller's voice bellowed through the wooden door.

"Never a peaceful moment, eh?" Delbert smiled.

Amelia shook her head in frustration. "Never," she agreed, sighing in to his coat. "Delbert, I have to go. But I love you." She stepped closer to him and took his face in her hands. "I will talk to you on subspace, darling," she promised before kissing him deeply. Delbert had to remind himself to breathe when she broke the kiss. All he could do was watch as she made her way to the door, opened it and blew him a quick kiss before returning to the Bridge.

A moment later, a smile broke out on his face. She had no idea. Here he was, assigned to her ship, and she was oblivious to the fact. It was actually quite comical, when he thought about it.

"Well, she's in for one big surprise," he laughed. "And she can't say that I didn't try to tell her."

Smiling, he grabbed his bag and slipped out of the door, unnoticed by the command crew, and made his way below deck. She'd find out soon enough, he decided.


	5. A Good Captain Knows Her Crew Roster

Chapter 5 – A Good Captain Knows Her Crew … Roster

Ambassador Drake Wellington knew a good thing when he saw one, and from what his eyes were showing him, this was a good thing, indeed. The _RLS_ _Legacy_ hung in space dock, her sails rippling in the wind, and brass work glinting in the afternoon sun. She was a fine ship, the finest in the fleet, and it was a true mark of his stature that he had been chosen to lead the peace delegation on such a magnificent ship of prestige. Even more intriguing than the ship was its captain. He had heard many tales of the famous Captain Amelia. A woman who didn't know the meaning of fear. Who had spearheaded the search for Treasure Planet. Rumor had it that she had been successful, but alas, it was only rumor. Even with his top clearance, he couldn't get past the Royal Navy's classified records of that particular mission.

She was also, by far, one of the most beautiful women in the fleet, and that wasn't mere rumor. He had seen the daring feline for himself once at a naval banquet. She had been stunning. The canid on her arm wasn't as stellar. He couldn't fathom why in the Etherium she would have chosen to show up with him. In fairness, the man wasn't a bad dancer, rather good in fact. But other than that ... Drake eventually decided the man must be a naval higher up and she was merely with him in the line of duty.

A sharp whistle from the ship brought him back to the present and he exhaled sharply. He had much to accomplish in the next six weeks. He could make a lucrative name for himself in interplanetary democracy if he played his cards right and, he thought, glancing up to see the command crew on the bridge, he might also walk away with another highly sought-after prize … namely one feline captain.

Yes, he smiled to himself; he was definitely looking forward to this journey. He cracked the joints of his fingers and donned his best negotiating smile. Time to meet this beautiful feline and set his carefully crafted plan into motion.

Donning his best dashing grin, he made his way to the command well where Amelia and her First Mate stood. He cleared his throat and flashed a wide smile as they turned to look at him.

"May we help you?" Amelia asked, her eyes taking in the handsome feline who stood before them. He stood almost a foot taller than she, and his coloring, a dark caramel with two small stripes just above his eyes, shone in the sunlight. He was obviously of good pedigree.

"Hello Captain. I'm Ambassador Drake Wellington," he extended a hand and gracefully clasped it against her smaller hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you," he told her with his most debonair smile.

He could instantly see she was taken aback by his charming personality. The eyebrow came gracefully down, and she smiled, returning the handshake.

"Ah, Ambassador. Yes, a pleasure to meet you." She turned to the man standing by her side. "This is my First Mate, Frederick Lightoller."

"Sir," Lightoller dipped in his head in greeting.

Wellington looked around, still maintaining his hold on Amelia's hand. "You have a lovely ship here, Captain." He gazed directly at her. "Absolutely breathtaking."

Amelia was startled to realize her cheeks had reddened. "Ah yes. Well thank you, Mr. Ambassador," she quickly replied and extracted her hand from his warm grasp. "I take great pride in the _Legacy_."

"I can tell. I'm an avid spacer. Been at it since I was lad on Felinia."

Amelia's eyes widened. "You're from Felinia?"

"Born and raised," he grinned.

"What a wonderful surprise. I, too, am from Felinia!"

"It's rare these days to find someone from the actual planet and not one of the outlying colonies."

"Yes," she agreed. "You must come to my stateroom once we're underway and tell me everything that has been going on. I'm eager to learn of the new Prime Minister and his policies."

Drake smiled and ran a hand through the light auburn strands of hair that had fallen in front of his eyes. "It'd be a pleasure, Captain. Now, if you'll excuse me," he looked around and squinted off in the distance, "there's a gentleman I need to see about my luggage. It's been a pleasure meeting you, Captain. Mr. Lightoller."

"A pleasure for me as well, Ambassador," Amelia assured him. "I look forward to seeing you later."

Wellington gave her one last smile before heading back to the gangplank to retrieve his belongings.

Amelia turned to Lightoller. "That was a pleasant meeting."

"Yes, m'am," he replied noncommittally.

"Something wrong, Lightoller?"

He shrugged. "Nothing that I can place a finger on, Captain."

"Would you care to clarify that?"

"Is that an order?"

Amelia looked startled. "No, not at all."

Lightoller offered a small smile. "Then I'd rather not at this time. But perhaps at a later date?"

"I can respect that."

"Thank you, Captain. Now if you will also excuse me, I need to check in on our resident astrophysicist."

"Yes, has he checked in yet? We're ready to get underway. It's just like an academic to keep you waiting. The nerve of those scientists."

Lightoller looked surprised. "But Captain, Doctor –"

A sharp whistle interrupted his sentence, and they both looked up. From across the deck, a crewman waved to the Captain. Amelia sighed.

"It looks as if Callahan needs me. Get us underway, Mr. Lightoller," she instructed as she began heading to the bow.

"Aye, Captain."

"And Lightoller?"

"Yes, m'am?"

"Have that scientist fellow report to me as soon as we're clear of port."

She could have sworn Lightoller choked back a laugh before assuring her he'd do exactly that.

Delbert, having received word to report to Amelia, quickly made his way to her stateroom as soon as he unpacked his bags. It had been a while since he had last been on the _Legacy_, and to his surprise, he found himself excited about being back in space. Most definitely not a spacer by birth or even choice, the last few times he'd been out with Amelia – the most recent being a small skiff they'd rented in order for her to teach him the finer points of sailing – he'd actually enjoyed himself.

As he made his way to her stateroom, he made note of what passages led to where, realizing quickly he'd most likely need them in order to see his beloved in the covert manner which would be required for the voyage.

A quick peek inside the stateroom revealed no Amelia, but a passing crewmember informed him that he'd seen her enter her quarters only moments ago. Delbert thanked him for the information and headed towards her cabin.

He stopped in front of the door and gave it a light knock.

No answer.

He knocked a little harder, but heard nothing from within. He bit his lip. Should he go inside? This was her ship. And she valued her privacy, especially when on a mission. Reaching down, he gripped the doorknob and gave it a twist. It was unlocked. Maybe he could wait at her desk. Surely she wouldn't have a problem with that.

Deciding that would be best, he stepped inside and secured the door behind him. Her desk was immaculate, a concept he simply couldn't fathom. She had told him time and time again a neat desk helped her keep track of all her appointments; had tried to convince him to give a try. But Delbert always insisted that his cluttered work area lent itself to a sense of homeliness. Besides, he knew exactly where everything was.

As he got closer, he saw a picture of him propped against the far corner. A goofy grin spread across his face, and he laughed when he realized the material tied around the slender lamp on the desk was actually remnants of a Thorekian silk scarf. She must've come across that recently, because he hadn't seen it the last time he was there.

Hearing a noise in the bathroom, he turned around.

"Amelia?"

He moved closer, but heard no reply. He was about to call out again when a metallic glint caught his attention. He walked to the closet to inspect it closer.

"What the devil …" he muttered, stepping inside the large area and bending down to investigate the bright flash.

Amelia, having heard something in the outer cabin, pulled her bathrobe around her. Surely her crew wouldn't be idiotic enough to simply stroll into her private quarters without permission. She knew Lightoller would never do something like that unless it was an extreme emergency.

Stepping across the threshold, she glanced around but saw no one waiting.

"How very odd," she murmured. She made her way to her desk and picked up her journal. "And where in the devil is that scientist?"

Delbert, hearing Amelia, quickly stood up. "Amelia!"  
"Aaaahhh!"

Amelia whirled around to see a shadow standing in her closet. Reacting purely out of instinct, she screamed at the top of her lungs, eyes wide and clutched the journal tightly to her chest.

Delbert, completely startled by Amelia standing there in nothing but a white, terrycloth bathrobe, screaming her head off, could only scream back.

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Aaaaamelia! Calm down!" He stepped out of the closet. "Darling! It's me, Delbert!"

"Delbert?!" Her screaming stopped, although she was still breathing rather heavily. "Delbert! What the devil are you doing here? Why are you on this ship?"

He moved toward her, slowly, and put his hands out in front on him. "Are you certain you're all right, darling?" he asked in concern.

"I'm perfectly fine, Doctor. I only screamed because I thought some ninny was hiding in my closet. Now answer my question. Why are you on my ship!"  
Delbert stopped for a moment, completely at a loss for why he was on the ship. "I, uh. I …"

Her rapid heartbeat slowly subsiding, she let her fear take a backseat to the anger that was slowly beginning to boil deep inside. She didn't tolerate stowaways of any sort and that included Delbert.

"I would say that I'm flattered that you chose to stow away on my ship," she growled.

"Stow away?" Delbert blustered. "I most certainly did not stow –"

"But the truth is," Amelia continued, the growl becoming more pronounced, "it's hard to be flattered when one's actions are no more than that of a randy puppy!"  
"Randy puppy?!" he huffed. "I'll have you know that I am NO randy puppy! Why, I, I –"

"Spit it out, Doctor!"

Delbert glared at her. "I don't know! But, I know that I'm not a randy puppy!"

"You've mentioned that!"

"Because you brought it up first!"

"Because you've stowed away on my ship!"  
"I did NOT stow away on your ship!"

"Then what are you doing here!"  
"I'm your bloody astrophysicist you insane feline!"

"Insane feline! I –" she paused. And then, "_You're_ the astrophysicist the University is sending?"

"I am!"

When she spoke, it was in a chastised tone. "Why didn't you, ah, tell me?"

"I tried to! You seemed to want to accuse me of stowing away before I could get it out."

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Before that, Delbert."

He sighed. "I did try to tell you."

"When?"

"On the bridge. Earlier."

Amelia thought back and her eyes widened in realization. "Oh. Yes. I remember now."

"If I recall, someone else was more of a, how did you put it … ah yes, 'randy puppy,'" he informed her with a pointed look.

Amelia had the good grace to blush. "Yes, well, I thought I wasn't going to see you for two months."  
"I was, am, flattered," Delbert assured her, finally cracking a smile at the absurdity of it all.

"You should be," Amelia winked, realizing he was no longer angry. "I don't do that for just anybody."  
"Dear God, I should hope not!"

She laughed and put her arms around his neck to pull him close and kiss his nose. "What a pair we make."

"Indeed," he agreed, kissing her back and this time, not on the nose.


	6. Strangers in the Night

Chapter 6 – Strangers in the Night

Naval dispatch 123077

RLS Legacy

CO Capt. Amelia

Re: Rebel threats

After numerous communications and data review, it is the opinion of this Captain and command crew that the rebels pose a serious threat and must be dealt with accordingly. It is the recommendation of this officer that the fleet dispatch all necessary information, unclassified and classified, in an effort to better prepare its convoy in the event of an attack.

As always, this officer will bow to the discretion of the Admiralty. More reports to follow upon further information.

RNC022484

Amelia groaned and leaned back, stretching her tired, sore muscles. What a day. Reports. Delegates. More reports. More delegates. It had been 33 days since they had left Montressor, and already she was ready to turn the ship around and call the entire thing off. While they hadn't encountered any resistance as of yet, she was certain they'd been picking up rebel chatter on several of the lower subspace. More than once her Communications officer had approached her with intercepted messages detailing classified coordinates of the _Legacy_'s location. She couldn't figure out how they were getting the information. Subspace correspondence was granted to a privileged few onboard the ship -- herself, Lightoller, Delbert, Wellington and essential line command. And even those were monitored. She couldn't shake the feeling that something was brewing. But what?

Her thoughts were all in a jumble, she decided as she leaned back and stretched her arms, yawning broadly. Maybe a hot shower would help. She started to rise and then stopped, frowning. No, a shower wouldn't do at all. What she really needed was to talk to Delbert. She needed to have him next to her, listening as she methodically went through her day, listing the good and bad. Hearing him interject a question here and there, clarifying a point. Feeling him lean in closer, laying his head against her shoulder as her hands danced through the air, mimicking a delegate. Listening as he laughed at her frustration and then melting in his arms as he kissed it away.

It required only a moment's reflection for her to decide to sneak through the bowels of the ship to find her better half. She laughed at the absurdity of it – skulking about her own ship like a lovesick teenager. How utterly pathetic.

But her mind was made up. And so, with one final breath to extinguish the candle on her desk, Amelia was off. Her best course of action was to stroll purposefully down the corridor until she could get to the gangways that would lead her to the bridge. Nothing unusual or suspicious about a Captain checking in on her own Bridge, she reasoned.

The night air was crisp as she stepped onto the deck. The cool air whipped around her, catching her hair and lifting it in the breeze. She made her way to where Lightoller stood watch, and nonchalantly glanced through the star charts scattered across the table nearby.

"Captain," he nodded, acknowledging her presence. "Something I can do for you?"

"Hmm? Oh no, no, nothing at all, Mr. Lightoller," Amelia answered with a wave of her hand. "I was just out and about this evening getting some fresh air and thought I'd check in with you. See how things are faring."

Lightoller raised an eyebrow in disbelief. "With all due respect, Captain, it's 0200."

Amelia looked at him sharply. "I do realize that, Mr. Lightoller. I am capable of and often do consult my chronometer."

"My apologies, m'am. I meant no offense."

Amelia sighed and favored him with a rueful smile. "None taken, Mr. Lightoller, and it is I who should apologize. My nerves are a bit wound tonight."

"Ah, I understand," Lightoller smiled as a sneaking suspicion flitted through his mind. "Perhaps a stroll below decks might clear your head?"

Amelia glanced at him, trying to discern any hidden meaning in her first mate's seemingly-innocent suggestion. Finding none, she shook her head. "Yes, perhaps you're right." She extended her arms and stretched. "I think I will take a walk. Loosen the mind, a bit."

"Sounds reasonable to me, Captain. Enjoy your, uh, walk," he replied, coughing in to his fist to hide his smile.

"Undoubtedly. I leave the bridge in your capable hands."

"Thank you, m'am." He watched her leave, a wide grin spreading across his features as she idly made her way to the stairs opposite the ones she came from – stairs that would, coincidentally, take her straight to one astrophysicist's quarters.

Delbert looked at his star chart for the 77th time. He had been staring at the thing for more than 10 minutes. He sighed and rubbed his eyes. It was no use. He couldn't concentrate. He was tired. He was sore. And more importantly, he was lonely. He hadn't been able to talk to Amelia – really, truly talk with her – in almost three weeks. A few stolen words here and there, passing in the galley, a quick "I love you" as he left her stateroom from the daily briefings ... but they weren't enough. He wanted to have her beside him, sipping her cup of tea as he told her about his day, watching her sly smile creep out as she found something he said amusing. He wanted to curl up next to her and breathe in the smell that was unique to her. Feel her by his side. Her warmth.

He'd had enough, he decided as he stood up. He was going to see Amelia tonight, blast the rules and regulations. Oh, he'd take care in not being seen, he promised himself as he shrugged in to his overcoat. She did have a reputation to uphold. But he could be sneaky. Stealthy.

Crash!

He cringed as he turned and walked in to his dresser, causing the silver candlesticks to fall to the floor. Bending over to pick them up, he frowned. Perhaps he'd better work on the stealthy part a bit more.

Once outside the corridor, Delbert was quick to navigate through the bowels of the _Legacy_. He knew the way to Amelia's quarters, although he was certain she'd argue that point considering the numerous times he'd managed to get lost during previous missions when trying to make his way there.

Truth be told, he felt a secret thrill in skulking about the ship, blending in with the darkened shadows. It wasn't every day he was allowed to indulge in such an adventure. And lurking about was quite an adventure. As a boy, he had dreamed of becoming a famous spy. But that dream had taken a different direction when his more bumbling nature had begun to emerge.

Too bad, he thought with a sigh. The adventure that particular life would have afforded him would have been tremendous. Although, when he started thinking about it, the adventure his life with Amelia had afforded him was quite grand.

He had been to Treasure Planet and back and actually managed to survive the ordeal, coming away with a treasure far greater than Flint had ever amassed. Amelia kept him on his toes, to be sure. Her constant sarcastic cracks had actually served to teach him to think on his feet. He still had far to go in that area, but he had improved. He was even able to render Amelia speechless every now and then – no small feat.

More importantly, he had embarked on the greatest adventure anyone could ever know, and one he had thought was far out of his grasp – love.

Yes, his life was perfect. He might have wished for a little more out of the ordinary every once in a while. But for the most part, he was quite content.

His contentment was quickly shattered as he heard footsteps rapidly approaching to where he stood. He couldn't be seen lurking around the hallways at this late hour. It was bound to raise suspicion, and suspicion was the last thing he needed. He'd already received a stern scolding once on this mission. He didn't need, nor want, another.

Quickly ducking underneath the stairwell, he moved backwards, shrouding himself in the darkness. Whoever was coming down those stairs wouldn't be able to see him. Unfortunately, with the corridor being badly lit as it was, he wasn't able to make out the figure casually strolling down the hall. He waited a moment after they had rounded the corner and then quickly emerged, bounding up the stairs and stepping on the main bridge to find Mr. Lightoller standing watch.

"Ah, uh … good evening, Mr. Lightoller," he called out nervously. He had forgotten that someone would be standing watch.

Smooth Delbert, he winced, _smooth_.

"Good evening, Doctor. Out getting some fresh air this evening?" he asked with a knowing smile.

"Um, yes," Delbert nodded. That was as good as excuse as any. "Just getting some fresh air, familiarizing myself with the layout of the _Legacy_." He pulled at his collar. "Been some time since I've been onboard you know."

"You've been onboard before, then?" the smile turned sly as he asked the question.

Delbert looked at him in confusion. Hadn't Amelia mentioned to him that she'd informed Lightoller all about the incident? "Uh, Treasure Planet?"

Lightoller nodded his head, "Ah yes. I remember the Captain mentioning something about Treasure Planet. You two met there, yes?"

"Yes. Yes," Delbert nodded, pleased that he didn't have to go into everything. Lightoller seemed nice enough, and Amelia certainly seemed to trust him. But, he didn't feel comfortable revealing the nature of his and her relationship if he didn't have to. After all, they were still a fairly new couple, only six months together, and not everyone knew they were seeing each other as seriously as they were.

"We met at Treasure Planet, and have been, uh, friends ever since."

"Unlikely."

"Excuse me," Delbert blurted, surprised at the comment.

"Unlikely friends," Lightoller clarified. "You and the Captain seem like night and day opposites."

"Yes, well, uh, we are a bit different," Delbert admitted with a stammer. "But we, uh, have some things in common."

Please don't let him ask me what we have in common. Please please please.

"Such as?"

So much for answered prayers.

"Such as, um …," Delbert racked his brain, trying to come up with a believable answer. "Such as … uh … well … space! Yes! We both love space!" he answered triumphantly.

Lightoller laughed and nodded his head. He'd harassed the poor man long enough. Best to let him go on to his Captain.

"I hadn't thought about that one, Doctor. Yes, I can see how you two might get along famously."

Delbert scratched an ear. "Well, I wouldn't say famously," he hedged. After all, he didn't want Amelia's First Mate thinking they were all buddy buddy. "We get along well enough," he allowed.

"Speaking of getting along, how is young assistant coming?"

"Ah, young Mr. Roderick?" Delbert smiled. "He's doing rather well. I must admit, I am surprised by the breadth of his knowledge of astrophysics. Reminds me a lot of myself at that age."

Lightoller smothered a laugh. From everything the Captain had told him of the cadet, he resembled Doppler in more ways than one. He swallowed a grin and nodded. "I see."

"Yes, he seems to be taking to the work quite nicely. He's been able to assist me with several of our plot maps and hopefully, he'll find the upcoming star charts reworking stimulating."

"No doubt he will, Doctor," Lightoller agreed. He was about to say more but was interrupted by the booming voice of Drake Wellington walking up the stairwell and toward the two men.

"Ah Mr. Lightoller! There you are!"

"Good evening, Mr. Ambassador." Lightoller tipped his head in greeting, but Delbert could easily discern that he was not pleased to see the man.

"Mr. Lightoller, I have been looking for Captain Amelia, but she doesn't seem to be in her quarters."

"You went to her quarters?" Delbert frowned.

Wellington glanced at him in disdain and then turned back to Lightoller. "Do you have any idea where she might be at the moment?"

"I don't keep tabs on the Captain, Mr. Ambassador. But, she's most likely sleeping and didn't hear you when you knocked."

Wellington pursed his lips in displeasure. "What a shame. I was looking forward to speaking with her."

"At 2:15 in the morning?" Delbert asked incredulously. "Good God, man. What could be so important that you have to talk to the Captain this late?"

"That is none of your concern, Doctor."  
Delbert started to inform him that it most certainly was but then remembered his place. He glanced at Lightoller who shrugged his shoulders before consulting his time piece.

"Doctor, Ambassador, if you'll kindly excuse me, I have to get back to my watch."

"Ah, yes, of course," Doppler nodded. "And I'd best get back to bed. Been a long day, you know." He turned and started toward the stairwell that would lead him to Amelia's quarters, only to be stopped by Wellington's annoying drawl.

"Correct me if I'm wrong, Doctor, but aren't your quarters back there?" He jerked a thumb to the stairwell from which he'd just come. "Near mine?"

Delbert smiled weakly. "Ah, yes. So they are," he admitted, flustered. "How silly of me. I guess I'll just be heading back that way." He nodded to Lightoller and then glared at Drake. "Thank you Ambassador for pointing that out to me."

Wellington sneered. "Always a pleasure to help someone in need, Doctor."  
Thoughts of several crude, but highly satisfying, replies sprang to Delbert's mind, but he bit his tongue and instead headed below deck.

Amelia was surprised to find Delbert absent from his quarters. After several knocks, she had given up and reluctantly started back to her quarters. Drake Wellington's door squeaking open had quickly altered her plans and she'd bolted around the corner and in to the head, barely closing the door before hearing the Ambassador's heavy footsteps as they plodded past her.

She gave him a few moments before cracking the door open and peering about. The hallway looked clear enough. Stepping out, she glanced down the corridor one final time and made her way to the stairwell. She was about to ascend the steps when she heard someone approaching from topside. Quickly, she darted to the side and took refuge in the blackness beneath the stairwell, ducking behind one of the crates stored there.

Peeking from behind it, she silently cursed the dimly lit corridor which was making it impossible to discern who was making their way down the hallway.

She was just about ready to emerge from hiding when another set of heavy footsteps collided with the wooden steps.

This time there was no mistaking who was above her. Wellington. She waited, impatiently, for him to round the corner to his quarters before moving, again, from her hiding place and heading to the Bridge.

Lightoller glanced over from where he stood when he saw her emerge at the top of deck.

"Ah Captain, enjoy your stroll?"

"Not particularly, Mr. Lightoller."

"I didn't think you would," he nodded, his lips pursing in displeasure.

Amelia looked up, intrigued. "Really? Why is that?"

"I just had a visit from our Doctor Doppler."

Her ears perked up. "Really."

"Yes. Seems he was on a little tour of the ship, getting the feel of it, learning its layout."

"I see."

"Yes, m'am. We chatted for a few minutes, and then the Ambassador joined us. But as the Doctor was getting ready to head back to his quarters, on the wrong side of the ship, I might add," he paused for a moment and pretended to think about it. "Actually it was more like he was heading to your or my quarters."

Amelia narrowed her eyes. "I urge you to continue the story and stick to the facts, Mr. Lightoller. No subjective thought is necessary for that, wouldn't you agree?"

"Quite right, Captain. As I was saying, he was heading off, but Ambassador Wellington found it necessary to point out to the Doctor that he was leaving in the wrong direction. At that time, the Doctor thanked him for his help and returned to his quarters."

Blast! She cursed inwardly_. It had been Delbert coming down the stairs first! She had been so close. Damn Wellington for being so helpful._

Aloud, she merely nodded. "Ah. Tis a shame. I had a few things I wanted to discuss with the Doctor. Would've been nice to have passed him on the Bridge."

"Indeed, Captain."

"Well," she continued with a glance at her well-manicured claws. "I suppose I will retire to my quarters and leave you to your duties." _No sense in raising any more eyebrows by heading to Delbert's quarters a second time_, she reasoned.

"Very well, Captain."

Amelia could have sworn Lightoller seemed almost disappointed. Or perhaps she was merely projecting her emotions onto him. No matter. The evening was a bust, and there was nothing she could do about it.

She'd just have to try again in a few days.

****

The darkness effectively hid the lone insomniac as he made his way through the darkened hallways. Hugging his overcoat tightly around him, he pulled the brim of his sweeping hat farther over his eyes. It wouldn't do to be seen lurking about. Not at this early hour and not in this particular location. No need for people to start asking questions. He was confident the communications room would be empty this time of night. And that was the way he wanted to keep it. His business with the home world was best kept private, what with rebels dancing in and out of the sector, and Ronan in a heightened state of turmoil. No need to bring any attention to himself or his activities.  
He checked the corridor up and down as he halted in front of the communications center. No one there. Good. Giving the doorknob a silent turn, he slipped inside and made his way to the console to begin transmitting the _Legacy_'s current coordinates. Only a few more days, he assured himself. Then he could do away with the secrecy that had shrouded his mission. And Ronan would finally be free.


	7. Lasers and Rebels and Skiffs, Oh My!

Chapter 7 – Lasers and Rebels and Skiffs, Oh My!

The rays of morning had yet to stream across the _Legacy_'s silent deck. The cosmic wind danced lightly through the sails, filling them and extending the gleaming white against the haze of dawn. Amelia yawned slowly, shaking off the last remnants of sleep and stretched her lithe figure. It was moments like these that she most enjoyed her work – when the cosmos were still silent, untouched by the shouts and calls of the crew. Moments when she was allowed to step back from her command and allowed to simply observe the world around her. They were few and far between, so when the presented themselves, she treasured them.

"Absolutely breathtaking, isn't it?"

Amelia whirled around at the unexpected voice and saw Delbert standing at the top of the steps leading to the bridge, holding a steaming mug between his paws.

"You're up remarkably early," she smiled and then returned her gaze back out into the void. "And yes, it is."

Delbert came up behind her and glanced around to make certain they were alone, before touching his lips to her ear. "I wasn't referring to the Etherium, Captain." He let a hand drift to her waist, gently holding her.

Amelia stiffened for a moment and then relaxed, realizing that they were, indeed, alone.

"Flim flam will get you everywhere, Doctor," she teased, leaning back against him.

"Hmm. I'll have to remember that." He dropped a gentle kiss against her temple and stepped back. Amelia questioned him with a look.

"Someone's coming," he smiled.

"I don't hear anything."

Delbert tapped his nose. "The cook, with your breakfast, I imagine."

Sure enough, a moment later, DeLuis came trotting from the galley below with a tray balanced between his robust hands. "Your breakfast, Captain. Nice and hot!"

Amelia smiled and motioned for him to set the tray next to her star charts.

"I thank you, Mr. DeLuis. I'm sure it will be superb as always," she acknowledged and then waited for him to disappear before wheeling around to Doppler. She reached out with one finely manicured claw and tapped his large nose.

"Amazing that," she laughed. He blushed.

"Yes well, it does come in handy sometimes."

"Does it now," she smirked. "Come now, I'm only teasing, Doctor."

"I know. I know," he frowned, his cheeks nonetheless a bit red. "I should probably head down to the deck."

"So soon?"

"I have to get the star charts ready for today's meeting. The Captain's very particular about her crew being prepared," he grinned.

Amelia rolled her neck back and forth, popping it. "So I hear."

"Well, I will bid you farewell for now," he told her gallantly, bending down to capture her hand and place a kiss on it. Unfortunately, he lost his balance right as his lips connected to her hand and went tumbling down before her.

It took everything Amelia had to not fall down on top of him, but she managed to retain her balance and laughed as she retrieved her hand from his grasp. "Delbert Doppler, you are insane."

"Hmmpf," he grunted as he straightened. His ears perked as he heard footsteps from the stairwell below. "Looks as if we're not the only ones awake anymore."

"Apparently not."

As Delbert made his way to the forecastle, she glanced to the deck below and watched as sailors made their way to their respective posts, yawning and stretching. A smile crept on to her face. As salty as the crew could be at times, she respected them dearly. They had been through much together, and after their first mission together, she had chosen to retain most of the crew, offering them permanent berthing on the _Legacy_. She had learned early on that a dependable and hard-working crew was a rarity. When you were fortunate enough to stumble across one, you kept them. In doing so, she had come to respect her men and, in turn, earned their respect.

She turned her attention back to her astrophysicist and smothered a laugh. His charts, caught in a sporadic Etherium breeze, lay scattered across the table where he had meticulously placed them. _Poor man_, she thought with a shake of her head. _He just can't win_, and then thought no more of it as her First Mate called for her attention from across the bow.

Down below, Delbert was scampering to keep his charts on the table and not overboard. They were of monumental importance to him, not to mention the mission, and he had no illusions about how hard they would be to replace. It would take many subspace calls and much begging if he happened to lose them.

As he began to pile the papers atop each other and move a weight to secure them, Delbert was distracted by a slight humming noise. He turned to see what it was. Horror grew in his eyes as he realized several small skiffs were hovering forecastle-level with the _Legacy_. How they had managed to get past the ship's intense perimeter defenses were a moot point now as line after braided line was tossed on to the bridge and the rebels lined their cannons on the unaware bridge members.

Delbert quickly surmised he was the only one who realized just what was going on. He opened his mouth to scream a warning but could only manage a hoarse, "Intruders!" The sound was faint, too faint to be heard by anyone.

Anger flashed across his features at his inability to call out a simple warning. Clearing his throat, he narrowed his eyes in fury and tried again. This time his anger won out and all hands turned sharply in his direction as he screamed out "Intruders off the starboard bow" with raw emotion.

Pivoting in his direction, the rebels pinpointed the source of the scream and quickly squeezed off two plasma shots. Delbert had only a split second to react, ducking behind the steel cannon before the shots sizzled overhead. He could smell the scorched wood where they landed behind him.

"I'm guessing they've noticed me," he muttered to no one in particular. That was bad.

From his temporary hiding place, he could hear Amelia barking out commands and listened as the crew bolted to action, running across the boards as they tried to evade the constant stream of fire the rebels had unleashed. The _Legacy_ outnumbered the rebels, to be sure. But the element of surprise greatly worked in their favor, as the crew, pinned down by the fire, had little chance of reaching the cannons.

The star charts, the ones vital to their mission sat mere feet behind him, but in an open area, one that was quite vulnerable to attack. He crouched lower as another volley zipped above him, mentally debating whether he should risk retrieving them.

Girding his wits about him, he decided that he should attempt to salvage them. After all, they were key to navigating through the more treacherous passes still ahead of them. He crept closer to them, still shielded by the cannon. The fire fight raged around him. Apparently, the rebels deciding he wasn't worth their effort, had focused their attack elsewhere. Still, the occasional stray shot was landing too close for comfort, too close for him to casually dart out and make a play for the charts. Nearing the end of his cover, he sucked in a deep breath to fortify himself.

It's now or never, he thought with a sigh.

Just as he was about to make a break for it, he was suddenly thrown backwards as a giant laser ball smashed through the forward mast, burning through the rigging lines and causing the giant wooden structure to topple forward.

As the fire fight escalated, Amelia was certain of one thing. They had badly underestimated the rebels. And they were paying for that mistake dearly. She watched as her crew scrambled below her, trying to make way to the battery, ducking behind an anchor line there, a cannon here. She dropped to the deck, behind the wheel well as a rebel took aim and very nearly hit her. Cursing, she snaked her arm around the wheel and fired off two shots. The sound of someone screaming as her fire found its target brought a satisfied smile to her face.

From her vantage point, she could see Delbert below, crouching behind an empty cannon. She watched as he edged away from the relative cover the iron giant was providing.

"What the devil is that idiot doing?" she muttered. Following his line of vision, she quickly realized he was trying to retrieve his star charts.

"Blast the man! Doesn't he realize they're replaceable?!"

Screaming his name and ordering him to get below decks, away from the battle, she stood up, readying to dart down below to where he was and make certain he followed her command.

It was at that precise moment the rebels targeted the forward mast and sent a laser ball careening through it. Amelia watched in silent horror as the mast plummeted to the deck and crashed through the boards.

The ship shuddered beneath her, rolling like a giant wave cresting at its peak, propelling Amelia through the air as she was suddenly launched from her place on the bridge.

Instinctively, she shot an arm out and grabbed at the nearest rigging line, howling in pain as she felt her shoulder momentarily jerk out of socket before sliding back in. Suspended from the line, with only a hand clenched around the chord as it dug into her gloved hand, she glanced down below and saw her First Mate charging across the deck.

"Mr. Lightoller!" she called out. He halted and glanced from side to side before realizing the call was coming from above. He looked up and his eyes widened in horror as he saw her hanging there.

"Captain!" he cried out in alarm.

"I'm fine, Mr. Lightoller, really," she assured him a dry tone. "But I need you to ready the cannons and send a volley back at those blasted rebels. Let's show them what happens when you make the mistake of attacking the _Legacy_!"

Lightoller grinned. "Aye, Captain!" and sprinted toward the battery calling out the command to load the cannons.

Wonderful, Amelia thought with a grim smile. _At least now we'll give those renegades some well-deserved hell! And now … about getting down_. She peered below her. It was an awfully long drop, yet not one she was unaccustomed to. But, she usually did have two good arms when attempting such a thing.

Decisions, decisions. And then with a wry grin, "Well, you only live once, eh?" and released her grip on the rigging, plummeting to the deck and landing gracefully on her feet. She brushed her coat off with her good arm and then turned to the bridge.

"Mr. Lightoller! What's taking so long with those blasted cannons?!"

Delbert had been in his fair share of fire fights, but never one with so much gunfire. Blast after plasma blast splattered around him, scorching the deck where he had stood only moments earlier. He had long ago given up on salvaging the star charts, reasoning they could easily be transmitted via subspace if it came to that. No, his new task was to save his own hide; no easy task considering the rebels had pulled small skiffs up alongside the _Legacy_ and were taking aim at all moving targets.

He had a brief moment to wonder how they'd manage to slip past the perimeter defense. Amelia would have someone's head for that, provided they got out of this one with their heads still intact.

He let out a frustrated grunt as he weaved in and out of cargo crates that were littered across the deck. Unbelievable! And he had actually said yes to this assignment, had been looking forward to it. Idiot. He was an idiot. And idiot in love, to be sure, but still, that made him no less an idiot.

Suddenly, he felt the ship shudder as the _Legacy_'s cannons began firing volley after volley into the crowd of skiffs. He let out a joyous howl as the small crafts burst in to flames and began to retreat.

"About bloody time!" he yelled. "That's what you get for taking on the _Legacy_," he shouted running over to the starboard railing, ignoring the fact that the ship was listing heavily to that particular side. He watched as the rebels limped off, and peered over the side to assess just how badly the _Legacy_ was damaged.

The ship was badly listing, Amelia realized as she picked herself up from the scorched deck and brushed off the debris that had settled on her shoulders after dropping several feet from the rigging line. Glancing around with a clinical eye, she noted the shredded sails, splintered mast and singed rigging lines. It would take extensive repairs to get the old girl back to where she had been, but, she determined with a satisfied grin, the _Legacy_ would be fine.

She allowed herself a moment to breathe in deeply and then exhale, taking stock of herself. No broken bones. A bit winded, but then wouldn't be after something like that. She paused and thought about it. She hadn't been in a firefight that engaging since ... well come to think of it, she'd never been in a firefight that emotionally engaging. No doubt, she had been in worse fights and sustained substantially more damage, but seeing Delbert barely escape a plasma volley. That had been far too close for comfort. She shivered from a cold that had nothing to do with the chill of the Etherium and then quickly grabbed a rail as the _Legacy_ rolled.

Amelia listened as it groaned loudly, her eyes landing on Delbert who was leaning over the starboard railing. As the wooden planks creaked once more, the _Legacy_ slowly moved from side to side, giving one last lurch before finally resting slightly to port.

Delbert swayed as he felt the ship shudder and then experienced the sudden sensation of freefalling as his feet left the deck. Unprepared for the sudden thrust to port, he leaned back and found himself being propelled through the air. He reached for the railing that lined the starboard bow as he passed above it, but to no avail. A fleeting caress of the varnished wood against his hands, and it was gone.

His body turned, and he watched as time slowed to milliseconds, listened to the ship groan above him while simultaneously feeling the cosmic dust splash against his face as he tumbled in to the vast expanse of the Etherium.

The only thought he could summon, _this is how it all ends,_ was ripped from his throat as his body was unceremoniously yanked from oblivion. The pain of the cord digging in to his body, then constricting around his chest faded as he realized, quite joyously, that he was no longer falling.

His lifeline!

The rope he had tied on at the last minute was the only thing keeping him from plunging to death. And although snugly fastened, the cord dangled precariously, slowly winding and unwinding, rolling Delbert up and down like a canid yo-yo. The soreness was imbedded in his muscles. He was certain of it. He could feel the harsh rope as it tightened, biting in to his skin. Not that he wasn't grateful for the lifeline. But still, he would've been more grateful had it not burned into his skin. He flailed about as the crew worked to bring him back topside.

Amelia stood on the bridge, her heart pounding so hard she was certain it would burst from her chest at any moment. She had seen it happen. Had watched, helpless, as Delbert had been tossed overboard like a rag doll. Unaware that he had been able to secure his lifeline, all she knew was that he was before her one moment and in the next, gone. Lost to her forever. Her eyes had instantly searched the side of the deck, and she vaguely remembered screaming out his name. It had taken a few good shakes before she realized Lightoller was in front of her, pointing to the wooden post where all lifelines were secured.

"He's secured, Captain!" he had shouted to her. "He's secured!"

Amelia had turned sharply to see where he was pointing, and she felt relief course through her veins as she realized he was correct. Delbert had secured his lifeline at the last moment. He was safe. Anger quickly replaced fear as she registered that he was alive. What was he thinking? He should have been below decks like she had instructed. Not in the middle of a battle.

And so, she watched, in stony silence, as the crew hoisted Doppler from below and pulled him safely to the deck. She allowed him to untie his lifeline before fixing him with the "look" and inquiring briskly, "I presume you're all well, Doctor?"

Delbert nodded, his eyes searching hers, trying to discern any hidden meaning. She was showing no hint of any emotion. But he had seen it. For a brief moment, he had witnessed the stark terror in Amelia's eyes, and he knew the repercussions of that moment would be grievous.

"Very good then." She gave him a curt nod and turned sharply on her left heel. She had taken but two steps before wheeling around suddenly and calling out, "Oh and Doctor?"

"Yes?" Delbert looked up.

"Should we happen to find ourselves in another firefight, perhaps you could be so kind as to keep any future acrobat antics to a minimum," she fixed him with her steely gaze. "While somewhat mildly amusing, your bungee moment left much to be desired."

Delbert's mouth opened and closed several times in succession, before he finally realized he was gaping. He didn't know how to respond to that, and she didn't give him a chance, turning her back sharply to him and barking commands to her crew.

He waited a moment before realizing that she had effectively dismissed him. He cringed inwardly. Not good, but what could he do? He could feel Amelia's eyes following him as he made his way across the deck and down the ladders to his berth below. She was not happy. Of that he was certain. How could he expect her to be? He had almost died. He stopped, his breath tightening in his chest. He had almost died. It had been a long time since he had been close enough to taste death.

He had forgotten how sour it was. And he hadn't realized how much it affected those dear to him.

Delbert realized very quickly. that he needed to talk to Amelia. He had much to say to her, and he knew she had an earful for him. But he also realized, just as quickly, that now was not the time. She had a ship to tend to. And more importantly, she needed to time to calm down. Past experience had taught him that much. Let her simmer long enough, and she would eventually calm down. Best not to subject himself to her wrath just yet.


	8. A Midnight Rendezvouz

Chapter 8 – A Midnight Rendezvous

The corridor was dark and silent. The rowdy occupants of the galley had finally deserted their festivities, acquiescing for the night and retiring in groups of two and three to the berths below.

A lone feline peeked her head from topside and glanced down the corridor. Empty. Good.

Light and stealthy steps defined Amelia's descent in to berthing, as she once again tried to make her way to Delbert's quarters. Tonight was not for pleasure. No, she had a bone to pick with the good doctor, and she was going to make certain he got an earful. Still, it wouldn't to do be seen skulking about. People tended to jump to whatever conclusion they desired, and she had no desire to become the latest topic in ship's scuttlebutt. So stealth was required. Stealth and awareness.

Creak

Darting around, Amelia zeroed in on the source of the noise behind her. A small hinge, swaying in the Etherium breeze, sliding side to side teased her senses. She narrowed her eyes and frowned, certain the offending object was mocking her. She perked her ears and waited another moment, listening. Nothing.

Realizing the absurdity of the situation, she laughed softly and relaxed her stance.

"You're getting paranoid, old girl," she chided herself. "This adventure has made you jumpy. Getting all wound up over nothing."

She sighed. When it came to being alert, being aware of her surroundings, Amelia prided herself. Little escaped her acute attention and it was rare for her to be caught unawares.

Yes, she thought with a cool smirk, she was decidedly on top of her ship; in sync with the pulse of her crew. She breathed in deeply. She would go to Delbert's quarters, tell the idiot she loved exactly what an idiot he had been and then avail herself of his, ah, creative apologies. Once again confident in her awareness and grasp of her surroundings, she turned.

A moment later she was on her knees worshipping the deck when the enlisted head door flew open, knocking her off her feet and smartly smacking in her square in the face.

Groaning, more in surprise than in pain, she tried to untangle her arms from beneath her legs. As this position was a departure from her usual graceful self, she winced in discomfort and gingerly cupped her nose when she was able to free her hands. A mere second later, her winced transformed into a frown as her eyes landed on the pair of overly-polished standard issue Academy boots that stepped from behind the door. The owner's identity rapidly becoming clear to her, she found herself uttering a small sound of frustration as the heartfelt apologies drifted down to her ears. She knew that voice. Indeed, she should have known the instant her claws raked the deck who was responsible for such an action.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry. I had no idea anyone was up this late. I didn't -- oh! Captain!" Roderick's apology died from his lips and he instantly straightened, bracing to attention against the bulkhead next to the offending door. Quickly sucking in his chest, he squared his shoulders and gave Amelia his best 1,000-yard stare, mentally cringing at the dressing down he knew was about to commence.

"You," Amelia scowled from where she still sat skewed on the deck. She gingerly touched her nose. "I should have known," she muttered and glanced at the cadet yet again before dragging herself up off the deck and efficiently dusting the dirt from her uniformed shoulders -- the posterior would have to wait. The action allowed herself sufficient time to compose her thoughts before fully focusing her stony gaze on the quivering cadet before her.

"Tell me, Mr. Roderick, are these pleasant meetings of ours merely random, or am I to look forward to the pleasure of your company on a weekly basis?" Her mouth turned down and she arched an eyebrow at him expectantly.

Roderick didn't know what to say. Truth be told, he was surprised that she even knew his name. And on top of that, all coherent thought had left the young astrophysicist the moment he had realized whom he had inadvertently flattened. Closing his eyes for a split-second, he blinked and then squeaked a hesitant, "Um, no m'am?"

"Are you asking me a question, Cadet?" She was merciless.

"Well, I, uh ... that is ..."

Amelia rolled her eyes heavenward and drew in a breath, praying for patience. Releasing it in a short stream through her pursed lips, she eyed the cadet impatiently. "Are all astrophysicists grammatical bumblers or is it merely those who happen to find themselves in my company?" she wondered aloud.

"I think it's the company, m'am," Roderick blurted out before realizing the question was rhetorical. His eyes widened like lunar orbs, and he could feel the embarrassment flooding his cheeks.

Please let the deck open up and swallow me now.

Amelia's sharp voice brought his eyes to hers. "I beg your pardon?" The low tone in which the rebuke was uttered left no room for question as to his future status as permanent galley hand.

Roderick sighed and, deciding he couldn't possibly cause more trouble than what he was already in, opted for honesty.

"Permission to speak freely, m'am?"

Amelia was taken off guard by the unexpected question. He wanted to speak his mind? Not quite the course she had assumed the conversation would take, but why not?

"Permission granted," she nodded and glanced at her claws. _This ought to be interesting._

"The truth is, m'am, I'm an excellent student. I get high marks, my papers are always early, I never miss a class and I'm really, really good at what I do."

"And apparently lack all traces of modesty," Amelia observed wryly.

Roderick had the good grace to blush at the veiled rebuke. "Oh believe me, Captain. I hold no illusion as to what I lack. Academically, there are few can touch me, but socially ..." he frowned. "Let's just say that socially, my marks aren't that high. In fact, they're pretty low."

Amelia studied the cadet, her anger slowly softening as she began to better understand the young man standing before her. "Go on."

"I'm really sorry about what happened when I first met you. I didn't know who you were and that you were uh, well, um ... you know ... when you came to the doorway that day." He looked down in embarrassment and continued talking, his words spilling out faster. "But when I saw this gorgeous woman in nothing but a --"

Amelia cleared her throat and gazed at him pointedly.

"In morning attire," he amended. "Well, I just didn't know what to think." He stopped and smiled a little. "We astros don't get out to the dating scene too often. Lots of studying m'am."

"So I have heard," Amelia granted, a small twinkle coming to her eyes.

Roderick shifted his weight and looked away, composing his thoughts, before finally glancing back to find her still watching him. "I guess what I'm trying to say Captain, is that I'm really really sorry. I got off to a bad start with you. I respect you very much and I'm thrilled to have the chance to serve under you -- even if it's only as a cadet. I'm just asking you please don't hold my earlier actions against me," he finished.

Amelia pinched the bridge of her nose and sighed. _Damn him for being so insufferably sincere. _After a heartfelt apology such as that, how could she even contemplate harboring any ill will toward the cadet. It didn't help any that she could see traces of Delbert all throughout young Roderick. The same honesty, intensity for his work and yes, she laughed softly, the same bumbling nature.

But, she couldn't let him off the hook too easily. She had a reputation to maintain. So exhaling slowly, she brought her gaze to Roderick and eyed him carefully. "Mr. Roderick, am I to assume you believe me to be angry with you over our first encounter?"

"Possibly, m'am," came the earnest reply.

"Hmm." She turned and paced a few steps. "Am I also to assume you have been treading lightly since boarding the _Legacy _because of this belief?"

"Most definitely, m'am."

"I see." She stopped and turned, pinning him with a thoughtful look. "Are the stories about me really that bad?" she chuckled.

Roderick looked confused. "M'am?"

"The stories, cadet. Come now," she urged, waving a loose hand at him. "Don't be afraid to tell me. I remember certain captains that entire classes feared -- even before stepping on deck mind you." She moved closer. "Am I that, ah, legendary, for lack of a better phrase?"

"Oh no, m'am!" Roderick quickly assured her. At Amelia's pointed stare, he faltered a bit. "Well, maybe a little. But just a small little. Hawkins has nothing but good to say about you and --"

"Hawkins?" Amelia interrupted. "As in young James Hawkins?"

Roderick looked surprised. "Yeah, uh, I mean, yes m'am. Do you know him?"

"One might say that." She looked intrigued. "And how are you acquainted with Mr. Hawkins?"

"He's my new roommate this year."

"Your roommate."

"Yes m'am."

"And just what has Mr. Hawkins said to you regarding me?" The wary look was back again.

Roderick quickly shook his head, eager to keep his new friend out of trouble. "He has nothing but praise for you. He says he's heard you're tough, but fair. Demanding, but not unduly so. You put your crew first, always looking out for their safety. He definitely admires you."

Amelia was silent, impressed by young Hawkins' praise of her and more than a little touched by his apparent affection. When she spoke, her voice was much gentler and all traces of irritation were gone.

"Cadet. If Mr. Hawkins was able to leave my command unscathed and very much alive --"

"Jim served aboard the Legacy?! That bum! He never once --" Roderick stopped and bit his lip, realizing what he'd just done. "Sorry Captain, I didn't mean to interrupt. I was just --"

"As I was saying," she continued pointedly, "if Mr. Hawkins can survive my command, then I have no doubts that you can do so as well." She arched an eyebrow and leaned in conspiratorially. "You're far more disciplined than he was when he came to me," she confided.

"Me?" he asked in disbelief.

"Quite," Amelia assured him. "But," she continued in a tone that brooked no argument, "that is strictly to be kept between you and I. If I hear that you uttered so much as a word of this conversation, I will categorically deny it and see that your next duty station is a Daubing waste transport. Are we clear?"

"As crystal, m'am," Roderick nodded, unable to completely fathom the totally unexpected turn the conversation had taken.

"Now, if I'm not mistaken, it's time for you to return to your quarters. We have a long day tomorrow and I distinctly remember Dr. Doppler mentioning your name for duty tomorrow."

"Uh, yes m'am, that's right," he agreed and then frowned. "The Doctor talked to you about my duty schedule?"

"Of course, Cadet. A good captain is well informed of her crew's actions."

"Oh. Right. Makes sense," he reflected thoughtfully before adding a belated "m'am."

"Your quarters Mr. Roderick."

"Aye Captain." He tossed off a snappy salute and turned away, heading toward his berth. Amelia started to follow behind him, but quickly halted as he suddenly turned and collided with her. His hands instinctively reached out to brace himself, clutching at the nearest available anchor as he sought to regain his balance. Unfortunately for him, that anchor happened to be Amelia's waist. A hot rush of embarrassment flooded his face as the location of his hands finally registered in his brain.

"Captain," he squeaked. "I am so sorry. I --"  
"Mr. Roderick, kindly remove your paws and we'll pretend this matter never occurred."

"Yes, m'am!"

"Your quarters." A pointed glance at him and then a quick nod of the head to his berth.

He started to turn but stopped and brought a hand to his forehead. "Oh! I just remembered I was on my way to see Mr. Lightoller before I smacked -- uh, I mean, before running in to you."

"Then by all means, report to Mr. Lightoller. But then to your cabin. Do I make myself clear?"

Roderick gave another sharp salute. "Yes, m'am!"

Watching the young man move down the hallway, she couldn't help but smile as she noticed the more confident walk, the head held higher. There was much potential for Mr. Roderick, she decided. There was much work to be done -- the lack of any grace when speaking being the most prominent -- but then again, she knew a charming astrophysicist whom she once believed left much to be desired. Looking back on that relationship, he had come along quite nicely. She laughed as she thought of her charming, daft and completely bumbling lover. Yes, quite nicely indeed.

Reflecting on Delbert instantly reminded her of her initial reason for coming below decks. While she wouldn't change the course of the evening for anything -- much had been accomplished after all -- it was high time for her to resume her previous action. There was a Canid who needed a serious dressing down before receiving a healthy dose of affectionate concern.

Amelia waited until she was certain Roderick was again gone and then listened once more, her ear perked, confirming the absence of sound. It wouldn't do to be seen skulking about the ship at this late hour, especially considering her destination. No, it wouldn't do at all.

Ship's scuttlebutt traveled fast, even more so than the angry cry of mutiny. Time had taught her that discretion best served all captains. And when one considered the appearance and connotation of a late-night visit to a certain Canid's quarters. Well ... best to not even go there. The confidence of one's crew relied heavily on maintaining a stern facade, and Amelia had no desire to see that facade crumble from a late-night dalliance. But that being said, she didn't plan on not seeing her lover in a less-than-professional sense at least once or twice on this voyage.

Now, more than ever, she needed to be in his presence, to reassure herself that he was there. Alive. Unharmed. After the incident earlier that afternoon, almost losing him … she shuddered as a damp, cold chill ran up her spine. She never wanted to repeat that.

Ever.

She had been harsh on him. She knew that. It had been unwarranted. And what made it even worse was that she knew he knew it had been unwarranted. It wasn't as if he had intentionally plunged overboard. She had reacted out of pure emotion, something she never allowed herself to do. But this was Delbert. And when it came to him, all the rules she had carefully lived her life by seemed to not matter.

Watching him flail as he fell through the Etherium had been heart wrenching. And she knew then, in an instant, that she needed him, always. And so now, here she was in the wee hours of the morning, standing outside the astrophysicist's door.

Amelia gave the corridor one final glance before quickly turning the doorknob and slipping inside Delbert's quarters. The room was dark, save for one candle flickering in the corner. She smiled softly. Delbert and his candles. The man was enamored with them, but she could hardly blame him. The soft, sweet fragrance of vanilla wafting through the air was a calming aroma.

The flame danced off two small silver frames, propped side by side. Amelia crept closer to inspect them. The first was the more recent of the two – a picture of her and Delbert on the cliffs near his home. She remembered the day well. They had spent the afternoon walking across his grounds, talking, learning about one another. It was early on in their relationship. He was still so shy and bumbling. Every other word a cautious question. Her mouth curved into a smile. The sky had been overcast that day, and the wind a bit heavy. They were bundled up, scarves wound around their necks, and Delbert's hair was flying in every direction. She laughed. She loved seeing him all mussed. It was too adorable. Her own fiery locks had managed to stay in place, save for a few wisps dancing along her cheeks. It was a wonderful photo. She made a mental note to ask him for a copy for her own study.

As her eyes landed on the other photo, she felt her breath catch. It was a photo of her. That, in itself, was not surprising. She rather expected him to have her picture somewhere nearby. No, it was the photo itself that caught her off guard. He'd taken it while she was sleeping. She leaned in closer and saw herself curled up in Delbert's favorite chair; the one he always so gallantly let her use when she came over. A blanket was pulled around her; Delbert's doing no doubt, and her hand rested just slightly tucked beneath her right cheek. Her hair was down, falling softly around her shoulders, and one stray, bare foot peeked out from beneath the knitted fabric.

She couldn't help but be amazed at how absolutely peaceful, how content, she looked. Amelia knew that when she was with Delbert she felt home, but to feel such security and to be at such peace. It was breathtaking and touched her deeply. She turned to find the cause of her happiness, and her gaze fell on the sleeping figure shrouded in semi-darkness. The slow rise and fall of his chest did wonders to comfort her. As she moved toward him, images of the earlier firefight flashed through her mind. It had been a very close call today. She knelt down to where his head lay, and gave a soft laugh when she saw the exquisite ruby red handkerchief monogrammed with her initials.

The sound woke Delbert, and he opened his eyes slowly, bringing himself away from the dream he'd been having. It took him a moment to realize that Amelia was by his bedside.

"Darling?"

"You have many women coming to and from your quarters at this late hour, Doctor?"

He sat up, brushing the last remnants of sleep away from his eyes. "No, no. Of course not. I'm just rather, uh, surprised to see you here. I thought you would have other things to attend to," he explained, searching for his spectacles.

Amelia extended her arm and plucked them from the table. "Here you are, dear."

"Ah, thank you." He adjusted them against his nose and took a moment to drink in the sight before him. He hadn't had a minute alone with her since they'd left Montressor. And while he wasn't usually a greedy man, when it came to Amelia, there was never enough to satisfy him. He was getting ready to greet her properly when he noticed her smirk and furtive glances to his pillow. It took him a moment to realize she was nodding at the handkerchief.

Delbert blushed a deep shade of crimson. "It's the closest thing to having you here. It carries that intoxicating scent you always wear." He sighed. "Do you know how frustrating is to be so close to you day in and day out and yet not have you in my bed, watching you fall asleep in my arms?"

Amelia chuckled. "Never thought 300 yards could be such a damned nuisance, did you?"

"Never." Delbert rubbed the back of his neck with a rueful smile. "I miss not seeing you first thing in the morning."

Amelia cocked her head, not understanding. "You see me at the staff meetings, 0800 sharp."

"No," Delbert shook his head. "I see the Captain every morning, but not Amelia."

"Delbert …"

"The Captain is 'spot-on'," he informed her, mimicking her perfectly. "My Amelia wakes up, her hair ruffled from a night's sleep. It falls in her eyes," he murmured as he reached up to pull a perfect strand of her flaming tresses, bringing it to rest across her brow. "Her eyes are still heavy, fighting off the last remnants of sleep, and her lips," he brought a gentle thumb to caress the edge of her mouth. "Her lips melt into that slow, shy smile … the one she only gives to me."

Amelia's eyes slid shut at his gentle touch, listening as his words washed over her, a balm to her weary soul and an affirmation of the love she felt for this man. A man she'd very nearly lost today.

Delbert watched the emotions dance across her tired face and threaded his fingers through her hair, feeling the soft silk as he brought her head to rest against his shoulder.

"I love both women, darling. But I miss getting to see you unguarded. Out of uniform."

Amelia gave a muffled laugh. "You miss seeing me out of uniform, eh?"

"That's not quite what I meant."

"Freudian slip?"

"Hush, you incorrigible woman."

"Incorrigible indeed, Doctor." Amelia smiled but then grew serious. Tenderness aside for the time being, she knew she needed to address an issue and, as such, allowed her attention to be redirected to her original reason for coming to his quarters. She gave Doppler a gentle shove.

"But let's talk about you for a moment, shall we? What were thinking today, jumping in to the middle of it all? You could have been seriously injured or even killed!"

"Amelia, I-"

"Can you even comprehend how I felt when I saw you go overboard? Do you know the heart-stopping, gut wrenching horror at seeing you disappear?"

"I rather imagine it's similar to knowing you've taken a stray blaster shot," he responded quietly, referring to the numerous missions from which she'd come home badly injured.

Amelia grew quiet and her eyes softened. When she spoke, her tone was much gentler.

"Yes, I can see you do understand. I'm sorry, Delbert. I hadn't realized."

"It's all right, but I don't want to talk about it all right now."

Amelia sat down next to him and took his hand. "Darling, I will endeavor to be more careful in avoiding rogue firefights if you promise me to do your best in not going overboard under my command, or any command for that matter," she offered him with a cheeky smile.

Delbert eyes lit up with laughter. "I think I can manage that."

"Wonderful."

Her eyes darted to the clock sitting on his desk, noticing first, with a rush of pleasure, that it was the same one she'd given him for their six-month anniversary and second, the lateness of the hour. She stood up. "It's getting late. I should be heading back to my quarters."

"Must you?" He snaked an arm around her waist, his other hand moving to the opening of her jacket.

"I should. I still have to work through the damage reports Ravenwood left for me."

"Damage reports. Well, I can see where that would be important," he nodded, his fingers slowly making work of the fastening's on her overcoat.

Amelia smiled, fully aware of the doctor's wandering hands. "As you can imagine, it's rather important for me to take care of these crucial systems."

"Oh yes. Quite important," he agreed, his hand moving underneath the now-open flap and tracing small circles against her hip.

"Delbert," she warned.

"Mmm?" He dipped his head and placed a soft kiss against her neck.

"I have things to do, dear," she protested, eyes closing under his gentle ministrations.

His kisses moved higher and he leaned closer, easing her against his pillows. "I'm not stopping you," he murmured between kisses.

She smiled as she felt his hand lightly dance across her abdomen, caressing her.

"Delbert Doppler …"

"Hmm?"

"You're a scoundrel."


	9. Down to Business

Chapter 9 – Down to Business

It wasn't quite yet morning when a solitary door cracked open and Amelia's head peeked from Doppler's quarters. Her glance darted up and down the hallway, making certain no one was there. It wouldn't do to be seen leaving Delbert's quarters at this early hour.

Once certain no one was about, she opened the door a bit wider, readying for her covert departure. A moment later, she found herself unceremoniously pulled back in and on the receiving end of one very thorough kiss. When she could finally pull away, she was left breathless.

Delbert winked. "That's to make certain you don't forget about me."

"Hardly," she murmured, still a little dazed. "I'll see you in a few minutes?"

"You will." He released her hand. "I love you, you know."

"And I you," she smiled softly, before letting her hand fall to her side and assuming her captain façade.

When he took his place at the conference table a few minutes later, Delbert was pleased to note Amelia was slightly off-kilter. His lips curled in a satisfied smile and he dropped a quick wink before focusing his attention on the papers in front of him.

She noticed his gaze and felt a faint blush tinge her cheeks. _Damn you, Delbert Doppler_, she thought with an inward smile. _You're the only man I know who can still make me blush like a schoolgirl._ She frowned slightly. _Did I even blush when I was a schoolgirl?_

It was highly unlikely, she reasoned. Her schoolgirl days consisted of pirate stories, sailing with her father and proving to that she could be just as tough as any boy. She smiled to herself. Ah, those were the days. But, now was not the time to reflect on that. She had a damaged ship to tend to, and the gentlemen seated before her would be able to tell her exactly what needed to be done.

Reports from weapons were heartening. The crew had managed to fire off several well-placed shots yet still maintain almost complete capacity levels on ammunition. A damaged sail needed extensive repair work, but the reserve sail would tide them until the repairs could be completed.

Amelia took all of this in with a satisfied nod. The _Legacy _had held her ground and looked as if she would need only a few hours more before being ready to get underway again. A subconscious weight lifted off Amelia's shoulders. While she had mostly known her ship would be seaworthy without too much trouble, the concern and worry were still present throughout the night. Of course, those two demons had been given a slight reprieve for a while when Delbert had given her other things to think about. She smiled and glanced over at Delbert who had his head bent down over a book of star charts, and then shook herself free of those thoughts. She had a ship to tend to. What was she doing letting her mind wander. It was highly unlikely for her. She filed that question away for later reflection and brought her attention back to the briefing, listening carefully as Ravenwood detailed the engineering crew's all-night efforts to repair the _Legacy_'saft thrusters, which had sustained considerable damage in the previous day's firefight. She was pleased to hear they were almost fully functional. Working with a damaged sail was one thing, a damaged thruster … well that was another matter entirely.

As Ravenwood finished, Amelia had only one question for her trusted engineer, only one concern which must be addressed.

"Mr. Ravenwood, would you say we'll be ready to resume course by 1230 hours?"

"Most certainly, Captain. I wouldn't be surprised if we could do it by 1145."

"Then so be it. I expect to be underway at 1115."

Ravenwood smiled. He should have known better. "Aye, Captain. 1115."

"Very good. Well gentlemen," Amelia announced, looking around the table and rubbing her hands together briskly. "Let us conclude our meeting and be about our business. I, for one, have much to get ready before we depart."

Murmurs of agreement met her announcement and in a few minutes the cabin had emptied out, leaving only Delbert and Amelia.

She waited until everyone was gone before turning away from the table and strolling over to the cabinet against the far wall. Delbert watched her as she walked, content to wait for her to speak. She finally obliged him, wheeling around and fixing him with eyes narrowed.

"Smugness does not become you, Doctor," Amelia frowned. "It doesn't suit you at all."

Doppler raised his eyebrows in amusement. "Do I seem smug to you? Hmm. I would have rather thought it was more like satisfied. Very, very satisfied ... oww!" He cried out rubbing his upper left arm where Amelia had just landed a well-placed blow.

Amelia smirked and flexed her fingers as she uncurled her fist. "This, my dear doctor, is the look of someone who is quite satisfied. Yours, I reiterate, was smug."

"Quite right," he agreed, not wanting to have a matching bruise on the other arm.

"I'm glad we're in accord. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a bridge I must attend to."

Doppler watched her waltz toward the door, frowning while still rubbing his arm. "I must teach her to express herself in less violent ways," he muttered.

"Coming, Dr. Doppler?" Amelia smiled. She reached out to grasp the doorknob, but the door swung open to reveal Ambassador Wellington.

"Captain Amelia, if you've a few moments, I'd like to discuss a few items with you about docking at Ronan."

Delbert glanced a wary eye at the ambassador. What was it about the man that rubbed him the wrong way?

"Of course, Ambassador. Please do come in."

"Please. Call me Drake. Ambassador is too formal for two souls of the Etherium."

Amelia frowned slightly. "Souls of the Etherium. Where have I heard that? It is quite familiar."

"Minx," Drake drawled with a wide smile.

"Now wait one minute," Delbert interjected, jumping in to wave a finger beneath Drake's nose. "Slang like that is insulting, not to mention highly inappropriate given your and the Captain's positions, and I–"

"Done Minx, Doctor," Amelia growled. "Poet Laureate of Felinia."

Doppler's face dropped. "Oh, I see. Well, I uh …"

Amelia sighed and turned back to Drake. "Ambassador you were saying?"

"There are a few kinks I'd like to work out."

Doppler didn't like the way the man was leering at Amelia. How could she not see it? He couldn't quite pin it down, but he was very much inclined to stay around while the man was in Amelia's company. But apparently Amelia was not of the same mind.

"Of course," she acquiesced. "Doctor, if you would kindly excuse yourself."

"What-," Doppler looked surprised at the dismissal, while Drake merely smirked in his direction. "I, uh, yes, of course, Captain. I have to see to some navigation charts."

"Very good, Doctor," she nodded before turning to Drake and closing the door behind one very confused canid. "You were saying, Ambassador?


	10. Can't Take No For An Answer

Chapter 10 – Can't Take No for an Answer

Wellington knew, knew beyond the slightest measure, that he would successfully secure the negotiations he had been sent to oversee. He would have it all once the deal was finalized; money beyond imagination, status every man in the upper echelons of society dreamed to attain. It would all be his.

The only thing left to attain was a wife of equal stature. And in his mind, that wouldn't be a problem. Oh, it had been one before, to be sure. But the moment he had set foot on the _Legacy_, he realized he was suddenly ahead in that area as well, having immediately chosen the lucky woman. Now it would only be a matter of persuading her to accept his offer. But, he didn't foresee any problems in accomplishing that. After all, he was one of the planet's leading ambassadors. What woman wouldn't jump at the chance to be associated with him and in such a prestigious fashion? Yes, the lovely last link in his rapidly closing circlet. Now, all Drake had to do was convince her.

And after the smooth proceedings that he had skillfully orchestrated the other day in her stateroom, he was certain that wouldn't be a problem. For a while, shortly after coming onboard, Wellington had feared he might have competition from that pesky Canid astrophysicist.

He had noticed stolen glances from the Doctor to Amelia, and once or twice he thought he had seen Amelia do the same in the vicinity of Doppler. But that had obviously been the product of his overactive imagination. After all, the Canid had nothing to offer Ameila. He was homely, a poor dresser -- had the outfits he wore ever been in style? Drake was certain that if they had, it was at least 20 years ago. At least. On top of that, the man had a decided speech problem. Every time he turned around, he was tripping over his tongue. No, Wellington assured himself, Doppler was decidedly not Amelia's type, and after seeing the way she had dismissed the bumbling Doctor upon his arrival, he was confident the man was not even a flicker in the attractive Captain's mind.

It was with this new-found assurance and his ever-present confidence that Drake decided to call upon the lovely feline and begin the not-so-subtle wooing of his future wife.

After a gentle rap on the door and a polite pause for the answering, "Come in," he opened the door to find Amelia poring over star charts, meticulously plotting their next course of action. Her nose was wrinkled in thought; frustration was clearly evident in her green eyes.  
"Determining our next strike?" Drake asked, moving to stand behind her chair.  
Amelia looked up. "Ah, Ambassador. I apologize. I didn't hear you come in. Please," she gestured, "sit down and join me in this fruitless endeavor."  
"Fruitless?"  
"So it would seem," she sighed and reclaimed the star plotter she had discarded. "I'm having difficulties determining the most defensible route. If we choose to run along the Outer Linean, we court the risk of leaving our flank vulnerable to any craft that so chooses. But if we choose the Inner Linean, I fear we're in for a fierce ambush."  
Pinching the bridge of her nose, she shook her head and an offered him an apologetic smile. "Forgive me, Ambassador. It was not my intention to burden you with command issues."  
Drake dismissed her apology with a wave of his hand and took a seat next to her. Grasping her hand firmly between his, he gazed in to her eyes. "Captain, I assure you, it's no bother. None at all."  
The warmth of his hand suffused hers, and Amelia was shocked to discover herself somewhat flustered by the feel of Drake's hands warmly enclosing hers. She glanced in to the dark aqua of his eyes and felt herself falling in the swirling depths of compassion displayed there.  
"Thank you … for your ... kind words, Ambassador," she murmured, horrified at the demure tone her voice had taken.  
"Please," he protested softly, his thumb tracing circles inside her wrist, "Call me Drake."  
"Drake," she repeated thickly. Warning signals cascaded through her mind. This was not good. From the start, she had found the man attractive, but there was nothing wrong with that, she had reasoned. But now, with this. Wellington was affecting her in way she hadn't believed possible and what was worse, she realized with sudden and horror-filled clarity, was that part of her actually enjoyed it.  
Shame washed over her and clung tightly to her senses. Delbert! How could she be feeling this when Delbert was mere feet away, diligently plotting their course, at her behest, confident in the security of their love? She knew she couldn't allow this to happen, so calling upon every ounce of willpower she possessed, Amelia retrieved her hand from Drake's and graced him with a faint smile.  
"Ambassador … Drake," she amended at his frown, "While I am deeply flattered by your attention, I must decline you this familiarity. You see, I'm rather," she paused, searching for the most accurate word and finally settling on, "involved."  
"Seriously involved?" he pressed.  
Amelia shook her head in affirmation. "Quite."  
"A pity," he frowned, but then quickly brightened. "Although, women have been  
known to change their minds," he winked.  
Amelia couldn't help but admire the man's resolve. "They have," she conceded, "but this one will not. I can assure you of that."

Drake stepped closer and Amelia could smell the cologne he wore, a dark fragrance with just the merest hint of sandalwood. It was, she found herself realizing with dawning horror, rather intoxicating.

"Again, a pity," he winked. "I felt from the moment I came aboard that we shared much in common. Talking to you has only furthered that."

Amelia didn't know what to say.

Drake sensed her unease and laughed. "My apologies, Captain. I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"No, no, it's not that," she assured him. "It's just," she paused and then frowned. "I don't normally find myself in this type of situation," she explained.

"Then let me help you out of it," he offered. "Have I shown you my ship?"

"I beg your pardon?"

"My first ship," he repeated. "I told you early on that we both shared a love of sailing." He reached in to his pocket and retrieved a small screen, pressing a button. A vessel filled the display.

"This is a holo of it. My father presented it to me when I turned 13. Said it was time for me to become a man, and he knew of no better way than by doing it through sailing."

Amelia nodded, taking a small step back to put a bit of distance between them.

"My father felt the same way." She frowned. "Obviously not about me becoming a man," she clarified and more than little annoyed to find that she was actually flustered. "But about sailing. How it prepares one for life."

"A wise man."

"Yes," she agreed. Her eyes narrowed and she took a closer look at the photo. "It was a beautiful vessel."

"It was small."

"Yes, but still," she squinted, trying to make out the wording on the bow. "El Doppo? What an odd name for a ship."

Drake laughed. "Yes, an homage to a man my father greatly admired."

Amelia had the grace to frown. "I apologize. I meant no disrespect."  
"None taken," he assured her. "It was an odd name." He moved closer again and sneaked a glance at the doorway. "So very unlike the loveliness that is called to mind when one hears your name."

Amelia looked startled. "I beg your pardon?"

"Come now, Amelia," he sighed, a hint of frustration edging its way into his voice. "This playing hard to get game doesn't suit you. Surely you don't think I'm oblivious to what's going on here?"

"I can assure you I do, Ambassador," Amelia frowned. She thought she had made her position clear to him. There was certainly no reason to let him know that she was aware of the undercurrents between them. She had been firm. It was not something she was going to pursue. And Amelia certainly did not want him to even consider pursuing it. Especially with Delbert on board.

Frowning, she realized she didn't care for Drake's sudden boldness and casual familiarity, either. She narrowed her eyes. "And I don't recall giving you permission to take liberties with my name."

"Surely you must realize it has not escaped my attention that you are a fine woman." He brought a hand up and softly caressed a lock of her hair. "A fine woman, indeed."

Amelia was shocked, and it plainly showed on her features. "I will kindly ask you to remove your hands from my person, sir."  
Drake chuckled. "Don't act so surprised, Captain. I've seen the looks you've given me," he drawled. "I know what's on your mind."

"You most certainly do not," she huffed and quickly extended her claws. "I will ask you one last time; remove your hands from my person."

Drake chose to ignore the command, and instead made the extremely unwise decision of bringing his other hand to her posterior. Milliseconds later, Amelia's hand slashed through the air and glanced against the handsome feline's nose. It took him a moment to register that the strange sensation he was experiencing was actually intense pain. Upon realizing that, he brought a hand to his nose. He was somewhat surprised to see blood when he pulled it away. He was bleeding. Badly. He looked down at Amelia's hand and cringed when he saw his own blood dabbed on the tips of her claws.

"I do believe I gave you adequate warning, Ambassador," she acknowledged, wiping her claws with a handkerchief. "Tis a pity you chose to disregard it."

Drake could think of nothing to say, as most of his attention was currently focused on the unbearable pain emanating from his injured nose.

Amelia tsked at him as she stepped to the door and opened it, calling out for Lightoller.

"We seem to have need of Sickbay, Mr. Lightoller," she informed him when he arrived.

"Dear Lord. How did this happen," he inquired. He glanced back to his Captain before strolling to the Ambassador, taking sight of his blood-soaked face.

"I, uh, was a bit careless with a knife, I'm afraid," Wellington winced, casting a defiant eye in Amelia's direction, daring her to disagree with his fallacy.

Lightoller, fully aware of the Ambassador's intentions toward Amelia, glanced at his superior, clearly not buying the man's excuse. "Captain?"

"Quite right, I'm afraid," she agreed after a moment of calculated silence. She had no desire to see the conflict escalate any more than it already had. After all, she still had to see the man on a daily basis. And she was quite certain she had made her point … very clearly, in fact. She focused her attention on her First Mate.

"Please see to it that the Ambassador receives the necessary care for his injuries, Mr. Lightoller. And see to it that I'm not disturbed for the next few hours."

"Aye, Captain." Lightoller turned to Wellington. "Let's go, Mr. Ambassador," he coaxed, guiding him through the doorway. "You know, you ought to be more careful. Never know when someone … I mean something might lose control and hurt you."

Delbert, blissfully unaware of Amelia's situation, sat back and stretched, enjoying a short and well-deserved reprieve from his current study. He wasn't 100 percent certain, but he thought he might have finally deduced a route that would allow them safe passage through the Linean System and keep them clear of any rebel activity. He couldn't wait to show Amelia.  
As if a fairy godmother was hovering nearby, listening to his wishes, Amelia burst in to the room, eyes blazing. Her usually stoic demeanor was anything but, and Delbert easily discerned something was greatly amiss. He hoped to God it wasn't something he had done.

"What's wrong?" he asked, concern lighting his eyes.  
"That man!" she cried out in anger. "The nerve of that … that ... feline! How dare him!"  
Delbert schooled his features into an expression of utter calm, even as a slow rage began to simmer deep inside, and calmly asked, "Are you referring to Ambassador Wellington?"  
Amelia scowled. "Ambassador, ha! That man shouldn't be allowed to disgrace the  
title."  
"And what exactly did he do to you?" asked in the same, measured tones.  
"He had the nerve, the unmitigated gall to palm my backside! Can you believe the sheer audacity of the man?! And after I told him I was decidedly involved with another man!"  
Delbert growled and pushed his chair back, standing up. "Yes, as a matter of  
fact I can."  
Alarm quickly replaced anger as Amelia watched Doppler make his way to the  
door.

"Delbert! Where do you think you're going?"  
"Giving Wellington a piece of my mind," he fumed, reaching for the handle. "That's what I'm doing!"  
He was insane, she decided. Anger had temporarily shut down the analytical part  
of his mind. That could be the only explanation for this foolhardy action. She snatched his arm and closed her fingers tightly around his wrist.  
"Delbert, think rationally! Wellington is twice your size."  
"You yourself said size doesn't matter," he shot back, tugging his arm from her grasp.  
Amelia bit her lower lip and phrased her response very carefully. "In ah, some areas darling, it doesn't. But in this particular area, it does," she concluded, hoping he would understand. "Greatly, in fact."  
But Delbert was not to be swayed. "Amelia, I will not, not, allow him to treat you in such a fashion. You're my wif … why, why," he stuttered and quickly corrected himself, "you're much too important to me," he finished lamely, a portion of his anger suddenly deflated by yet another ill-timed slip of the tongue.

Wife, Amelia thought as his slip of the tongue registered in her head. Delbert was thinking of her as his wife. She closed her eyes. God help her. Hearing him say that sent a wave of giddy pleasure coursing through her, and it also gave her the perfect in to quickly steer his mind of its present course.

Time to put her womanly charms in to play. It was utterly unfair, she knew. But drastic times called for drastic measures, she reasoned as she slid her hands along the lapel of his jacket.  
"Darling," she purred. "I understand your anger. But if it doesn't bother me, then I must insist you not let it worry you." She snuggled closer. "Besides, we barely see one another as it is. Why should we let Wellington ruin what little time we have together, hmm?"  
Delbert sighed, his anger dissipating at the feel of her nestling close to him. As the tension in his shoulders faded, Delbert gave her a weak smile and grudgingly admitted, "I suppose I can see your point."  
"Merely suppose?" she murmured in a bewitching tone.  
Delbert thought for a moment, and then offered a hopeful, "Perhaps I need some more  
convincing?"  
Gracing him with a smile, Amelia leaned closer and whispered, "That can be arranged," before indulging him in a long kiss.  
When they parted, Delbert sported a lopsided grin and, eyes still closed, asked in  
a hopeful voice, "But please tell me you didn't let him get away with groping you like that."  
"Of course not, dear," she assured him, laughing. She ran a manicured nail behind his ear, scratching lightly. "He'll think long and hard before ever touching me again."  
"Good," was Delbert's only reply before leaning closer to steal another kiss.


	11. Business Before Pleasure

Chapter 11 – Business Before Pleasure

Creshenthia, a backwater planet known for its seedy inhabitants, free-flowing liquor and rowdy women, was a breeding ground for the galaxy's ruffians. It was a place even the most hardened spacers flinched at, so invariably it was a port call for the _Legacy _when passing through the system.

Amelia had given the port call much thought, debating whether or not she should allow her men to take some time away from the ship. Under normal circumstances, she wouldn't have given it a moment's thought, but after the taxing battle they'd just emerged from, she knew the time would do them good. But she also knew ample warning must be given before she allowed them to disembark. So it was with firm resolve and a steel voice that she addressed her men as they lined the deck of the _Legacy_.

"Take some time for yourself men, but remember where we are. This port isn't known for its friendly locals and it's known even less for its safety. If you must venture beyond the initial boundaries of port, exercise the utmost judgment, not to mention caution," Amelia warned them. "Anyone not here when we push off tomorrow gets left behind." She stared hard at her crew. "I don't think any of you want that."

A chorus of masculine voices lifted up in an "Aye, m'am."

Amelia, satisfied that she had made her point, nodded curtly. "Dismissed."

As the crew made their way off the ship, Lightoller came up behind her. "Any plans for shore leave, Captain?"

"Not for this spacer, Mr. Lightoller," she cracked a smile. "I have too much on my plate to even consider stepping foot of this ship."

Lightoller nodded his understanding. "Just the same Captain, might I suggest you take a little time for yourself while we have it. It has been a stressful few days, and even the formidable Captain needs some down time every now and then." The smile with which he delivered his words helped to take off a bit of the sting.

Amelia considered him for a moment and then shook her head in defeat. "I concede to your wisdom, Mr. Lightoller. Blast me for choosing such an able First Mate."

"Indeed, Captain."

"Perhaps I'll spend a nice evening in my quarters, a good book to keep me company."

"Aye, Captain. A good book. That is always pleasurable." A mischievous smile played at the corners of his mouth and his innocent suggestion of, "Perhaps Doctor Doppler might have a good title to loan you," earned him a sharp glare.

"Mr. Lightoller, I don't know what you're suggesting, but I take offense at –"

"Captain! Oh there you are, Captain." Amelia's statement was halted as a slightly out-of-breath-Doppler made his way to where the two spacers stood. "I went by your stateroom, but you weren't there."

Amelia gave him a withering look as Lightoller's smile grew even larger. "Rather difficult to be two places at once, wouldn't you say, Doctor?"

"Um, yes. Well, uh – I suppose so. Unless you had a time space distributor. That would allow it. Of course, those are only fabled, no scientific basis to substantiate them, as you know. But, it could be possible …" he stopped, realizing they were staring at him. Clearing his throat, he quickly mumbled, "No, ah, basis at all. So, yes, very difficult."

Lightoller coughed, though Delbert could swear it was a thinly-disguised laugh and excused himself from their presence with one last comment about the Captain wanting a good book.

Delbert turned to her questioningly. "Do you need a good book? I have several fascinating titles with me."

Amelia rolled her eyes and sighed. "Only you would think to bring fascinating titles on a mission such as this."

"Is that a no?"

"Most definitely. As much as I love a good read, our preferences do not coincide when it comes to literature, Doctor."

"Yes, I suppose you're right," Delbert agreed. "But," he continued with an earnest smile, "I have been sampling some of the works you suggested. So far, I've found them to be, ah, rather interesting."

Amelia's smile softened and she took a step closer to him, lowering her voice. "I do appreciate that, Doctor. Not many men would be so open to sampling their partner's culture. It means a great deal to me that you've chosen to do so," she confided as he blushed.

"Yes, well, ah," he stumbled, "I want to know you better."

Amelia glanced around and then fixed him with a feral smile.

"The crew will be completely gone in the next hour. Why don't you come by my quarters then and keep me company. I'm certain we can work on you getting to know me better."

Delbert swallowed hard and gritted his teeth. Oh, but the offer was tempting! It took every ounce of strength he had to not give in and allow himself the luxury of another night alone with Amelia. But, he couldn't. Ever since that incident with Drake, he had been waiting for an opportunity to confront the man – one that was out of Amelia's sight. He knew Wellington would have too much honor to mention it to the Captain and that was perfectly fine by him. He had caught whiff of the feline's shore plans and knew the Ambassador would be disembarking shortly. He needed to be on hand to follow him to his destination and then confront him. Better to do it in front of a crowd. Delbert wasn't given to any illusions about the man. If they were alone, he had no doubt the feline wouldn't hesitate to resort to dirty fighting.

Pulling himself together, he took a step away and gave her an apologetic smile.

"As much as I'd love to, and believe me," he winced, "I would _love_ to, I have plans that I must attend to this evening."

Amelia was stunned. Never, in the entire time they'd been seeing one another, had Delbert passed up an opportunity to spend time with her. Never.

"You have plans?"

"I do," he murmured. "I would much rather spend the evening with you, but this can't wait. Truly, it can't."

Amelia nodded, surprise still etched on her features. "If it cannot wait, then I understand. I will say I am rather surprised."

"Me too," Delbert sighed.

"Well, if you have plans, you'd best be on your way then, Doctor."

Delbert watched her with his dark brown eyes. "You're not angry at me?"  
Amelia frowned. "Of course I'm not angry with you. Disappointed, yes. But in the situation. Not in you."

"You are truly the most gracious woman I have ever met," Delbert smiled and took her hand before remembering they were on the bridge. He quickly transformed the loving caress to a hearty handshake. "Thank you, Captain. I will see you later this evening."

"Aye, Doctor," she agreed, watching him go, a perplexed frown making its way into her eyes. Something was most decidedly going on. Any fool could see that, and she was no fool. It was completely out of character for Delbert to deny himself time alone with her, especially on a mission. And it was so unlike him to evade the truth. Especially with her.

Best to find out what was going on and put a stop to it before it got out of hand.

Turning on her heel, she headed for Lightoller's quarters. The man was not going to be happy about having his liberty disrupted, but she had no choice.


	12. An Informal Education

A/N: I have overhauled the entire story. Several scenes have been added to previous chapters. I highly recommend going back and reading from the beginning, or you might be confused.

Chapter 12 – An Informal Education

Delbert had never seen anyone take so long to disembark ship. He had waited for 45 minutes before finally deciding that perhaps the man had been detained. Rather than waste the remainder of his wait, he had opted to pore over his beloved star charts under a tarp that had been erected to protect the precious cargo from the mist that had been present since arriving in port. He had been at it for a good half hour when the dulcet tones of the maddening Ambassador floated across the deck to his ears. He scooped up his charts and turned to duck into the hallway, but instead landed squarely against the larger man's chest, knocking him to his feet and scattering his papers across the soaked deck. Doppler glanced up to see Wellington scowling at him and then focused his attention on the smaller man standing next to him. He was definitely older than both he and Wellington, by a good 10 years at least. His eyes were a bright blue and his button-shaped nose turned up slightly. Floppy ears hung loosely to the side of his head, and Delbert suddenly realized he was looking at a Renan, a native of Renana, the sister planet of Ronan. Renans were said to be skilled negotiators and fiercely loyal to those they served under. Delbert wondered what the man was doing with someone like Drake. Amelia was apparently wondering the same thing, because she stepped away from her First Officer and directed her gaze to the Ambassador. Her words were sharp and filled with subtle rebuke.

"And pray tell who is this man you've brought aboard my ship, Ambassador? Without my permission, I might add."

Wellington spoke in a brusque manner. "This is Antonius Rupert. He has assisted me on several treaties and has been my right-hand man for the on-going negotiations with the Empire of Ronan."

Amelia was not pleased. "If he has been such an integral part of your stuff, why is it that he is just now joining you? And more importantly, why was I not informed on his addition to my crew?"

Drake glanced at her with irritation. "He was detained by proceedings back on  
Montressor. I knew he would be joining us at port, but I did not feel, in the interests of safety, that it would be wise to announce his arrival." He reached in to his vest pocket and pulled out a small piece of parchment. "The Ambassador Office and the Royal Navy both apparently agreed with me," he informed her as he handed the document to her. Satisfied that he had done his part, Wellington turned and made for his quarters, motioning for his assistant to follow.

Wellington's aide, Rupert, smiled apologetically and stooped down to help  
Doppler collect his papers.

"I'm sorry," he murmured softly. "I'm afraid the Ambassador can be a bit, ah, blunt, at times." He handed the wet papers back to the Canid. "He means well, though. He truly does care about people."

Delbert scoffed and let his disbelief show on his features. "Frankly, I find that hard to believe," he told Rupert, standing up and reaching a hand down to the older man. "From everything I've seen, Wellington is pompous and arrogant. His concern for others stems only from how far it will propel him in his career."

Rupert frowned, unsure of how to respond to Doppler's comment. Delbert frowned, realizing the awkward position he had placed the man in.

"I apologize. I shouldn't have spoken like that. I'm Dr. Delbert Doppler, astrophysicist." He thrust a hand out in greeting, forgetting the papers clutched there.

Antonius bit back a smile, but his eyes couldn't hide the twinkle there. Delbert blushed, embarrassed.

"Ah yes. Sorry. I forgot those were there." He fumbled with the papers, trying to shift the star charts tucked in his other arm. Rupert laughed and rescued the crumpled papers from Doppler, firmly grasping the Canid's proffered hand. "Antonius Rupert, intergalactic negotiator. A pleasure to meet you, sir."

"The pleasure is mine, sir. I've heard so much about your planet, but have never had the opportunity to visit. Perhaps sometime we could discuss your home world?"

A fleeting frown passed across the older man's features, but was gone a second later. Delbert frowned, the imperceptible emotion catching him by surprise. He started to say something, but was interrupted by Rupert's almost instant response.

"I would be honored to discuss my home world you at length, Doctor. Perhaps once I get settled in, we could do so over a lattoid."

"I look forward to it."

"As do I," Rupert assured him.

A loud clearing of the throat interrupted them and both men turned to see Wellington scowling at Doppler. "You've taken up quite enough of my man's time, Doctor. Kindly cease your prattle and allow him to get back to serious matters."

Delbert glared at the man before turning back to the Renan. "A pleasure meeting you, Antonius."

Rupert smiled and returned Doppler's papers before disappearing behind Wellington in to the bowels of the ship. Delbert watched them go and then retreated to the utility room to resume his wait. Wellington would have to disembark soon enough. The man was nothing if not predictable. And Delbert was nothing if not patient. He would wait.

The roiling gray clouds that had settled overhead only moments before were fitting, Delbert decided. It had been a cloudless day up until 15 minutes ago. But as soon as he had snaked his way through the wooden crates lining the stall where the _Legacy _was docked, the clouds had rolled in. It was an ominous omen one that usually wouldn't be lost on Delbert; however, today was different. Today, he was a man on a mission. A quest for justice. He was going to find Drake Wellington snake and give him what for. No matter how much she had protested and threatened him should he choose to take matters in to his own hands, there was no way Delbert was going to let the man get away with accosting Amelia. And he would look dark and mysterious with his black wool coat hanging just above his ankles and gray hat pulled low over his eyes.

But keeping a steady yet trail-able pace behind the feline Ambassador was difficult. By nature, the man could sneak around far more easily than Delbert. And as the streets became less crowded and more narrow and darker, Doppler had to focus to keep sight of him.

Businesses had taken a decidedly less-friendly tone as he walked alongside the dank, moss-covered wall. Delbert frowned as he took a moment to read the names of the establishments that resided in the less-reputable quarter of Creshenthia.

The Watering Wench, Lady's Malady and Devil's Drink were just a few of the shingles hanging overhead that offered dubious drink and questionable pleasures. His eyes landed on the Cat's Meow. The faded shingle bore three deep scratches embedded in the wood. He shuddered and shook his head. He didn't even want to know what tastes that particular establishment catered to. He wasn't surprised in the least that Drake would frequent such establishments. He knew beneath the suave and cultured exterior the man presented, resided the heart of a hell rake. The austere luster was merely a façade for a dark and less-than-scrupulous cad.

As Delbert contemplated Drake's questionable character, the subject in question slowed his pace and cast a furtive glance over his shoulder. Delbert, catlike in his reflexes -- Amelia would be proud he thought fleetingly -- pressed against the damp wall alongside him and sucked in his breath, fervently praying to blend in with the shadowy surroundings. He watched, lower lip wedged between his teeth, as Drake's gaze darted back and forth. After what seemed an eternity, the feline grunted, satisfied that he had not been followed, and quickly ducked inside a doorway behind him.

Delbert's eyes fell upon the creaky shingle that swung haphazardly above the doorway. The white paint, which had once probably glistened proudly in the summer sun, now fell in rotting chips, littering the cobblestone below and giving it a milky white appearance. He could just discern the outline of a dark green animal drawn against the backdrop.

Delbert was unsure of what to do. He hadn't really planned past following Drake and seeing where he was going. He supposed it would be best to follow the Felid inside and covertly observe him. He wasn't certain what exactly he was hoping to see and if he did see something, what he would do with the information was a bit unclear. He snorted in disgust.

"Could you make it any less clear, old boy?" he snorted.  
Best to simply head inside and let events take their natural course ... whatever it might be. With a deep breath to fortify his courage and a rapid tug on the brim of his hat to better hide his face, Delbert squared his shoulders and boldly strode through the splintered wooden door that would lead him into another world. 


	13. A White Knight in a Green Hen

Chapter 13 – A White Knight in a Green Hen

The Green Hen was a veritable den of iniquity. The hardwood floors, dank, smoky atmosphere, busty wenches who had more coming out than they kept in, and pirates – he quickly scanned to make certain none were from his last unfortunate encounter with pirates – all combined to create a sordid atmosphere which Delbert found totally unappealing. His eyes were drawn to the rear of the establishment where kegs of various ales and beers lined the wall behind the bar, and the counter below was stained with the dark colors of the brews that had carelessly fallen from the oft-used taps. Reflected in the mirror lining the wall behind the bartender were bottles too numerous to count. A reticent drinker, Delbert was amazed at how many different labels were displayed there. Tall bottles with dark necks, skinny bottles, ones that curved in shape, translucent ones and there was even a liquid that glowed a bright green. Probably best to stay away from that one, he decided. Last time he had crossed paths with green inebriants, he had come away with a significantly lighter purse than he had come in to the establishment with.

Never in his whole life had he seen such a raucous display of vulgarity, inebriation and promiscuity. All around him, the seediest of the seedy lurked about, purse strings untied and alcohol within an arm's reach. Drake was certainly in his element, Delbert admitted to himself darkly. This was very similar to where Delbert had imagined the cad would spend his time at. His imaginings had been tinged with a naïve understanding of the nautical underworld. But having now experienced it, he was certain he had been along the right lines.

A familiar voice, loud and arrogant, floated past his ears and interrupted his musings. He turned and tried to discern Wellington's whereabouts. The bar. Near the far right end. There he sat, swilling a dark brown substance with foam trailing down the side of his pewter container. The liquid slopped over the side as he took another swig. Delbert turned his nose in disgust. The man was a complete fraud. How he had ever become an ambassador was beyond comprehension.  
Shaking his head in disgust again, Delbert weaved his way through the tables littered carelessly about the floor. Sailors and ruffians sat side by side, smoke rising from the murky darkness to mix with the foul stench of sweat and alcohol. He could barely stand the smell. He looked around and took in the display of utter degradation that surrounded him.

Near his arm, four men sat around a scarred table, thin slivers of playing cards cutting through the air as they were dealt to the gnarled hands which greedily snatched them. Across from him, he could see a lady - and he used the term quite loosely - sidling up to a rough looking and clearly inebriated Captain who sat haphazardly on a wooden chair. He could hear the man's racous laughter as the woman leaned down and whispered something into his ear. Delbert swallowed hard. He didn't want to know what had just been offered and enthusiastically accepted.

As much as he loved Amelia, this was definitely an aspect of her life that he knew he would never be able to understand. They had argued before - albeit rarely - about the company she willingly surrounded herself with. And although he would now never ask her to leave, never ask her to compromise who she was for him, he had at one point expressed his disbelief that she could so willingly jump into an environment which fostered such a carnal existence. He could remember the anger that had quickly flared when he had innocently suggested she consider sharing her experiences and knowledge in a more civilized environment, one less conducive to pirating and beer swilling.

_"And what, pray tell, is that supposed to mean, Doctor!"  
_

_The question, delivered in a low and ominous tone, hung in the air between them, a simmering fire in Amelia's eyes focusing solely on the uncertainty reflected in his. Delbert, still new to the arena of dating and still a bit unsure of exactly where he stood with the beautiful Felid, opened his mouth before closing it uncertainly.  
_

_"Well, ah," he fumbled, twisting the handkerchief he held in his hands, "I merely meant that perhaps you might find it refreshing and a tad less taxing if you spent some time teaching at the Academy. The students there could benefit so much and you --"  
_

_"I what, Doctor," Amelia broke in, advancing closer to where he stood. "I might find the rigors of command less trying? You find me unable to perform my duties? Is that what you're telling me?"  
_

_Delbert adjusted his glasses as he sputtered a "No! No! Of course not. I was merely suggesting that some time spent in port would allow to get away from that rough environment, the salty men on your ship," he gave her a weak smile and finished his line of reasoning. "It would allow you to be more feminine. You wouldn't have to be so rough and tough, so to speak."  
_

_The narrowed eyes and thinly stretched lips should have been enough warning that he'd made the wrong reply. But just in case he wasn't certain, the flattening of her sharp ears definitely informed him that he'd chosen his words poorly.  
_

_"More feminine." It wasn't a question. In fact, Delbert had the unsettling impression it was actually a threat. He took a step back and collided with the table behind his knees. Amelia followed him and brought her nose close to his. Her words, when spoken, were delivered in a scathing tone.  
_

_"If you had wanted to be with someone more feminine, then you should have pursued that two-headed saleswoman you so foolishly allowed to goad you into buying that metal contraption."  
Delbert opened his mouth to reply, but Amelia waved a finger sharply at him effectively cutting him off.  
_

_"Don't even think about speaking. As for the company I choose, I realize they are not the cultured, hoity toity band of academics you so often surround yourself with, but I will have you know they are a trustworthy group of men and damn fine sailors. I would trust my life to any one of them and, in fact, have several times."  
_

_Delbert's brow furrowed in surprise. "Hoity toity? My colleagues are not 'hoity toity,'" he frowned. "I will admit, at times, they can be a bit ... ah .. reserved, but your assessment is rather unfair."  
_

_Amelia regarded him incredulously. "My assessment is unfair? You just blasted the company I keep, not to mention my profession, and you have the gall to question my assessment?"  
_

_Delbert blinked in surprise. "I was not 'blasting' your company nor your profession. I merely offered a suggestion I thought you might consider."  
_

_"For future reference, I suggest you keep your suggestions to yourself."  
_

_Delbert huffed and brought his arms across his chest. "Well, I never --"  
_

_"Yes, I can certainly attest that you never thought to think before voicing your opinion," Amelia nodded.  
_

_"That is not what I was going to say," Delbert informed her.  
_

_"A pity."  
_

_Delbert threw his hands in the air and turned to regard her with barely contained annoyance. "You are the most frustrating ... most incorrigible ... stubborn woman I have ever met! I don't understand you sometimes!" he sighed in frustration and turned away to rant at the bookcase lining his wall. "A man makes a casual suggestion to the woman he loves, a suggestion only mentioned because he wants to spend more time with her, in an effort to bring their relationship to the next level, and said woman pounces on him as if he's suggested she suddenly give up her career and spend her time domesticated, knitting him socks and sweaters!"  
_

_Amelia regarded him curiously, surprised at his frustrated outburst and more than a little confused by what he had to say. She lowered her voice and stepped up behind him.  
_

_"You mean you weren't suggesting I give up my career?"  
_

_He kept his back to her, but released a little of the tension contained in his shoulders. "Of course not."  
_

_"And the company I keep?"  
_

_"I just want you to be treated like a lady deserves to be treated," was his soft admission.  
_

_Amelia brought her hand to rest on his shoulder. "And being more feminine?" came her tentative question.  
_

_Delbert reached up to lace his fingers with hers. "Purely selfish on my part," he admitted as he turned around bringing their intertwined hands to rest over his heart.  
_

_She looked at him questioningly.  
_

_He smiled shyly and moved closer. "You always take my breath away, but when you were that dress of yours-"  
_

_"The ivory one?"  
_

_"Yes," he nodded. "When I see you in that I positively stop breathing."  
_

_Amelia laughed and closed the final space between them. "It seems I have been a hotheaded idiot," she murmured and traced a pattern down the lapel of his jacket.  
_

_"Only a little," Doppler assured her with a gentle laugh.  
_

_Amelia smiled and nodded. "I deserve that."  
_

_"You deserve to be pampered."  
_

_"Do I now?"  
_

_"Indeed. And I know just the man for the job," he informed her as he placed a soft kiss against her neck.  
_

_"I'm very much open to suggestions," she murmured. "But first, I want to know exactly what you meant by moving our relationship to the next level."  
_

_Delbert pulled away and blushed. "Oh ... ah ... I ... I can't believe I said that out loud."  
_

_"Ah but you did." She glided a finger along the opening of his jacket. "Exactly what level did you have in mind, my dear Doctor?"  
_

Delbert broke into a wide smile as he remembered the events that had immediately followed his explanation after Amelia's persistent and persuasive questioning. A sailor gave him an odd look and Delbert, remembering where he was, quickly schooled his features back into an irritated scowl.

_Stay focused_, he admonished himself, directing his attention back on Drake. He could hear the faint conversation between Wellington and the man sliding another frothy beverage to him. Arrogant woman, incompetent captain and hateful ... well a word he didn't want to repeat and certainly didn't care hearing in reference to Amelia dripped with acid from the Ambassador's lips. Anger flared within him and he strode purposefully to where Drake sat. He'd just about had enough of the pompous idiot and it was time someone other than Amelia put him in his place.

"I'd quit referring to Captain in such a derogatory manner if I were you, Wellington," Delbert warned in a low growl as he came to stand behind him. "One never knows when one might be overheard by the wrong people."

Drake's lips curled up in a sneer as he took one last gulp and finished his drink. Turning in his chair, he gave Delbert a disdainful glance before standing up to address the smaller man. "Are you threatening me, Dr. Doppler?"

"Quite possibly."

"You should know that threats do nothing but anger me."

"I could honestly care less," Delbert told him, keeping his gaze level with the larger man.

"And where did this sudden bout of courage come from? Been sniffing around that Felid's coattails?"

Delbert drew himself squarely up. "Just what are you insinuating?"

"Oh please," Wellington drawled. "It doesn't a scientist to realize you are attracted to that … woman. I wouldn't be shocked to find out that she dallies with her crew. Just be careful dog boy. She's with you one night and the next night it'll be that goody-goody first mate of hers."

"Are you questioning her honor?" Doppler asked in an offended voice.

"And if I am?" Drake challenged. "What are you going to do about it?"

Delbert stood for a moment, contemplating the question. What was he going to do about it? After all, he'd never been much of a fighter, but this oversized oaf was definitely asking for it.

"Well, I … I," he sucked in a deep breath and curled his fists. "I'll have to clean my clock for you … that is ... your clock for you!"

"You?" Drake sneered and slid a finger beneath Delbert's nose. "You couldn't clean your own clock if you tried!"

"That's the most preposterous thing I've ever heard," Delbert blustered, momentarily losing context of Wellington's statement. "I've cleaned my clocks many times!" He stopped, realizing what he'd said. "I don't mean I knocked myself our, of course," he amended huffily, "I merely meant -"

"Shut up and go back to your little feline wench, Doctor. The Green Hen is no place for puppies," Drake drawled before reaching for his drink.

It took a split second for Delbert to decide upon a course of action. He clenched his teeth and balled his hand into a fist by his side. In less time than it took for him to blink and follow through with conscious thought the route his body had chosen to travel, he watched, in amazement, as his fist came up and solidly connected with the right side of Drake's jaw.

Ale went flying everywhere as the mug upturned, covering patrons, Drake and Delbert. The sopping feline stood, eyes widened in shock that Delbert had actually delivered on his threat. Then his eyes narrowed dangerously.

"Wrong decision, dog boy," he hissed and extended his claws. The flickering candlelight reflected sharply off the long, black daggers and Delbert swallowed hard. Male pride aside, the scientific aspect of his addled brain finally kicked in, quickly beginning to process the situation he now faced. Angry feline. Sharp claws. Twice his size. Outcome: not good. Not good at all. But, he had started it, and by God, he would finish it!

A slow fire began to burn in his eyes. He was tired of the big oaf groping Amelia; tired of Drake belittling him; and completely fed up with his derogatory comments that had been aimed at Amelia ever since she'd shot him down. No, Delbert decided, he was going to let this hairball finally have it. He'd kept his temper far too long, and now there was no turning back. He bared his teeth at Drake in a feral smile, surprising the ambassador.

"Wrong move?" he growled. "I certainly don't think so."

"We'll see about that!" Drake spat and lunged forward, slicing through the fine linen of Delbert's shirt before he could even react to the move. The bar grew deathly silent, and it took a moment for Delbert to register the lancing fire that had just begun to dance up and down his left arm. He looked down, in shock, to see a bright red rapidly seep through the white linen, staining the precious fabric. The astrophysicist clinically noted three open gashes, relatively deep, beneath the ripped material, before slowly bringing his gaze back to where Drake stood, smirking openly.

"Wrong move," was the only warning Delbert gave as he darted forward and swiped a paw against the ambassador's injured nose, sending the larger man to his knees, howling in pain and grabbing at his nose. Delbert seized the opportunity this afforded and tucked his arm tightly to his side before barreling shoulder first in to the feline's stomach. Wellington, though, had recovered just enough to see the movement and reached out, catching Doppler by the arm. He jerked it behind the canid's back and brought it sharply upward, causing Delbert's eyes to widen in sudden agony.

"Had enough?" the larger man taunted, tightening his grip on the arm.

"Hardly," Doppler gasped as tears sprang from his eyes.

"My, my, aren't we the brave little masochist," Wellington sneered.

"I ... am ... not ... a ... ow!" A hard elbow smashing in to Delbert's side effectively cut off the sentence. He raised his hand for yet another blow when an authoritative voice rang out within the bar.

"Take your hands off Doctor Doppler!"

The command, barked out in a harsh, staccato voice caused Drake to whirl around, bringing Delbert with him. Lightoller stood in the entryway, eyes blazing and plasma pistol cocked in hand. He adjusted the sight so that it lined up evenly with Wellington's head.

"Ambassador, were I you, I would most definitely heed the order to release the good doctor. If not, I cannot be held responsible for the nervous twitch of my finger."

Wellington regarded the man for a long minute, trying to assess the validity of his threat. After brief consideration, he nodded and released Doppler with a harsh thrust, shoving him to the grimy wooden floor. He smiled broadly and spread his hands.

"Just a gentlemen's argument, Mr. Lightoller. Settling it with a good, old-fashioned round of fisticuffs."

"There will be no brawling of any kind, whether it is on ship or in port, Mr. Ambassador. Do I make myself clear?" Lightoller knew he was slightly overstepping his boundaries. As First Mate, he did have jurisdiction over crew and passengers, but as an Ambassador, Wellington did have considerable clout. He hoped his plasma pistol would convince the man to overlook that fact.

Apparently, it did. Wellington drew his teeth back into what could only be considered a forced grin.

"As crystal, Mr. Lightoller. Clear as crystal."

Lightoller highly doubted that and cast a wary eye in Wellington's direction to inform him of such, but nonetheless, he slightly lowered his pistol and allowed the man to pass without further comment. Turning to Doppler, he bent down and assessed the canid.

"Doctor, are you all right?" he asked, extending a hand and pulling the injured man to his feet.

"I believe I require medical attention," he muttered, gripping his fingers tightly around his bleeding arm.

"I can see that," Lightoller nodded. "Hold steady," he commanded and ripped the lower half of Delbert's sleeve. Taking the strip of material, he quickly tied a makeshift tourniquet around the wound.

"There. That should help to staunch the blood flow until we can get you to a doctor." He guided Doppler to the door and helped him through the entryway. "We'd best get back to the ship," he instructed, glancing at their surroundings in a reproving tone. "This isn't the most reputable part of town."

"So I gathered," Doppler admitted with a frown. "I didn't know this was where Wellington was headed. Obviously, I wouldn't venture to a saloon of my volition. I had absolutely the breast … um … best intentions upon entering the establishment," he quickly finished, a dull blush staining his features.

Lightoller smothered a smile with a cough. "I'm certain you did, Doctor. Watch your step," he cautioned as they stepped onto the gangplank that would lead them up to the _Legacy_.

"Mr. Lightoller, I'm afraid I must insist that you not mention this to the Captain," Delbert began slowly. "She has plenty of things to worry about. Things much more important than her lover ... ly, uh, crew getting in to such a small spat." He grimaced as another wave of pain shot through his arm and then offered the man a weak smile. "Don't you agree?"

The First Mate bit his bottom lip in an effort to contain his laughter. Oh but this man had an uncanny ability to perpetuate the worst slip of the tongues he'd ever been privy to. He had to have a little fun at his expense. It'd be a crime not to.

"Aye, Doctor," he agreed, once he was finally able to reply with a straight face. "Best not to have her worrying about her boy ... s on deck. She does have more important matters below deck in the berthing area, and what with her restless walking at night lately, I'd have to agree that it'd be best to keep this under wraps and focus on her staying tucked in each night." Lightoller grabbed a breath and wiped imaginary sweat from his tanned brow. "Thank goodness we've got just the right man who can keep her in bed at night right here on board the _Legacy_!"

Delbert's eyes grew as large as saucers and he asked with a pronounced stutter, "W… we ... d … d ... do?" He looked around frantically, while trying to maintain a casual façade and failing miserably.

"Why Doctor Dillamond, of course! Just a few drops of sleeping tonic, and I'm sure the Captain will have no difficulty in falling asleep," Lightoller grinned wickedly before casting an innocent look Doppler's way. "Why? Whom did you think I was referring to?"

"Oh … um ... well, that is … uh … no one in particular," Delbert finally shrugged and stepped onto the main deck. "No one at all." He sighed and a small smile graced his pained features. "Yes, Mr. Lightoller, I think you're right. We should let the Captain worry about more important things. No need to bother her with my minor indiscretion tonight."

"I daresay something is minor if it involves getting one's arm ripped open. Wouldn't you agree, Mr. Lightoller?" The question, uttered in a low and dangerous tone, came floating from somewhere across the shrouded deck.

"Good evening, m'am," Lightoller acknowledged and took a step away from Delbert.

Amelia dipped her head to him in silent greeting and emerged from the dark shadows, her form stiff and countenance stone. Delbert took a step back and gulped. He had seen that look before. It was not good. Amelia glanced once at him and then shifted her attention to her First Mate.

"Good evening, Mr. Lightoller. Thank you for returning our wayward astrophysicist as ordered. That will be all."

"Aye, m'am."

Delbert watched with envy as the First Mate fled the deck and retired below. He felt Amelia's blistering stare bore in to the back of his head and he slowly turned, mentally girding himself for the storm to come. She was seething. Delbert recognized the low simmer boiling in the eyes he knew so well; eyes that normally only held love, and sometimes a bit of light-hearted frustration, when trained on him. But not now. Best to get this over with, he thought with a sigh.

"Captain, I can explain -"

Amelia shot up a hand. "Not one word, Doctor. I don't want to hear it. I've a good mind to finish what Wellington started," she snapped angrily. "Below decks now. Report to your quarters. Medical will be along shortly."

Delbert stood silent, amazed by the anger she was directing toward him and surprised that she knew about Wellington. He squinted and tried to gauge how much leeway he might have. He took a solid step backwards when he realized it was none.

"Aye, Captain," he acquiesced with a simple nod. "I'll report to my quarters and await medical."

"See to it then," she snapped with an angry glare. "Dismissed."


	14. Hell Hath No Fury

Chapter 14 – Hell Hath No Fury …

The flickering candlelight danced across the room, leaping in and out of the shadows coating the walls. Delbert followed the pattern idly, playing with the ends of the cloth he had tied around his wounded arm. It had succeeded in staunching the blood flow, and the pain had lessened somewhat. Now instead of a raging fire racing throughout his arm, he only had to contend with a dull throb. He wished medical would get to his quarters quickly. He had more important things to do than sit around and wait for a doctor. More important things such as dealing with a certain irritated captain. He thought for a moment. Perhaps irritated was too light a word.

His ears perked up when he heard footsteps halt outside his room, and he turned as the wooden door slowly creaked open. Surprise lit his features when he discovered not a doctor, but rather the captain standing there, a scowl on her features.

"Amelia! What are you doing here?" he squeaked, his eyes frowning in question.

"Doctor, I have neither the time nor the inclination to explain myself to you. Follow me," she instructed stiffly and executed an about face, moving along the port bulkhead. Doppler watched her go for a moment then sighed. She was obviously still quite angry. He had expected her to be, but a part of him had hoped his injuries would have displaced some of the irritation and replaced it with a small measure of concern. Apparently, he was not to be so lucky. Grabbing his overcoat, he shrugged one arm in to it and followed her out.

The walk through the belly of the ship was tense and except for a few greetings from passing crewmembers, it was made in silence. As they neared the ship doctor's quarters, Delbert slowed down, but Amelia kept walking, strolling briskly by and continuing down the corridor.

Wisely, Delbert chose to refrain from questioning this and merely followed behind. His perplexity mounted when they ascended the stairwell and stepped onto the main deck. With a look that clearly said, "Stay here," Amelia glanced at Doppler before approaching Lightoller, who was standing watch.

"Mr. Lightoller, I cannot find Doctor Dillamond," she informed him. "Have you, by chance, seen him?"

"No, m'am. I haven't seen hide or hair of the doctor since he departed for liberty."

"It's as I thought," she sighed. "I fear our good doctor has found a bit of company too enticing to leave," Amelia noted, cracking a grim smile.

"Most likely, m'am."

"In any event, I will be taking Doctor Doppler to my quarters and will attend to his wounds there."

"Yes, m'am."

"Not one of word of this anyone, Lightoller. I don't want any scuttlebutt making its way through the ship." She positioned her nose mere inches from his. "Do I make myself clear?"

"Like fresh rainwater on Danobian glass, Captain."  
Amelia nodded. "Good man. Carry on." She turned and headed to the stairwell that would take them below deck and to her quarters. "Dr. Doppler, you will follow me."

Amelia's quarters were dark, save for a single lamp nestled again the far corner of her nightstand. The open windows rattled softly as the ship rolled, ever so slightly, back and forth, the crisp night air sliding across the back of Doppler's neck. He shivered as the cool, moist wind danced across his fur. The breeze felt good. It was a minor luxury in the mess he had found himself deposited among.

Amelia finally broke the silence with a curt, "Shut the door, Doctor."

He did as instructed and then turned to face his lover-turned-temporary nemesis. "Amelia, we need to talk."

"Yes, we do." Her tone was terse and devoid of any of the compassion he had come to expect from her.

"I understand you're ah … upset with me," he began.

"Livid would be a more accurate term," she muttered, pushing him on the bed. "Sit there and don't move," she ordered as she retrieved a tray off the nightstand. It was filled with assorted bandages, antiseptics and frightful-looking pair of scissors. Placing it near his side, she chose a particularly nasty-looking orange disinfectant. As she unscrewed the cap, he caught a whiff of its scent. If the odor was any indication of its potency, Doppler was certain it would hurt something fierce, and knowing Amelia he had a feeling it had been chosen quite deliberately.

He watched as she soaked a thick piece of gauze in the foul liquid before turning around to face him, eyes blazing with fury.

"I should have you thrown in the brig for this! You're just lucky we were in port. Had this happened on the ship," her words trailed off, and she sighed in frustration. "Honestly Delbert Doppler! What in the Etherium were you thinking? Getting involved in a bar room brawl and with a man twice your size, who's an Ambassador no less!"

"I was thinking," he winced as she dabbed at the cut along his lip, "that I was defending your honor."

"I'm quite capable of defending my own honor, Delbert. Thank you very much."

"Dammit, Amelia! I love you! I may not be the brawniest of men and no, I'm not much of a spacer. I'm an astrophysicist, an academic. But I am a _man_, and that means I will rise to defend the woman I love!" he yelled, angrily jerking away from her ministrations.

Amelia sucked in a small breath. She could see the fire in Delbert's eyes. She would have to tread carefully.

"Delbert. Darling. I'm touched that you defended my honor," she told him in a low voice. She ran her fingers through his hair, which now hung above his shoulders, having come loose in the scuffle, and then continued, "I simply don't want to see you hurt, love."

"I'm not the weakling you think me to be," he muttered darkly.

"Weakling?" Her eyes widened in shock. "Delbert Doppler, I do not think of you as weak. You are, by far, one of the bravest and strongest men I've ever known." Her eyes narrowed dangerously. "Don't you dare roll your eyes at me. I'm speaking the truth."

When he didn't respond, Amelia brought her hand beneath his chin and forced him to look at her. "You listen to me. It was you who freed us from the pirate brute back on Treasure Planet. You, not I, who took a laser blast for that ambassador back on Corsica."

Delbert looked up. "I thought you said we weren't allowed to discuss that anymore."

"We're not," she shrugged. "But there's an exception to every rule. What I'm trying to get through that thick canid skull of yours is that I have never thought of you as weak." Her eyes softened. "You are one of the bravest, most caring, kindest, not to mention, handsome men I've ever known."

Delbert's eyes closed in relief at her statement, and Amelia could see the anger drain from his features. The subtle straightening of his shoulders as he lifted his gaze was not lost on her, and it filled her with happiness.

"I'm sorry." A soft admission as he took her hand.

"Don't be." She ran her other hand along his profile until her thumb rested against the corner of his lips. "We're all entitled to a moment of anger every now and then."

"Yes," Doppler agreed, "but never directed at you."

"Even at me."

"No." He shook his head. "I never want to direct my anger at you. Don't argue with me on this, Amelia." He raised a hand to still her protest.

"Very well," she finally acquiesced, shaking her head in amusement. "You are far too giving with me. You realize that, don't you?"

"You deserve it." He smiled softly, a hint of the old Doppler shyness coming through once again.


	15. The Captain Takes Charge

Chapter 15 The Captain Takes Charge

The daily staff meeting was substantially more tense than usual following the Green Hen scuffle. Lightoller had made the strategic decision to place the men at opposite ends of the table, an action that, thus far, had proved ineffective. The two were still at each other, with heated glares being shot back and forth between them. The tension was palpable. Lightoller was secretly relieved that the uncomfortable meeting was finally drawing to a close.  
With the daily briefing through, Amelia pointedly nodded at her First Mate and then threw a quick glance at Delbert who was still gathering his papers. Lightoller shook his head in silent understanding. Content that the man knew what to do, Amelia turned to Wellington who was trying to make his way out the door.  
"Mr. Ambassador, a moment if you please."  
"Actually Captain, I'm rather busy," Wellington told her brusquely.  
"It was not a request, Ambassador."  
"You realize you possess no real authority over me, don't you?"  
Delbert moved forward, ready to defend Amelia once again, only to be stopped by Lightoller's friendly, but restraining, hand.

"Perhaps we should leave, Doctor."  
"We'll do no such thing," he protested. But catching sight of Amelia's stony gaze, his fiery bluster diminished into a meek nod. "Ah, perhaps you're right, Mr. Lightoller. I'm certain the Captain can take care of herself."

Amelia waited for the two to leave before replying to Drake's thinly-veiled impertinence with a grim smile. "Indeed, I do realize that fact." At his satisfied smirk, Amelia continued, "But what you fail to understand is that Director Dumas is a dear family friend who I've known since childhood. In fact, I used to spend my vacations at his summer home near Nestal."  
The color drained from Wellington's features. "Director Dumas is my direct superior and the only man who has yet to decide upon my permanent status as Ambassador to Croaja."  
"Yes, I recall him mentioning something to that effect the last time we spoke," she replied idly, gazing at a fingernail. Satisfied with it, she looked up at Drake. "Such a prestigious and highly-sought after posting, if I'm not mistaken."  
"Comparable to a position in the Admiralty," Drake replied hoarsely.

"Ah. Very prestigious then."

"I would've thought such a ploy would be beneath someone such as yourself, Captain."

"Then this has been a learning voyage for all us, hasn't it, Ambassador. Why just last night I was reflecting upon the hitherto revealed facets of your personality that you so kindly chose to grace my crew and myself with these past few days." She narrowed her green eyes and gazed at him from beneath the hooded lids. "I suggest you accept my offer to stay for a moment."

Drake stood silent for a long moment, contemplating the stalwart Captain. Finally, he sighed heavily and sat down in the chair near her extended palm.

"You leave me no choice but to do so."

"True, I don't." She sat down across from him and ran her claws along the table's edge. "I hate resorting to such methods, Ambassador, but to steal your words only a moment ago, you left me no choice but to do so." Her usual poise brooked no argument, but in this instance, she was giving him a choice. She had effectively caged him, but was letting him know that he had put her in the position which forced her to do so. If he was going to go down, it would be of his own doing. She had offered him a somewhat truce. She was going to give him a chance to explain himself. He'd be a fool not to accept it. And if there was one thing Drake Wellington was not, it was a fool. With a heavy sigh, he ran a hand through his glossy hair and then offered her a grudging smile.

"I hate conceding anything to anyone, Captain, but I must admit you speak the truth."

Amelia was surprised by the man's willing concession, but masked it behind an arched eyebrow and dipped her head. "Let me be frank with you. Your behavior has been less-than-acceptable these past few weeks. I will not tolerate disrespect to myself, my officers or crew. Your treatment of Doctor Doppler leaves much to be desired."

Drake regarded her steadily as he collected his thoughts. He flexed his hand a few times before and then pushed his chair back, stood and walked to the open porthole.

"If we're being blunt, Captain, then allow me the same courtesy." He looked to her for permission. At her swift nod, he continued.

"I know there is something going on between you and the Doctor. If I'm not mistaken, I'd hazard a pretty certain bet that he is the person you referred to as being 'involved' with. I owe you many things, the first being an apology for my unprofessional behavior these past few days, as well as my inappropriate actions toward you in this very stateroom." Drake turned and made his way to where she sat. Gazing down in to her deep green eyes, he blew a breath through his pursed lips and inclined his head.

"Please accept my humblest apologies for any discomfort I've caused you and your crew recently. It was inappropriate, and I can assure you, it will not happen again."

Amelia regarded him, silently assessing the sincerity of his words. After a long pause, she, too, stood up and gazed back in to the deep gray eyes that were staring intently in to her own. "I believe you are sincere in your words, Wellington."

Drake smiled. "I am. And I believe that I once asked you to call me Drake." He extended a hand to her. "I hope that we can start over and hopefully emerge as **fA/Nriends** from this. I realize I have a long way to go in securing that possibility, but I am willing to try."

A small smile lifted the corners of Amelia's mouth, and she took his hand in her own, firmly grasping it. "I can see why you've managed to climb through the ranks … Drake."

Wellington grinned. "Yes, well, it is a talent." He winked at her. "Truly Captain, I am glad we were able to solve this before extending our claws. Although," he rubbed his chin gingerly, "your Doctor seems more than happy to come out paws flying."

Amelia frowned, but Drake interrupted before she could say anything, holding up a hand to ward off any comment. "Believe me, I deserved what I got. I said some less-than-admirable things last night. And should they repeated to you, please know that I am truly sorry. But you shouldn't hold any grudge against Doppler. He did exactly what I would've done had our situations been reversed."

"I have a newfound respect for you, Ambassador. To be honest, I find it hard to digest this sudden change in you, but I am willing to give you the benefit of the doubt."

Drake shrugged. "That is more than fair of you, and I can understand your reservations. As for my change, chalk it up to your effective methods of persuasion," he snorted, "as well as my ability to know when to withdraw from a battle." At her look of confusion, he chuckled. "I quickly realized, after retiring to nurse my wounds last night, that there was no possibility of me ever coming between the two of you."

Amelia nodded. "Very astute of you, Ambassador." She frowned and pursed her lips. "I would ask that you keep that bit of knowledge to yourself. I would rather not have my entire crew know the exact nature of our relationship."

"I can respect that, Captain. You have my word that it will remain so." He turned and headed for the door, but stopped to ask one more thing of Amelia. "Captain, if you wouldn't mind, please pass along my apologies to the good Doctor. I would do so myself, but I think it best for both our interests, if we don't see each other for a few days. A bit of time to cool down seems wise to me."

"I couldn't agree more, Ambassador," Amelia noted with a wry grin. "I couldn't agree more."

_To be continued ..._

**A/N**

**No, not dead. Just busy. Been moving these past eight months - five moves! But thank you for continuing to read. It's slow going because I'm going back and fixing things that have caught my attention - all in an effort to make it a better story for you guys! Please let me know what you think.**


	16. Fanning the Flames of War

**Chapter 16 – And So Burns the Flames of War**

The Rebel leader knew beyond all reason that the Empire would stop at nothing until they had conquered Ronan, taken all her vast resources and crushed her people. His planet was one of proud history, technological advancements and a rich tradition. The Empire, in its entire monstrosity, would leave nothing behind of his home world. They would inundate it with their own traditions, immerse his world in their culture and quickly diminish all sparks that once burned Ronian. False promises of technological advances, hollow boasts of the preservation of Ronian traditions – all lies. The Empire only served itself.  
It was his duty, his obligation to his homeland, to turn away the invaders who falsely came in the name of peace and unity. And with brothers and sister in arms, he would be victorious. They could not fail, especially with one of their own within the very heart of the Empire. Oh, it had been difficult in securing his cooperation – the man was after all stubborn in many aspects. Well educated, he had offered many reasons why he should abstain from their cause, but in the end, his loyalty to Ronan had won out – just as the leader knew it world. No true Ronian would turn their back on their home world.

_To be continued …_

**A/N**

**Short, I know. But at least it's something, right? More to come this week by way of apology.**


	17. Getting to Know You, Getting to Know All...

**Chapter 17 – Getting to Know You, Getting to Know All About You**

Antonius Rupert was by no means a large man. Physical stature aside, his quiet nature only reaffirmed his diminutive nature, both in size and personality. But, Doppler noted thoughtfully, when talking to him after any extended period of time, one couldn't help be struck by the man's deep intelligence and fierce devotion to his Renan. Indeed, when speaking of 'home', as Rupert so simply put it, Delbert could sense the loyalty Rupert carried. It was an admirable trait – one Delbert wished more citizens of his planet would exhibit.

The two men, who had developed an amiable companionship over the past few weeks, despite the fact that Rupert worked for a man Doppler despised. The last two weeks had been eerily silent, devoid of any rebel activity, and that made Doppler nervous. Delbert had shared his concern with Amelia, who nodding gravely had agreed that it did seem rather odd.

"But," she had noted, "I will not look at this reprieve as anything other than a small blessing." She had suggested the he do the same. And so, taking the opportunity to spend a few moments away from his star charts, he had sought out Antonius, eager to learn more about a man who could actually get along with someone as nefarious as Wellington and also glad to have someone who shared his passion for the more scientific aspects of the Etherium.

The two were currently passing the time sharing stories of expeditions they'd participated in, planets visited and scientific findings. Doppler, for his part, was astounded by the cosmic shock waves Antonius had recently recorded when Celtus IV experienced rare and completely unexpected seismic activity.

"Th ... that's un … unbelievable!" Doppler sputtered and shook his head. "9.45! How is it possible you survived?"

"State of the art restraints," Rupert laughed. "And I have the bruises to prove it!"

"I should think so," Delbert nodded duly impressed. "Still, that is amazing."

"Your adventures are no less than astounding, Doctor. Surviving a supernova, battling with pirates and discovering a planet long ago thought only to be a fairytale." Rupert adjusted his glasses and pushed the lock of black hair away from his eyes. "It is I who am jealous of you."

Delbert laughed. "I think what we have here, Rupert, is a mutual admiration society."

Antonius gave a slight chuckle. "Indeed. But in all seriousness, I am thrilled to be able to discuss my work with someone who can fully understand and appreciate what we do."

"I couldn't agree more."

"And I also couldn't help but notice that you seem to have done rather well for yourself in areas outside of our expertise," he observed with a sly grin.

"Other areas?"

"A realm in which few of our colleagues have seemed to fare well in."

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean," Delbert apologized.

"Come now, Delbert. I've seen the way you look at our fair captain and I've seen the way she looks at you when she thinks no one is watching," he winked. "And even if I hadn't, I have my ways of knowing."

"You mean the Ambassador," Delbert stated, his eyes darkening.

Rupert placed a calming hand on Doppler's arm. "Easy there, my friend. I realize there's tension between you gentlemen, but he is my superior, and I was merely stating an undeniable fact. Surely you aren't going to dispute this?"

"It seems you won't let me, even if I tried."

"Aye. I won't."

Delbert frowned. "My … ah … relationship with the captain is a delicate issue, and I'm sure you'll understand, one I don't wish to jeopardize."

Rupert nodded in understanding. "I cannot fault your caution."

"But," Delbert perked up, "ask me again once we're safely back on Montressor and I might be able to enlighten you more."

Antonius considered him thoughtfully for a moment. "If I am able to do so, you can rest assured I will."

_ To be continued …_

**A/N**

**The chapter title is actually a song from the musical "The King and I." Julie Andrews did a recording of it with Ben Kingsley in 1992. I recommend it as it's a fantastic listen. Also, I realize this chapter was a short read, but never fear. The next chapter is rather long. So, it all works out!**


	18. And the Dayes Deep Midnight Is

**Chapter 18 - And the Dayes Deep Midnight Is**

_Naval dispatch 123086  
RLS Legacy  
CO Capt. Amelia  
Rebel threats_

_Intelligence indicates rebel movement in vicinity. Elevated alert status recommended. Extreme caution to be exercised. Safety of Ambassador and delegation top priority._

_ Adm. Boone RNC022489_

_Naval dispatch 123087  
Royal Navy  
CO Adm. Boone  
Re: Rebel threats_

_Having taken your recommendations under advisement, it is the assessment of this captain that the rebel faction has been advised of our route. Skirmishes and shadowing have become frequent of late and the enemy is too aware of our next move. It is the opinion of this captain that a possible mole has been planted in our organization._

_Capt. Amelia RLS022492_

The darkness that seemed eternal in the vast expanse of the Etherium served a greater purpose this particular evening, as it provided an effective cloak for the shadowy movements of a covered figure as he made his way across the darkened deck of the Legacy. Not a soul crept about at the late hour, except for the lone man, coat pulled tightly around his body, head dipped low in an effort to mask his features.

The routine was exercised frequent and one he had perfected with precision – first on the home world, later on Montressor and now here, on the decks of the infamous Legacy. The tales regarding this ship, her captain and its crew had not been exaggerated. He was impressed with the meticulous leadership of Captain Amelia. Her actions thus far had only served to reaffirm the truth in what had been said about her. It was disheartening to work against her, under a web of deception, but he had no choice. After all, like she, he was merely an instrument of his government, a pawn used to gain victory for his home world's eventual independence.

But to gain that freedom, he and his actions would have to remain unnoticed. To be seen would mean too many questions – questions that he could not provide adequate answers for. Fortunately, a long day had dictated the crew retiring earlier than usual. And although security personnel were still posted throughout the ship, he was easily able to blend within the shadows and not draw attention.

The corridor ahead of him was dim, the flickering light cast from a lamp at the junction of another corridor barely providing enough light to be seen. Casting his eyes behind him and then once more down the corridor, he checked one last time to make certain no one was around. Satisfied that he was indeed alone, he slipped his fingers around the doorknob and slowly turned it, wincing as the creaking wood echoed around him, before slipping inside to begin his transmission.

**XXX**

He knew he should probably be in his quarters poring over the star charts Dr. Doppler had given him to prepare for tomorrow's briefing, but Roderick couldn't convince his stomach of that – not when he'd missed dinner and definitely not at 0200 knowing there was a barrel of fresh purps stowed away in the galley. Besides, he reasoned, a few purps wouldn't be missed by anyone and the nourishment would keep him alert. The more alert he was, the better he could focus on those star charts. Yeah, he decided. That line of logic worked quite well for him.

Maintaining a low profile, the young cadet snaked through the corridors, careful to not let his footfalls be heard. While taking a few purps wasn't technically wrong, he didn't want to have to justify his reasoning to the cook or, even worse, the Captain. He'd had quite enough run-ins with her lately, thank you very much.

His mind replayed his latest encounter with the formidable woman and he smiled recalling her final words to him. He could be wrong, but he got the feeling there was a chance – granted a small one – that the Captain actually liked him. He'd have to get her a hot lattoid in the morning. He'd seen her nursing one after every staff meeting. Maybe that'd help dispel the last remnants of any doubts she had about him.

"Yeah," he muttered. "That'll do the trick. She can … what the heck?" He stopped, his attention drawn to a light coming from beneath the door of the communications center. 'Who's transmitting at 0200?' he wondered silently. 'Especially when we're supposed to be under blackout.'

He moved closer to investigate.

**XXX**

The room was dark save for the lone glare off the comm station and the man sitting in front of the screen preferred that way. The fewer questions raised the better. Unfortunately, his counterpart on the end of the line seemed intent on asking question after question.

"What are their forces? I need numbers, counts. How many fighters are they sending?" The disembodied voice floated through the room and echoed off the walls.

The man sighed. "There are no fighters. How many times must I tell you this? "They're merely sending a delegation. One ship."

"One ship? One ship will not be a problem."

"The Legacy is renowned for its speed and ability in battle and Captain Amelia is one of the finest captains in the fleet."

"Really." The voice was not impressed.

"The Royal Navy reactivated her commission specifically for this mission."

"I hardly see how a female captain can stand in the way of our plans."

"This is the same Captain Amelia that faced the Damorians and the Procyon fleets and escaped relatively unscathed."

The voice on the other line sounded hesitant. "The Captain Amelia that decimated their fleets?"

"One and the same."

"She is a very skilled sailor and her tactical knowledge vastly exceeds most in the fleet," the voice pondered aloud. "Her presence here could make our tasks more difficult than we expected."

The rebel informant shook his head in disagreement. "I don't think so, sir. Her presence here is merely meant as a deterrent. I hardly think --"

"Her presence here is more than just a mere deterrent. She was brought here because she is a powerful adversary. If the Royal Navy believes their delegation will be attacked, they will want the best to defend it. I have no doubt that the Captain has already formulated a battle plan."

"Sir, I think you are reading far too much in to the Fleet's presence, but I will defer to your wishes," the man conceded with a soft sigh of frustration.

"See that you do."

The line went blank and as a static hum buzzed softly through the room, the rebel ran a hand across his tired brow. This was becoming too involved. Too intricate for his taste. It was supposed to be a simple matter of discouraging the Empire from maintaining a presence in the sector until their plans were complete and Ronan free from off-world rule.

Sighing, he stood up and powered the terminal down. He would do as he was asked. That was what he was best at – blind obedience.

**XXX**

While Roderick hadn't been specifically told not to use the communications system, he hadn't quite been told that he could, and he might be wrong, but he was pretty sure that Captain Amelia had ordered two-way silence for the time being. Intrigued, he pressed his ear closer to the door, straining to make sense of the hushed voices speaking on the opposite side of the heavy wooden door.

From his somewhat sketchy-vantage point, Roderick was able to make out the words "Legacy," "government" and what he thought might possibly be "overthrow." He took a step back and swallowed hard. If he was hearing what he thought he was hearing, he had just been privy to rebel plans. That meant that who was ever inside that room was the government leak who'd been supplying the rebels with classified information. His attention snapped back the room as the sound of a console being powered down was made obvious. A chair scraped across the floor as it was pushed back, and Roderick quickly scanned his surroundings for a possible hiding place.

As the footsteps echoed closer, he decided to duck into the utility closet mere feet away. His hand snaked around the edge of the door and pulled it shut, save for an inch for him to peek out. He had just slid his fingers back inside the darkened area when the sound of the creaking hinges of the communications door squeaked open.

Roderick strained to see who emerged from the communications room. He couldn't quite make out the features. It was a man, he was certain of that. But what man? The voice was familiar, but not too familiar. He had heard him speak before. But where? Frustration flooded through him. He knew he had heard something important, but without any concrete evidence, without hard facts, he couldn't approach the Captain. He had tried her good graces enough times. He didn't think it would be wise to stretch them any further.

He listened and waited until he was certain the footfalls were gone before emerging from the utility closet. Walking to the communications room, he gave the doorknob a gentle twist. It turned in his hand and the door opened with a low creak. He looked around. The room was empty. Perhaps if he got close enough, he might be able to find a clue, something to uncover the possible traitor's identity and his intentions. He fired up the console and tried to pull up the previous subspace message. Nothing. No logs. No traces. Whoever had been in here obviously knew what he was doing. He'd effectively erased his tracks.

"Blast!" Roderick cursed in frustration. He bit his lower lip and concentrated. Who could it have been? Scrolling through the logs proved useless. The only person who'd sent anything recently had been Ambassador Wellington, and it was addressed to the Ambassadorial Emporium.

His fingers danced over the control panel searching for clues as to who had just logged off. Nothing. He was about to access a different system when the tell-tale creaking of the door bounced off the back wall of the room.

"Bags!" His eyes darted back and forth, quickly trying to ascertain a place to hide. An access panel stood slightly ajar in the far corner. Could he make it? The footsteps were at the other end of the room, and the near blackness would most likely conceal him. He gave a short sigh of frustration and then made a decision. Quickly creeping across the slick floor, he edged his way to the panel as the footfalls moved closer to the console.

Ducking in to the open hatchway, he pulled his knees close to his chest and held his breath, hoping that he would remain unseen. The darkness provided little opportunity for him to make out the figure standing in front of the console. Whoever it was knew exactly what they were looking for. He heard a slight shuffling of papers and decided to take advantage of the noise, pushing the hatch door open slightly in the hopes of being able to see better. He pressed an eye to the door and squinted, trying to make out the shadowed figure. The man turned and Roderick nearly yelped as the muted light from the terminal settled on the darkened visage of Ambassador Wellington. He swallowed his gasp of surprise and reached for the small utility knife secured on his belt without conscious thought of doing so. He watched in muted shock as Wellington tapped away on the console below. After what seemed an eternity, the sound of a metal chair scraping against the console base echoed through the room as Wellington rose from his seat and moved away, his heavy footsteps headed for the door.

Roderick waited, impatiently, for the sound of the door shutting at the far end of the room before making his way from his impromptu shelter. He twisted his neck side to side and groaned, grumbling about the need for larger storage as he made his way to the door. Prying it open a mere inch, he slid an eye to the crack of light and tried to peer down the corridor. Nothing. Breathing a sigh of relief, he opened the door and stepped out, turning back to it to close it softly. He'd made it without being seen. Now if only he could figure out what the Ambassador had been --

"Cadet?"

The question, uttered in a soft tone, startled poor Roderick more than if the entire Procyon Armada had just shown up at his dormitory to administer his end-of-the-year finals. He whipped around, eyes wide in fear and threw his hands out to defend himself from whatever attack lay before him.

Delbert lifted a brow in amused derision. "Perhaps a lattoid or two less in the evening would help to decrease the rather large quantity of energy you seem to possess at the moment, Mr. Roderick."

The young cadet exhaled heavily, his shoulders sagging with relief as he realized it was only his mentor who stood before him and not the leader of a rebel faction waiting to dispose of him.

"Cadet?" Doppler leaned in closer, his eyes narrowing in concern at the young man before him.

Roderick shifted nervously; his eyes darting back and forth as he silently debated whether he should reveal what he had seen. Uncertainty warred with the high esteem in which he regarded Doppler. Finally, esteem won out and he lowered his head closer to Delbert.

"I heard someone discussing rebellion plans in the Comm station tonight," he whispered.

"Rebellion plans?"

"Yeah, like plans to sabotage our negotiations with Ronan.

"Are you certain?" The grave look Delbert gave him was not lost on the young cadet. He knew how serious the allegations he was making were.

"I'm certain, sir. I, uh, sort of listened through the door," he admitted with a sheepish look.

Delbert frowned. "Through the door?" he muttered. "That door is quite thick. Perhaps you misunderstood what you thought you heard."

Roderick rolled his eyes. "It's kinda' hard to misunderstand "rebellion," "sabotage," "Legacy" and "Amelia."

The latter caught Doppler's attention immediately. "Amelia! What did they say about Am ... the Captain?" he asked anxiously.

"I don't know. I had to hide in the closet at that point."

"The closet?"

Roderick shrugged. "I think whoever was in there must've heard me, because they shut down the system pretty quick. The closet was the closest place to hide."

"Ah, I see." Doppler bit his lower lip in thought.

"I know what I saw, sir, and I saw the Ambassador return to the Comm center only moments after that conversation."

"I don't doubt you, but we can't approach Ame ... uh, that is, the Captain on such circumstantial evidence. We need more proof."

Roderick's mouth opened in surprise. "But Doctor, I thought you hated the guy. He's been such a creep to you ever since coming on board."

"You won't get any argument from me on that matter, but he and Am … ah the Captain seem to have come to some sort of understanding. Besides, I still think we need more substantial evidence before pointing our fingers at Wellington. Despise him or not, he is still an Ambassador of the Fleet. We can't go around making unfounded accusations. Not unless we want to spend the rest of our careers working in the Montressor Space Theme Park giving constellation lectures to the kiddies." Delbert lifted an inquiring eyebrow in Roderick's direction as if to say, 'is that what you want, buddy boy?'

"No, sir. I see your point, sir. But what can we do to get evidence?"

Doppler paused, scratching an ear in thought before casting a hopeful glance at Roderick. "Do you have any evidence, any at all, linking the Ambassador to the communications room?"

The cadet suddenly became interested in his shoes, glancing down to the deck below and answering in a muffled, "Well ah, I kinda saw him sneaking back in."

Doppler's eyes widened. "Sneaking?"

"Well, I had to hide somewhere and when I peeked out he was at the control panel. He grabbed something, too."

"But you didn't what he grabbed?"

"Well, no, not exactly," Roderick admitted. "But maybe it was a frequency masker."

Delbert flexed his fingers. "That's no help, then. We can hardly make accusations based on assumptions can we?"

"Look! I know what I heard ... uh, sir." Roderick bit his lower lip in lieu of his mild outburst.

"I'm not, for a minute, questioning what you say you saw. I just tangible proof." Delbert scratched an ear in thought. "I suppose we could always lay in wait for the informant. Catch him in the act."

"But where? Trust me, Doctor; the closet isn't big enough for the both of us. Heck, it barely fit me."

"Hmm. Yes, I can see where that would be a problem."

"You're sure we can't tell the Captain?"

"Most definitely not. I don't want to worry her with something we cannot substantiate."

"Blast," Roderick sighed, leaning against the doorframe. "I hate knowing something's rotten but not being able to do anything about it."

Delbert favored him with a sympathetic smile. "So do I. But I'd rather be safe than sorry." He patted the young man on the shoulder and led him towards the galley. "Now if you're quite through with spying," he teased good naturedly, "I saw some fresh purps in the galley earlier. They'd make a splendid midnight snack, don't you think?"

Roderick grinned. "Definitely, sir."

"Good. Well then, be on your way and get back to work on those star charts. I expect a stellar report tomorrow," Doppler grinned, laughing at his slight play on words. It had the desired effect, though. Roderick laughed and headed down the corridor, leaving a pensive Doppler behind him.

Contrary to what he told young Roderick, Amelia would have to be informed of the course of events. He didn't like what he'd heard, and he was certain she wouldn't either.

**To be continued …**

**A/N**

**The title for this chapter is taken from "A Nocturnal Upon St. Lucy's Day" written by a prolific poet named John Donne. I highly recommend his work, especially Holy Sonnet X. Also, because this was a longer chapter, please understand that I probably won't be able to update until late next week. But, Chapter 20 is being written. As always, please review if you liked what you read. It's the only form of compensation any writer on and it means a great deal to each of us. Also, if you didn't like what you read, please leave constructive criticism so that I can make it better!**


	19. Don't Shoot the Messenger

**Chapter 19 – Don't Shoot the Messenger**

Being in command of her own vessel was something Amelia would never complain about. She loved making the decisions, knowing it was she who controlled the course, gaining the confidence of a crew and then maintaining that trust – they were all things that brought her a sharp sense of pride. But the paperwork and reports associated with command … those were something she would freely wash her hands, if only she could. Being buried under mounds of bureaucratic was not her idea of a good time – not even productive one at that – and when she was forced to finally concede the necessity of sitting down with them, she was generally of a short temper. So it was no surprise when a knock came at her door – two hours in to her foray – that she answered it with a sharp "Come in and be quick about it!"

Amelia looked up irritably, but softened her gaze when she saw Delbert peek his head through her stateroom door.

"Yes, what is it?"

"I, ah, have some rather unsettling news."

"Well do come in," she motioned. "Or, are you planning to relay the information from the doorway?"

"No, of course not, of course not," he conceded, and stepped inside the shadowed room, taking care to securely fasten the door behind him.

Amelia watched in silence as he walked over to the far window and gazed at the starry landscape before him, taking a moment to collect his thoughts. Whatever it was, he was decidedly nervous. She allowed herself the luxury of an amused smile. She'd thought he'd made particular headway in that department where it concerned her - his nervousness, that is - but clearly he still had his moments. It was good to know she still had it - that unique talent to make him squirm beneath one perfectly-arched eyebrow. As he folded his hands over one another for the fiftieth time, she decided a little gentle prodding was in order. If she let him carry on this fashion, she'd be here all night, and she couldn't have that. She had important things to see through before the night ended.

"Delbert," she prodded. "Is it your intention to stand by the window all evening, or do you actually plan on speaking with me?"

"What? Oh yes, I'm sorry, dear," he apologized and turned away from the open view. The shadow of a nearby moon cast against him, illuminating his wiry frame. The heightened brightness allowed her a glimpse of the tension gathered in his shoulders. She sighed, regretting her earlier flippancy. Making her way to him, she brought her hand to his shoulder, resting it against the soft linen of his shirt. He reached up and covered it with his own before sighing a soft, "I'm sorry."

"Whatever for?"

"My apparent inability to formulate a coherent thought. I realize you have much on your plate, and my standing here – an inarticulate mess – doesn't help you accomplish anything." He gave a short laugh. "For that, I apologize."

Amelia smiled impishly. "Oh don't worry, darling. I'm rather used to it by now."

"I imagine you are. But that still doesn't alleviate my tension."

Amelia moved to face him and placed her fingertips across his brow. "Delbert, what has you twisted in knots?" She traced a soft line along his forehead. "I haven't seen you this nervous since … well, come to think of it, now isn't the most appropriate time to bring that up,but what's causing you such discomfort?"

Sighing, Delbert took a step back, consciously putting space between them. It didn't go unnoticed by Amelia, but she refrained from commenting. "I have to tell you something."

"So you said."

"And I'm not certain how to say it."

"Then simply say it."

He frowned. "Easier said than done."

"Darling, I know how much you love your mammoth words, elongated sentences and utilizing that extensive vocabulary which you possess," she teased, "but perhaps, in this instance, a succinct statement would serve you best, hmm?"

"Perhaps you're right." He took a deep breath and held it for a moment before exhaling quickly. "I have reason to believe that Ambassador Wellington is ferrying classified information to the rebel faction."

Amelia pursed her lips, a slight smirking sneaking its way out.

"I said 'succinct' darling."

Delbert blinked, not quite expecting that particular reaction from here. He had assumed she'd be shocked or at least somewhat surprised to learn that the apparent conversion of the Ambassador from less-than-admirable to honorable hadn't lasted long. However, he quickly rallied and leveled his gaze with hers.

"That was succinct. I don't see how I could have been any less succinct."

Amelia studied a finely-manicured tip and then smirked. "There are several possibilities, Doctor. You could have opened with ' Wellington is aiding the rebels' or perhaps, for a more effective showing, 'That cad, Wellington , is a spy' delivered, of course, in a passionate cry."

Feeling pleased with the latter, Amelia flashed him a brilliant smile. "That last one was quite good, don't you think? I rather like it."

Delbert stood silent, confused by her apparent lack of concern. He opened his mouth to comment and then closed it after a moment, unsure of what the proper reply would be to such a statement. He finally settled on a confused "um."

"Whatever is that matter, Delbert? I was merely offering you a few suggestions on how to better phrase your statements." She clucked her tongue at him. "Really. You'd think I'd just suggested you commit treason."

"That's precisely what I'm suggesting!" he protested. "Not us committing treason," he quickly corrected. "But Wellington ! I have from a good source that the Ambassador has been in communication with the rebels."

"Oh tish-tosh, Doctor. I hardly believe that the Ambassador, no matter how ill a manner he has treated us in the past, would be capable of treason."

"Amelia, surely you don't believe in this overnight transformation he's professing," Delbert questioned. "You're far too intelligent for that."

"Why thank you, Doctor."

"Look how long it took for you to come around to me," he pointed out.

"Well that was different."

"How so?"

"You were an academic, Delbert. All bumbling, based out books, poor dresser," she rattled off with precision.

"Yes, but –"

"Which, now, is precisely why I love you, but at the time, it was unfathomable to me to believe that I ever could." Her practical air held no room for debate.

"But it isn't I we're discussing, Amelia. It's Wellington . And bumbling and academic is a far cry from treason and spy."

"I couldn't agree more."

"Good." He nodded sharply and then looked at her with questioning eyes. "So we're agreed?"

"Hardly."

"But you just said – "

"I know precisely what I said, Delbert. And I find it difficult to fathom that Wellington is spy."

"Well," he huffed somewhat testily, "I certainly don't share your vote of confidence regarding Wellington 's character."

Anything she was going to further say was cut short as the ship lurched beneath her feet, causing her to lose her footing and pitch to the ground. Delbert was in the same predicament as she and felt his feet give beneath him. As he tumbled to the deck, he reached out for Amelia, and in a moment of sheer grace, managed to wrap his arms securely around her waist and pull her on top of him, cushioning the fall and landing against the unyielding floor with a loud thud.

Amelia slowly opened her eyes after realizing the jarring impact she had braced herself for had not come. "Delbert?" His arms resting against her back. She peeked down at him. "Are you all right?"

He groaned, but did not release her.

"Delbert, are you hurt?" The sound of cannon fire echoed faintly outside the stateroom windows. She could hear the shouts of her crew and knew she had to get to the bridge. But she wanted to make certain he wasn't injured.

"Have you put on weight?" he finally managed to ask. He pried his eyes open just in time to see Amelia arch an eyebrow at him.

"Were you not flat on your back and had you not just saved me from a nasty bruise, I'd have your head for that comment."

"But you have rebels to fight," Delbert pointed out helpfully and gingerly sat up. "Having my head would be a waste of time."

"Indeed," she nodded briskly and leaned forward to place a quick kiss against his cheek. "Thank you and be careful out there," she warned him. "I'll not have any repeats of our last skirmish. Do I make myself clear?"

"Quite." And as Delbert watched her fly out the door and race down the hallway, he couldn't help but smile and shake his head in admiration. "What a woman!"

_To be continued …_

**A/N**

**My sincere apologies to anyone who had the misfortune of reading my roommate, friend and my late-night AIM conversation on how to formulate your adult film name. We're college students. It was 2 a.m. 'Nuff said. Anyhow, hope you enjoyed this latest chapter. As always, please let me know what you think. It only takes a few minutes of your time to review, and it means so much to the author! It is what keeps us writing. Also, you should check out _The __Captain's Papers_ by Courtesy. This is a terrific story and one I'm enjoying reading. I recommend it highly!**

**As always, if you're not reading WeasleyKid8 - you're not reading _Treasure Planet!_Drop thistalented author a note andharrass, ah I mean_encourage_ them towrite some more fic!**


	20. Ideological Discussions … Better Over La...

**Chapter 20 – Ideological Discussions … Better Over Lattoids Than During Firefights**

As the firefight waged around her, Amelia reflected on the battle which had come upon them most unexpectedly. Replaying the events leading up to it, she should have realized the tell-tale signs on a rebel offense. But to her credit, she had been distracted by the somewhat startling accusation Wellington's possible foray in to treason. She'd really have to let Delbert have it, assuming they emerged from this heated encounter unscathed.

Forgoing their previous use of skiffs, the rebels wisely had chosen to operate off small speeders now. Zipping in and out of the Legacy's formidable masts, they were making themselves a hard target lock to secure. Amelia had immediately launched her own small fleet of speeders – a nice addition to her arsenal courtesy of the Royal Navy – and allowed herself a smug smile as she saw her crew shoot down yet another rebel soldier. They were slowly whittling down their numbers, shot by shot, and if that's what it took to quell this rebellion, that's what Amelia would do.

She moved swiftly across the deck, taking care to not be seen by the forces scattered across the starboard bow. A nearby particle storm was doing wonders to create a hazy cover for her movement, but unfortunately not enough cover. She heard the unmistakable sound of a blaster powering up. Ears perked, Amelia turned her head slightly to gauge precisely where the high buzzing was originating. She had just pinpointed it when the sharp wail of its discharge rang out across the deck. She jumped to remove herself from its path, but was a second too late, her howl ringing out across the deck as the shot caught her on the left side, dropping her to the deck.

Grunting, she moved a hand to clutch at her injured rib. What was it with her and her torso? Have a gunfight - injure an abdomen. It was beginning to become something of a regular habit for her, she thought grimly. She was going to have to change that habit and take up something less painful.

She caught sight of the rebel leveling his blaster at her again and, ignoring the pain lancing through her side, Amelia unceremoniously dove behind a pallet of oak crates just as the shot crackled overhead.

"This cat and mouse game between these rebels and I has got to stop," she muttered dusting the dirt off her breeches. A dull pain spread through her ankle. _'Wonderful,'_ she thought with a wry smile. _'I twisted the blasted ankle as well.'_ She rolled her eyes; another injury she could add to her ever-growing list. She looked around, seeing Delbert just to her right and young Roderick and Wellington crouching behind the next pallet over. "Gentlemen," she nodded.

"Captain, so nice of you to join us," Wellington drawled.

"Sorry I couldn't join you earlier," Amelia replied offhandedly. "Reports to file, rebels to quell – you know how it is." She slid a hand over the top of the impromptu crate fort and moved her blaster from side to side, peppering the opposition with plasma fire.

"Captain, you've been hit!"

While the young cadet's concern was touching, Amelia was in no mood to deal with it. "Indeed Mr. Roderick, but it's merely superficial. Nothing for you to concern yourself with."

"Perhaps it's not his place, but it is certainly mine and don't think I didn't know notice your ankle when you landed," Delbert was quick to inform her in a low voice, which earned him a sharp glare.

"That's apt for debate, Doctor, but now is neither the time nor place for that particular discussion." Her tone brooked no argument, and Delbert knew better than to force the issue – especially under these circumstances.

Roderick rolled to the side as a shot sizzled between two planks of wood, narrowly missing the young man's ribs. "Bags! That shot almost got me!" He peered around the corner, assessing the enemy's location. "I don't understand these guys," he complained while noting their position. "All the Empire wants to do is come in and outsource Ronan's natural resources. They're getting loads back in exchange. Our technology, military protection, citizenship. What's their problem?"

Delbert slid a glance to the young man crouched a few feet away and grunted, his frustration at Roderick's apparent inability to fathom the rebels' motivation evident in his tone.

"These ruffians, whether right or wrong, truly believe they're fighting to retain their independence and culture." He lined up his target and fired, hitting the rebel squarely in the hand, causing the fighter to drop his pistol and fall to the deck. "Take that you scalawag!" Doppler yelled triumphantly before turning back to address young Roderick. "And I completely respect their devotion to principles."  
Roderick looked at him incredulously and opened his mouth to reply, but Amelia beat him to it.  
"Gentlemen! In case you have forgotten, we are in the middle of a firefight! Now is neither the time nor place for an ideological discussion. Take it up when we're back on Montressor safe from harm and far away from me so I don't have to put up with your blather." She gave them a hard look. "Do I make myself clear?" she asked taking down yet another rebel with her trademark precision.  
"Aye, Captain. "Roderick turned his attention back to his targets, squeezing off rapid shots.  
Doppler frowned and leaned in closer to Amelia whispering, "Of course, darling. But I really don't see--"  
"Not now, Doctor."

"Of course."

"Oh and Doctor?"

"Yes?"

"Remind me to give you a good tongue lashing when we get out of this, Doctor. "  
"Um ... yes dear. "

_To be continued …_


	21. What Gaping Hole? ‘Tis Merely a Flesh Wo...

**Chapter 21 – What Gaping Hole? 'Tis Merely a Flesh Wound**

The battle was over; the rebels, limping away on damaged speeders, had taken a beating, but they had also left destruction in their wake. As Amelia assessed the damage they had left behind, she was disheartened to realize that once again she was left with the proverbial short end of the stick. Although the rebels had sustained damage as well, their ability to rebound from the relatively minor damage – in comparison to that sustained by the _Legacy_ – was much quicker than Amelia's. She was almost certain extensive repair would be required on the forecastle. Blasted rebels.

And if that wasn't enough, she herself had suffered during this last round of traded blows. The blast to her abdomen was sending fiery licks up and down the left portion of her torso, and the ankle she had so ungraciously dropped upon was now a swollen mess in which a persistent dull throb now resided. She let out a long breath and made her way to her private quarters, heading directly for the bathroom. Turning the faucets on, she dropped a splash of dark green oil in to the mix and watched as the warm water slowly filled the tub below. This mission was definitely more than she had originally bargained for. She could only hope that it would soon be at end. She didn't know how much more of this she, her ship and crew would be able to take.

'_You're getting soft in your old age,'_ she thought with a rueful smile. With a reticent laugh, she agreed with herself, to a point. She was getting soft – in the sense that drawn-out firefights no longer held the same appeal as they once had in her younger days. She probably had Delbert to thank for that. Having someone to come home to decidedly curbed her appetite for reckless adventure. While she had never and would never put her crew at risk – that was something entirely inconceivable to her – there had been times in the past when she had willingly put her own self at risk for causes that didn't warrant such a sacrifice. But not anymore. As she gingerly removed her topcoat and painstakingly worked off the form-fitting shirt beneath it – blast, why precisely did she insist on wearing that shirt! – her eyes closed as the fragrant smell of eucalyptus wafted from the hot bath filling beside her. No, not anymore. Delbert definitely had had a calming effect on her life – in most ways.

**XXX**

She had been holed up in her room for more than an hour. Delbert had purposely given her that time to be alone. He knew she would need the solitude to process what had happened, reevaluate her plan and formulate her next course of action. Also, it would give her time to hopefully disregard his earlier slip during the thick of the fight.

It was with much concern and more than a little trepidation that he gently nudged the door to her stateroom open and poked his head inside, scanning the dimly-lit room for his more-aggressive half. Finding no one, he moved inside the room and secured the door behind him. He could smell the faint scent of eucalyptus and upon listening closer, he heard the soft sounds of water as it lapped against a tub. So she had given in and taken a bath. She must've been worse off than he'd originally suspected. To give in so easily to a tub full of water – that was certainly an indication of her weakened state. Delbert frowned as his thoughts warred against one another. He didn't want to intrude in to her bath, but he also had a driving desire to make certain she was all right. After all, she had taken a blaster shot and whether she knew he knew, he had seen her rough landing on her bad ankle. That certainly had to have hurt. Concern finally won out over reticence, and he pushed the door open softly.

Her eyes were closed in contentment, and he couldn't help but smile at the picture before him. As his eyes traveled across her features, she breathed in deeply and then winced, her hand reflexively moving to her injured torso. Delbert was at her side in an instant, concern dancing in his eyes.

"Amelia, are you all right?"

Her eyes shot open at his question and she started a little as she realized Doppler was right beside her.

"Delbert!" She exhaled sharply. "Must you insist on frightening every time I turn around on this voyage?"

"I'm sorry," he quickly apologized. "But I was concerned. The blaster shot and then your landing on your bad ankle, and the rebels surprising us like that … well I just thought it best if I check on you." He suddenly grew still. "I hope that's not overstepping my boundaries. I realize that you value your privacy, darling, and I would never presume to –"

Amelia placed a damp finger against his mouth to silence him. "Oh do hush, Delbert. You're ruining the moment with your mindless prattle." She gave him a soft smile and then leaned back into the warm water, letting her body sink lower beneath the foam.

Delbert, content to simply sit there and watch her, did precisely that, as his mind recapped the day's events and worked through possibilities for tomorrow. Finally though, and with much reluctance, he roused the drowsy feline, knowing that if she stayed in there much longer, she'd get a chill from the water which had long ago turned cool.

Bundling her in a large fluffy towel – one of her few concessions to luxury when underway – he carried her to the bed in the center of the room and deposited her gently on the sheets which had already been turned back. Allowing her a moment of privacy to slip in to her favorite nightshirt, he turned back around at the sound of her gently clearing her throat.

"Better?"

She nodded. "Much. Although I think my ankle has seen better days." She winced as a dull throb moved through the injured area.

"I noticed you landed on it earlier when you joined us," he remarked, bringing a hand down to her foot.

"I was certain you would. Nothing seems to escape your notice when it comes to me," she noted. "You can misplace 14 star charts, but I can break a fingernail and you take note."

Delbert frowned. "Would you have it any other way?"

"Of course not. What woman doesn't want to be the sole focus of a man's existence?"

Doppler raised a confused eyebrow, which earned him a hearty chuckle from Amelia.

"Perhaps not the sole focus of your life."

"Oh I don't know," Delbert looked at her thoughtfully. "It's a difficult call to make. But right now, I have a more important matter to focus on." He placed his hands around her ankle, grasping it gently. A dark blue tint was slowly suffusing the area. It looked as if she had twisted it rather badly. "This is a nasty twist, Amelia."

"I know it is. I'm the one who's been walking on it, remember?"

"Yes, well, I think we need to put it back right, don't you?" He gave her a sympathetic look and then reached down to grasp her ankle. "This is going to hurt a bit," he apologized and then tugged sharply turning the ankle back in place.

Pain coursed through the injured ligaments and Amelia bit her tongue to keep from howling. It could never be anything as simple as a scrape or superficial flesh wound. It always had to be a gaping wound of some kind, a broken bone, laser shot through the shoulder. She heard a soft sigh of sympathy echo above her and looked up again, breathing still heavy, as Delbert drew a gentle hand across her tired brow and wiped the fallen tendrils of hair back from her eyes.

"You need to rest," he admonished gently.

"I'm not tired."

The drooping eyes and frequent yawns dictate otherwise, Amelia."

"I don't need medical advice, Doctor."

The right corner of Delbert's mouth lifted in a grin at her inadvertent pun and predictable stubborn nature. She'd never give in without a fight. Not his Amelia. The question would be how to convince her to give in to the fatigue that was threatening to consume her without her feeling like she'd been pushed around.

He let his fingers slide through the smooth strands of fiery red that hung loosely around her face and sighed. "And I'm in no condition to dispense medical advice, Captain, but I am in the unique position to offer up a partner's concern," he informed her. "I've seen you when you're tired, and I've seen you when you're exhausted. This, my dear, is exhaustion." He frowned. "You've been going like this for days, and if you don't stop and take a moment to rest, you're going to drop from sheer fatigue." He gave her a pointed look. "Not quite the image you want to present to your crew, I imagine."

The corners of Amelia's mouth curled up in the only concession to a smile that she was willing to offer. "No, I'd rather imagine not," she admitted with a rueful sigh. "I suppose I can see the validity of your statements. I don't have to like it, but I can understand it." She brought a hand to the side of the bed and slowly pushed herself up, gingerly testing her ankle. The pain that lanced through it was enough to make her quickly sit down on the soft bedding beneath her, all the while studiously avoiding Doppler's pointed glance.

"Do quit staring at me, Delbert. I can plainly see that my ankle is more serious than I had initially credited." She glanced at him with a frown. "No need to dwell on the matter. I do so hate admitting when I'm wrong, but it does look as if you are correct. Still, I have reports to make and I can't rest until they're done."

Knowing what a large concession it was for her to make, Delbert simply nodded and offered to help her over to her desk. The short walk was painful – he could see it in her eyes – but he wisely chose to refrain from commenting. As she settled in the chair, he placed a stack of reports needing her attention in front of her. He patiently waited as she painstakingly went through each report, noting what needed her immediate attention and what could be put aside until later.

As she shifted, a stray lock of hair obscured her vision. She moved to tuck it behind an ear, but Delbert stopped her, bringing a hand forward and brushing the offending curl from her eyes where it had fallen. But instead of letting is gently cascade against her skin, he caught it between his fingers gently and held the silky thread.

"Your hair is beautiful," he marveled. "It feels like silk against my fingers."

A faint blush colored her cheeks and her attention was drawn back to the man by her side. His devotion was still flattering, even after all of these months. Surely that had to be a good sign. Didn't it? Her brow furrowed in thought. She'd not ever felt this way before. It was odd. For a woman so in control of her life, it was more than a bit disconcerting to caught off kilter by a polar opposite's charms. Still, she smiled and reached up to take his hand, he was a dear.

"Thank you Delbert. You don't know how much that means to me. I always feel decidedly unfeminine after these firefights – covered in grime, the smell of blaster discharge lingering about my uniform." She tilted her head back. "Hearing that takes some of the sting away."

"That wasn't my intention," he admitted. "I was merely speaking the truth. But I'm glad to be able to help in any way I can."

"Ah, but that's why I keep you around, love."

"To shower you with compliments?"

"Among other things."

Delbert blushed. "Oh … um … yes, well … that's hardening … heartening to know."

Amelia smiled wickedly, if not tiredly. "Really Doctor? Hmmm. I'll have to keep that in mind when we return home."

"Yes," Delbert agreed with a weak smile.

"Now, if you'll excuse me, I have some sleep to catch up on." She gave him a cheeky smile. "You wouldn't care to join me, would you?"

Delbert brightened considerably and Amelia had to cover her smile with a feigned cough.

"For sleep, Doctor. Only for sleep," she stressed.

"I know that," Delbert protested. "What do you take for me?"

"Oh now really, Delbert. I don't have time to delve in to that long of an explanation." She pointed to the empty space next to her. "Sleep. Yes or no?"

"As if I'd refuse an opportunity to be with you."

"I didn't think you would, darling," she admitted, reaching over to pull the light off as soon as he was settled in beside her.

Within moments, the cabin was silent save for the light cadence echoing across the room from the weary couple's breathing.

_To be continued …_

**A/N**

**To those that have been kind enough to review, thanks so much! I hope you're enjoying reading this story still. Thank you for patience as I took some off to get settled in my life. As you can see, I'm back writing, and I'm enjoying it immensely. If you get a chance, please drop me a line and let me know what you like, what you don't like, what you think would be more realistic. I'm always open to suggestions! Reviews are like cookies after a long day at school. Everyone loves cookies!**


	22. Of Moles and Men

**Chapter 22 – Of Moles and Men**

By the time Delbert blearily opened his eyes to see the rays of breaking dawn stream in to Amelia's quarters, the diligent Captain had been awake for more than two hours, doggedly walking her ship, stem to stern, trying to formulate her next course of action. Although she had a vague idea what she ought to do, it wasn't one she was fully amenable to quite yet. She'd much rather find another solution, one that wouldn't ring as foolhardy as the current option, and one, she fervently hoped, that wouldn't cause tension between her and the sleeping Canid she had left in her quarters.

As she made yet another pass across the forecastle, Lightoller fell in step beside her, commenting on his Captain's somewhat early appearance.

"I'd have thought the good Doctor would have kept you in this morning, Captain."

Amelia shot him a warning look. "I know you're well aware of my relationship with Dr. Doppler, Mr. Lightoller, try as I might to have kept it under wraps, and I do appreciate the pains you've taken to keep that information quiet. But I warn you, I am not in the best frame of mind this morning to take any of your wit regarding said relationship." She locked her eyes on him. "Do I make myself clear?"

A bit taken aback at her brusque response, he respectfully nodded and tipped his head by of apology. "I merely meant that I assumed he'd make certain you received an adequate night's rest, Captain. My apologies if it was misconstrued."

"Noted."

"Now," he continued, "if I may be so bold, m'am, what seems to have the good Captain wound in knots?"

"These blasted rebels, Lightoller. That's what." Amelia tossed off a frustrated glance in his direction. "I can't seem to make heads or tails of their movements. They surprise us at every turn. It's almost as if they're being fed our information."

"A mole?" Lightoller asked in disbelief. "Is that really what you're suggesting, Captain?"

"Indeed, I am." She stopped and pulled her First Mate aside to port, making certain no one was around before continuing. "I'm almost certain of it. Dr. Doppler came to me a few days ago with some rather startling information that indicated a security leak."

"On the _Legacy_?" Lightoller protested. "But that's impossible! This crew was handpicked by you and they've served under your command for countless missions. I can hardly believe anyone would be willing to betray the Empire – much less you."

A hint of a smile tugged at the right corner of Amelia's mouth. "I thank you for your loyalty, Mr. Lightoller, as well as the bolstering of my ego." She clapped him on the back. "I knew there was a reason I kept you under my command."

Lightoller laughed softly.

"All laughter aside," she continued, "the good Doctor did indeed approach me with information from a, ah … confidential … source who happened to chance upon it in a rather incongruous manner."

"Mr. Roderick been listening to doors again, I take it?"

Amelia was impressed. "Your perceptive nature never ceases to amaze me, Lightoller."

"Thank you, Captain. But in all honesty, it was merely an observation based upon the actions of one who the young man reminds me of."

"Poor, bumbling Doppler," Amelia agreed wistfully. "The young lad does bear a resemblance to him, doesn't he?"

"It's uncanny. He's not a long-lost nephew, is he?"

Amelia smiled and shook her head, dispelling that thought. "No, no. The good Doctor is an only child."

"Well that explains much."

"Yes, it does, doesn't it," she chuckled, pondering the astute observation a moment before shaking away the fond memories surrounding her. "Blast you, Lightoller," she muttered, pointing a finger at him.

"Beg your pardon?"

"Here I am, one moment, trying to tell you about a possible saboteur and then next thing I know, you have me reminiscing like some spaceport ninny."

Lightoller offered her a subdued, "My humblest apologies," but couldn't keep the smile off his face. Sensing that he'd accomplished what he'd set out to do – alleviate his commanding officer of her current funk – he offered her a dashing smile and clapped his hands together in anticipation. "So, we have a mole. How does the renowned Captain plan on ferreting him out?"

As Amelia delved into her strategy, Lightoller became increasingly subdued, and by the time she had finished outlining her plan, the dashing smile was completely gone.

_To be continued ..._

**A/N**

**As always, thank you for the reviews! They are greatly appreciated. The story's coming to an end! Just a few more chapters (six or seven) and we'll have reached a conclusion. I hope you're enjoying it, because I enjoy writing it. Please leave feedback if you have the time. It helps to know folks are out there reading, and it allows me to improve the story.**


	23. Flights of Fancy … Fighting

**Chapter 23 – Flights of Fancy … Fighting Fate**

As the last rays from the nearby solar flare diminished within the interior of her stateroom, Amelia drained the few remaining drops of her once-steaming lattoid from the lukewarm mug that sat before her. All options had been exhausted. She had tried to think of any way other than the one which kept presenting itself to her. But the last encounter with the rebels had solidified Amelia's decision. She couldn't afford any more damage to her ship, and she wasn't going to needlessly risk her crew's life. No, she decided, the solution was obvious. She'd have to draw them out in battle and take prisoners. As a rule, she generally disliked seeking confrontation, but she had little choice. Prisoners could be made to talk. And right now, she needed information. She had to know who was leaking information to the opposition.

Her ship was consistently coming under attack. Resources were being depleted, and the crew's morale was seriously starting to wane. Lightoller, intelligent First Mate that he was, had done his best to dissuade her from pursuing this futile line of action, but Amelia knew there was no other option. They had tried to ferret out this leak with no success. Every day nearer to Ronan closed her window of opportunity that much more.

It seemed the only feasible solution, but that didn't mean she had to like it. Still, when faced with the other options presented to her, she was left with little choice in the matter. She sighed. It was moments like that these when she momentarily questioned her career choice.

She wondered what it would be like to have a "safe" career – one that didn't constantly put her in harm's way. Would she carry on as a spacer captain once she was safely married, ensconced in a home bounding with little children? She doubted Delbert would be amenable to her frolicking through firefights at that … She paused. Where had that thought come from? Children? Delbert? She wasn't terribly eager to continue that line of thought, but if she were to be fair with herself, it would be an avenue she'd have to consider at some point. Far too often, and more than she was comfortable with, she had found her thoughts straying to Delbert's gaffe when Wellington had made his not-so-subtle play for her back in her stateroom. He had almost called her his wife. She closed her eyes and allowed the faint shadow of a smile to cross her lips. It sounded good. Better than she thought it ever would, in fact.

"I must be getting soft in my old age," she chuckled. But she had to admit, if he asked, she wouldn't say no. And knowing him, he'd stutter through the proposal. It'd be something elaborate, she'd be willing to bet money on it - something that would require intricate planning and detail and something that would inevitably lead to him tripping up along the way.

She smiled one last time. The flight of fancy was nice, to be sure, but she had more important things to worry about in the present.

There were rebels waiting for her next move and that was that. No time for any more lovey-dovey nonsense.  
Ah well, she conceded with a mental shrug. If that's how things must be, then they must be.

**A/N**

**I know how frustrating it is when you wait for a story, and then a small chapter is posted. Chapters 22 and 23 are short – they're setting scenes. But, I wanted to post both of them together to help atone for their lack of length! Hope it helps take off some of the sting! More soon!**


	24. The Best Laid Plans Often Come Undone

**Chapter 24 – The Best Laid Plans Often Come Undone**

Her decision finally reached, Amelia saw no sense in wasting any more time and reached for her topcoat. She was about to slide an arm in to it when her door burst open revealing one very agitated Canid who was currently suffering from a rather acute case of bronchial spasms judging from his acute wheezing.

"Lightoller just informed me of your idiotic plan," he gasped without preamble. Ignoring his less-than-flattering description, Amelia gazed at him with narrowed eyes. From the way he was clutching his side, she guessed he had sprinted from the bridge to her quarters. Damn that Lightoller. Sometimes her First Mate was too smart for his own good.

"I shall choose to ignore your negative appraisal of my battle plan and instead ask why you felt the need to run a marathon to my quarters. Hmmm?" She raised an eyebrow and waited expectantly.

"I did not 'marathon' here," he protested and then reassessed his statement as her eyebrow rose even higher. "All right, even if I did, it was for good reason." He slid down on the small stuffed chair positioned near her desk and then narrowed his eyes as he slowly caught his breath. "Whatever possessed you to formulate this plan?"

So much for subtlety, Amelia thought. Mentally sighing, she braced herself for his barrage of questions and met his question with a stiff tone of her own. "Are you questioning my actions?"

"Absolutely," was his instantaneous reply. "I'm beyond questioning it. I think you need to take a serious step back and reevaluate this."  
Amelia studied him in stunned silence. Never, ever, in all the time they had been seeing one another had he questioned her command abilities. Even when she knew he disagreed with her decisions, he had merely stepped back and let her do her job. To hear him say this, here and now, at this moment when she most needed his unwavering support - it was simply too much. The man had been wearing britches too big for him for a good portion of the voyage. As much as she detested doing this, it was time to tighten the belt a few notches and remind her love exactly where he stood.

"Delbert Doppler, I will not have you marching in here and questioning my decisions." She held up a hand to stave his reply. "You will not speak right now. At the house, on Montressor, you are more than welcome to exercise your ability to disagree with me. As you well know, I have allowed you to rail at me several times when we don't see eye to eye." She took a breath and continued in a cool voice. "But here, on my ship, I am in charge. In the bluntest of terms, you are a mere crewman, required to do my bidding, so to speak. If I don't allow my First Mate to question my decisions, then why would I allow you?"

She was being harsh on him. She knew it, and she hated herself for playing the role. But the man had to understand that on the _Legacy_, she was not his lady love. She was The Captain. And sometimes, The Captain had to make the decisions that were best for her ship and crew, not Amelia and Delbert. Even though he said he understood, Amelia felt that he'd never quite grasped that particular, and in this case, most pressing, concept. His present actions only lent evidence to her belief. From the look on his face, her explanation wasn't going over very well.

His countenance darkened as anger warred with reason, anger eventually winning the battle. "If that's truly how you feel, then perhaps we should refrain from seeing one another in other arenas, as well." His voice was stiff.

Amelia heaved an inward sigh. She knew he would react like this. He was always so ... so ... touchy when it came to things like this. Such an over-reactor, her Delbert. "Delbert, that's not what I meant and you know it."

"Do I?" he countered. "You made it quite clear how you feel." He stood and slowly walked toward the door. "I have always respected you as a captain, Amelia. I readily admit that I have made mistakes in our relationship. It took me a while to find a healthy balance between both dominant facets of your personality." He reached out and sharply turned the doorknob, pulling the door open. "But one thing I have never done or tried to do is lord over you."

"Lord over me?" Amelia asked with wide eyes. "In case you haven't noticed Delbert, you're not exactly the "lording" type." A smile tugged at the corners of her mouth.

"I hardly think this is a laughing matter. I don't think you grasp how serious I am." And with a candid gaze and significant pause, he stepped across the threshold of her quarters. "I will see you at the briefing tomorrow."

"Delbert, really now --"

The door shut on her protest and she stopped, shocked more by that simple action than by anything else he had said during their conversation. Delbert had never walked out of their conversations. And as a rule, people generally didn't go around slamming doors on Amelia while she was speaking to them. She ran an angry hand through her hair, sweeping it back behind her ear and growled.

"Blast you, Delbert! Why now of all times did you choose to pursue an argument?" Her shoulders dropped in frustration and a staccato sigh escaped her lips. She would have to deal with this, and something told her that her usual method of seducing his anger away wouldn't work this time.

Another angry growl and then she flung the door open, following his retreating form and reaching out to yank on his coat, pulling him back into her Stateroom.

"We are not finished with this discussion, Doctor," she informed him in response to his blustery questions as to just what she thought she was doing. "You are on my ship, and you will stay until I say."

Still angry but sound enough to realize that, for all intents and purposes, she technically was his commanding officer, he bit his tongue and nodded for her to continue.

"Thank you. Now as I was saying, I have never thought you to be one who lorded over me, and I appreciate it. I realize you are concerned about this plan, but believe me, it is the only option."

Still angry, Delbert stared silently for several moments. Then, in a very low and emotionless voice, delivered his final say on the matter. "If you think I'm going to let you just willingly waltz the _Legacy_ in to enemy hands, putting yourself in danger, then you need a serious and bracing reality check, Captain."

"I have had enough of this childish bickering!" Amelia's eyes blazed with barely restrained fury. "It is you who needs the reality check, and you'd do well to remember your place, Doctor!"

Delbert's eyes grew large. "My place!" he huffed. "I think you've made that quite clear, _Captain_," he growled, stressing her title.

"And just what does that mean?" she demanded.

"I'm no more than a lap dog to you, apparently. Content to have me by your side when it suits you, but easily cast off at the first sign of independent thought."

Amelia grew silent, the fight instantly extinguished in her eyes and replaced by raw emotion from the deep wound his words inflicted.

Delbert, instantly repentant, knew he had crossed the line. His shoulders dropped in defeat and his voice, when he spoke, was soft. "Amelia, I'm sorry. That was grossly unfair."

"How dare you," she finally hissed. "After everything we have been through together. After all it took for me to open myself to you, to allow myself to become close to someone." A tear rolled down her cheek and she gave in to the fear and anger that were coursing through her. She didn't care if he saw her cry. Her captain's persona no longer mattered. If Delbert couldn't understand her, couldn't fathom the reasons behind her decisions, it didn't matter anymore. He was supposed to understand. She lowered her head and her shoulders shook as she tried to regain control of the situation.

Delbert's heart broke at the sight of his love shaking before him. Tentatively, he came closer to her. "Amelia, I'm so sorry. We've been through too much together for me to ever think you capable of doing something such as that. I spoke out of anger." He reached for her hand. "I just can't let you give yourself up. I can't." His fingers laced through hers.

Amelia glanced down at their hands before bringing her eyes back to his. "Delbert, you can't keep me from my duty."

Delbert looked at her, the plea evident in his eyes. "I know that. Don't you think I know that?"

Amelia nodded, another tear falling.

"But I have to protect you," he whispered. "You're all I have." He pulled her in to his arms. "I gave up everything the moment I decided to love you. If you go ... if you don't come back." He fell silent.

"Delbert, please. Don't ask me to choose between you and my duty," she begged, pressing her face in to the crook of his neck as he gathered her in his arms.

"I'm not asking you to choose, Amelia. I could never do that." He hugged her tighter. "I just don't know what to do."

"I know." Her fingers dug deeper into the fabric of his coat and he inwardly gave in to what she was planning on doing. He knew he couldn't stop her, knew he couldn't ask her to choose. Oddly enough, the decision to step back and allow her to do precisely what she was trained to do left him with a sense of peace. His Amelia knew how to take care of herself. Of that much, he was certain. Why that knowledge had eluded him only moments earlier, he didn't know. But upon once again remembering this, he took a deep a breath, and realizing all would be well, his eyes landed on a photograph that lay among the scattered pictures. It was of Amelia from what had to be during her Academy days. She was a good deal younger than now. He laughed softly to himself as he saw the taunting, youthful arrogance flashing in those oh-so- familiar vivid green eyes. Some things never changed, he smiled. Her hair was longer than she wore it now. It hung loosely about her shoulders, just brushing against the glowing amber of the jacket that opened to reveal a very snug, black turtleneck. The ensemble complemented the fiery hue of her tresses.

His breath caught in his throat. By the cosmos, she was beautiful. Then and now.

"I still can't believe how I managed to end up with someone so perfect," he told her by way of unspoken apology.

She stirred against him, understanding what he had not said and chose to accept his offer. "You flatter me, Doctor. You know better than anyone else what a complete pain I can be when I'm in a foul mood."

"Hmmm, well there is that," he teased. He tightened his arms around her. "All I ask is that you're careful. No somersaults off the masthead," he chided, referencing their first meeting.

Amelia laughed at the memory. "Well, I had to strike fear in your heart somehow."

"Oh believe me, you did."

"But I promise," she assured him and slowly disentangled herself from their embrace. "Besides," she noted, kissing him softly on the lips, "I have much more to return home to than I previously did."

_To be continued …_

**A/N**

**See! A real chapter update (i.e. a long chapter). Comments, questions, requests, preferences? Don't be shy. Drop a review and tell this author what you really think!**


	25. Piecing the Puzzle Together

**Chapter 25 – Piecing the Puzzle Together**

As the afternoon wore on, Delbert was becoming increasingly frustrated. Contrary to what he had told Amelia, he still had many concerns regarding her plan. He knew there had to be a better way – one that didn't involve her selflessly sacrificing herself to the enemy.

_A bit melodramatic, old boy? _

Delbert glared at the voice inside his head – the one that always tried to be the voice of reason when his heart had other plans.

_It's not melodramatic_, he argued with himself. He had heard the horror stories of Amelia's previous skirmishes. He himself had seen the effects of the battle already fought in the course of this mission. The enemy, while smaller than previous fleets faced, still posed a decided threat.

_Besides, she can't very well be the mother of your children, if she's bloody dead, can she? _

Bloody dead? He sighed. He'd definitely been around Amelia far too long. He was even starting to pick up on her speech patterns. He wondered if she did the same. Considering he hadn't seen her stumble over her words, or carpets for that matter, he highly doubted it.

As he gathered his charts together off his desk, he gave the office he, Roderick and Rupert were sharing a final glance, making certain he'd left nothing behind. Satisfied he had everything he needed, Delbert made his way to the door and opened it, inhaling deeply as the clean scent of the cosmos swept by him and then cringed as the sudden breeze lifted the stack of papers placed carefully on the edge of Antonius' desk and blew them throughout the room, covering the once-immaculate floor in a layer of white parchment. Frowning in ill-contained frustration, Delbert bent down to gather the scattered papers when a communications log caught his eye. Ronan? He blinked, certain he wasn't seeing it correctly, but when he opened his eyes again, it was still there, daring him to refute its existence. He picked it up and brought it closer to his glasses.

Outgoing transmissions: Montressor. Montressor. Creshenthia. Montressor. Ronan. Montressor.

He stopped.

Ronan.

He had seen it. His eyes quickly scanned the outgoing ID attached to the log, and his heart dropped as the name registered in his brain. It couldn't be. It just couldn't. But it was. It stood there, glaring at him, taunting him with its subsistence. And knowing there was no way to tamper with the imprinted communication logs, he had no choice but to believe what his eyes were showing him.

"Antonius. But why? It doesn't make any sense," he muttered. Forcing himself to mentally step back, Delbert pulled the analytical side of his nature to the forefront and let it take control.

Rupert was Renan. Of that much he was certain. Genetics didn't lie. But where were his loyalties? This evidence led to Ronan. But why?

Settling himself in front of a terminal, Delbert put his mind in motion as his fingers danced over the keypad seeking out the information he so desperately needed.

**XXX**

"As you can see gentlemen, there are no other options."

Amelia waited, in silence, as her words floated across the stateroom, allowing Lightoller and Wellington a moment to absorb them. The three had been in conference for nearly two hours, as Amelia had detailed the turncoat in their midst. Words had been flung across the heavy wooden table as plan after plan was debated. In the end, Amelia had stubbornly clung to her initial idea. Lightoller's frown wasn't lost on her, but it was Wellington who spoke first after the initial shock wore away.

"I don't like it, Captain." He shook his head violently. "Not one bit. The risk is far too great. Especially for you." He cocked his head in Lightoller's direction. "What is your opinion, sir?"  
Lightoller gave his Captain a hard stare. "The Captain knows my position on her plan. But regardless of personal feelings, I will, of course, obey her command to the last letter."

"Which is what makes you such a fine officer." Amelia chose to ignore the soft snort of disagreement that came from the other side of the table where Lightoller sat, instead pressing on in her conversation. "So we shall lure the enemy in to battle and in the midst of the action, I shall make my way to their ship and "recruit" a few hands to bring back to the _Legacy_."

"I still don't like it," Wellington muttered.

Bringing a hand down firmly to the table, palm flat against the polished surface, Amelia let out a sharp sigh of frustration. "Well, short of someone bursting in here and handing the name of the turncoat in our midst, I fail to see any other option."

_To be continued …_

**A/N**

**Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter. For you eagle eyes out there, it is Creshenthia and not Crescentia. I'm referring to the backwater planet they visited "Business Before Pleasure." But way to rock if you caught that!**

**More to come this week. I am in the middle of an inventory at work, so I can't promise when it will be. But Chapter 26 will definitely be posted no later than Friday. If you have time, please leave me a review. They really do make it all worthwhile!**


	26. Friends Become Foes

**Chapter 26 – Friends Become Foes**

He had discovered it. After nearly two hours of sifting through a mass of transmissions and diplomatic bulletins, he had been able to piece together a trail that led directly from Rupert to the Rebellion. As he made his way though the _Legacy_, he reflected upon his discovery. While it wasn't something he particularly wanted to find, but now with the evidence in hand, he had exactly what he needed to persuade Amelia to abandon her foolish plan.

Without so much a "by your leave," Delbert bolted in to the stateroom, the door unceremoniously coming to a hard thud against the wall beside it. His unexpected and rather noisy appearance actually managed to rattle Amelia. Any other bystander would have thought the poised Captain had merely laid aside the handful of papers she had been perusing, but Lightoller, sharp eye that he was, noticed the subtle shuffling of papers used to mask the slight start his usually unruffled Captain gave when her agitated partner interrupted them. Wellington's mouth narrowed in displeasure at the interruption, more so when he realized who had the unmitigated gall to disturb them.

Amelia's voice, when she found it, was surprisingly even as she asked precisely what he thought he was doing rushing in to an officer's meeting.

"I have … the mole … I know …" he wheezed, clutching his side as he bent over, trying desperately to catch his breath.

Amelia regarded him with a calculated eye. "Please tell me you did not sprint across the _Legacy_, burst in unannounced and disrupt a very serious discussion to merely inform us of your recent dermatological findings. Because if this is the case, we are going to have to have a serious talk, Doctor."

From the look on Wellington's face, it was clear he was in total agreement with the Captain. But also knowing her partner's penchant for presenting vital information in a rather bizarre fashion, she decided to step back and take his appearance in stride. Lifting a brow in his direction, she offered him a curious, "Well Doctor?"

"I know who the mole is!" His breathing somewhat regular again, he made his way to where Amelia, who was now regarding him with apparent skepticism, stood. Wellington, on the other hand, watched him in utter disbelief.

"I find it hard to fathom that you were able to discern our security leak after the Royal Navy's resources could not."

Delbert ignored the thinly-veiled barb and turned to Amelia. "It's Rupert. He's the mole."

Her cry of disbelief mingled with Wellington's own "Are you out of your mind!" caused Doppler to flinch. Speaking quickly, he began to explain his reasoning.

"It makes perfect sense!" He ticked off each reason on his fingers. "He's known our exact locations. He has access to the communication systems. He has top-secret security clearance."

Amelia regarded him with a wary gaze. "As do each of us, Doctor."

"Yes," Delbert agreed. "But there is one thing that he is that we are not."

"And what would that be, Doctor?"

"He's Ronan."

The room grew completely still and Doppler gave Amelia and Wellington time to digest what he'd just said. He knew what was going through their heads. The same thoughts had traversed his when he discovered the truth about his friend. It was Wellington who spoke first, although his tone had lost a considerable amount of the bluster it had possessed only moments earlier.

"But he's Renan. I know he is."

"By birthright, yes, but look at where he was born," Doppler nodded, reaching inside his jacket and thrusting a copy of what looked to be a birth certificate under Wellington's nose. "Although his parents were Renan, Rupert was born on Ronan, grew up as a child on the planet. It wasn't until he applied to University that he relocated to Renana."

"What's that you say?" Amelia snatched the paper from Delbert and peered at it closely. "Good heavens!" She drew in a breath. "The man's loyalties would be hard pressed to lie elsewhere than Ronan. By all rights, he is Ronan."

"Precisely!" Delbert turned to Wellington. "Before Rupert joined us, you were in contact with him, yes?"

"Of course I kept in frequent contact with Rupert. He's my go-to man on the home world when I'm traveling." Drake looked faintly irritated.

Delbert chewed on a fingernail, eyes focused in deep thought. Blinking, he looked at Drake intently. "You say he's your go-to man, but was that on a daily basis?"

"What?"  
"Were you communicating with him frequently before he joined us on the _Legacy_? Did you talk to him on a daily basis?"  
Wellington snorted. "Of course I did. I had to keep him apprised of our situation, time of arrival on the home world …" His voice trailed off as he realized the implications of what Doppler was asking him. Lowering himself to a chair, he ran a hand down his face. "Our coordinates, port calls, exact locations," he whispered hoarsely. "He knew everything. I always tell him precisely where I am in case he should need to locate me immediately for important matters."

As much as Delbert detested the man, he couldn't help but feel sorry for him as the realization of what had occurred sank in. He placed a comforting hand across Wellington's shoulders. "He has fooled us all."

"No, it's my fault. In my eagerness to attain my political stature, I overlooked everything. I should have seen this. His attitude has been so distant lately. So far removed from what Antonius used to be." He heaved a sigh of disbelief. "He didn't want this assignment originally. Said something about it being far too emotionally taxing for him. I didn't press him. He's never refused an assignment before, and I thought it fine if he refuse this. But then, a few days later, he came to me and said that he'd changed his mind. Something about not wanting to mar a perfect record or something." Drake closed his eyes in a painful manner. "I believed him."

"There was no reason for you to question him," Amelia offered softly as she brought a hand to his shoulder.

Delbert offered his agreement. "She's right. You had no reason to question his service at that point."

"But what's important now is finding Rupert and seeing how much he's told the enemy. I'll not run the Legacy and my crew in to an ambush." Amelia straightened her shoulders and bit her lip in thought. "Where is Rupert right now?"

_**To be continued …**_

**A/N**

**Almost done. Two more chapters and this story comes to a close. I hope you're enjoying it. This will probably be the only chapter this week, as I'm in the middle of an inventory. But, if things slow down, I do promise to see about an update. No worries though – you'll get the ending by the end of next week at the latest.**

**If you're looking for some other excellent stories, I'm plugging "The Captain's Papers" by Courtesy. It's an excellent story. I usually shy away from first-person writing, so for me to actually enjoy reading that perspective is a testament to the intelligence and superb writing this author is dishing out. Give it a read! **

**As always, if you have time, please drop me a review!**


	27. Along the Winding Path of Faith and Trea

**Chapter 27 – Along the Winding Path of Faith and Treachery**

Antonius was resigned to his fate. He had known they would eventually discover him. It was inevitable. Certain trails could not be masked – no matter how hard one tried. And truth be told, he hadn't been trying as hard as he had in the beginning. There was something about Doppler – a faith in the Empire and his untainted love for the Etherium – that Antonius recognized as once being so vibrant in his own life. And, even though that spark had diminished almost beyond recognition, seeing it reflected in Delbert had reminded Rupert precisely what constituted a life worth living. He now realized he had long ago lost that spark, and the reality, loathe that he was to face it, was that gaining that spark again was now an unattainable goal. He had gone too far, immersed himself within the tangled web of deceit that the Rebellion had weaved.

He sighed and ran a tired hand through his hair. It was no use. He knew it was only a matter of time before he was discovered, his traitorous actions laid bare for all to see. As careful as he had tried to be, there were always mistakes. Treachery was a precise science, and he lacked the necessary skills to be successful. It had been a doomed endeavor from the very beginning.

Gathering the loose stack of papers that lay scattered across his desk, he stuffed them in to the bag he had carelessly slung over his shoulder. Right or wrong, he could not allow the information to pass in to the Empire's hands. This final action would be his last sacrifice for the Rebellion. He had been unmasked, effectively failing those who had depended upon him, but he would not fail them entirely. He could take plans, strategies and names of those covertly aiding the cause and make certain that information died with him.

As he made his way topside, he could feel the heavy burden of secrecy fading away. To be able to finally reveal the truth, his involvement and his belief – he felt a freedom he had not experienced in quite some time, and it felt right.

His eyes drifted to the port railing as he ascended the stairs. He could feel a gentle breeze dance lightly along the deck. Antonius closed his eyes and took a deep breath as the cool air filled his lungs. He knew what he had to do. As he opened his eyes, he saw Delbert moving toward him at a quick pace, Captain Amelia, her First Mate and Wellington trailing close behind.

_And so it begins_, he thought with a tired sigh. He knew what he had to do. Emboldened by the knowledge that he was correct in his endeavor, Rupert stepped closer and placed his hands on the railing.

Delbert stopped in his tracks, holding a hand, palm open, toward him. "Antonius! No! Wait!"

Rupert didn't remove his hands from the rail. "I'm sorry, my friend. But I have no choice. You have become aware of my true actions. I know this."

"We have," Delbert nodded, "but it doesn't have to end this way."

"It does."

"Surely there's another way."

Rupert gave a bitter laugh. "There is none, my friend. Believe me, I have searched many months for an answer to my role in this charade."

Wellington and Amelia drew alongside Doppler, a pace behind and watched, silently, as the scene played out before them.

Antonius held his palm to Doppler, a silent apology. "I'm afraid I have deceived you, Doctor, and for that, I am truly sorry."

"How can you be so callous to the many lives you're endangering?" Wellington called out. "After everything we've been through, the suffering you've seen. You know what you're doing, the needless lives you're costing the Empire."

Rupert shook his head. "The end justifies the mean, Ambassador. The people of Ronan suffer needlessly under a government that doesn't care. The Empire will be no better."

"But how can you know that?" Amelia pressed.

"I can't," he admitted. "But I know where my loyalties lay, and I know what I must do." His grip tightened on the wooden railing. Looking at Doppler, his eyes softened almost imperceptibly. "I am truly sorry, Delbert. It was never my intention to deceive you. I hadn't realized I would find a kindred soul on the _Legacy_. Your faith in the Empire and unwavering belief in those who lead it is admirable and one I can recall once possessing." He directed a glance to Amelia before returning his gaze to Doppler. "You have much to live for, and I count myself fortunate to have had the good fortune to call you friend."

"Antonius, I know there's another way," Delbert pleaded, inching closer.

"My friend, I wish there were. Tuly, I do. But, there is not." He gazed at him with a sad smile fora silent moment, and then Rupert lifted himself over the edge, his hands leaving their secure grip on the railing. Delbert launched himself forward, hands outstretched, grasping for his friend, but it was too late. Silently, he dropped to his knees and watched as Antonius fell through the eternal vastness of the cosmos below, his peaceful form slowly fading in to the black oblivion.

The sensation of a soft hand gently coming to rest against the back of his neck pulled him from his knees and he slowly stood, turning his eyes, wet with unshed tears, to meet Amelia's compassionate gaze.

"Come Doctor, there's nothing more here that you can do."

Delbert nodded wordlessly, and he allowed her to steer him to the cabins below, only vaguely hearing Amelia's commands to Lightoller.

As the First Mate left to inform the Empire their traitor had been discovered and justly dealt with, Doppler felt Amelia's small hand slide gently in to his own, her fingers curling softly around his clammy ones. He looked at her, startled at this uncharacteristic display of affection, but grateful for the contact, knowing that through the small gesture she was communicating her love and support to him.

He tightened his grip around hers, and drew her closer.

"I love you," was all he could say in the smallest of whispers.

"I know." She brought him to his quarters and opened the door, ushering him inside and enfolding him in her arms, holding him close as he began to shake.

_To be continued … _

**A/N**

**Thanks so much for everyone who's been kind enough to leave reviews. They truly are one the highlights of writing. So, I hope you enjoyed this or hated this enough to leave me a review .Chapter 28 will be up after the holiday weekend (here in the States), and this story will be done! Thanks so much for choosing to read my story! T.**


	28. Old Endings Begat New Beginnings

**Chapter 28 – Old Endings Begat New Beginnings**

Two months had passed. After Ambassador Wellington's unprecedented success with peace negotiations, Amelia had wasted no time in returning Montressor. Pushing the _Legacy_ to the limits of its speed, the tired crew had finally pulled in to port only hours before. Delbert had waited patiently as Amelia dealt with the necessary administrative duties that were invariably required of her when she returned to port and more so this time considering the importance of her role in the recent tumultuous mission. He watched as the last members of the Royal Navy High Command made their way off her ship, promises of commendations drifting up from the gangplank as they departed, before making his way to where she stood. Although they were now the only two remaining on board, he still chose to respect her wishes and, careful to not draw attention to them, discretely brought his hand to the small of her back, tracing small circles against the rough fabric of her topcoat.

"Done?"

The corner of her mouth lifted slightly at the simplicity of his question.

"Done," she nodded and turned to him. "Take me home?"

"It would be my pleasure, Captain."

"The Captain is no longer here, my dear Doctor," she murmured.

Delbert laughed softly. "Well, in that case, I would be honored to escort the lovely Amelia home. Would that suit her?"

"Of that I have no doubt."

**XXX**

Once safely nestled behind the burgundy curtains of the carriage Delbert had summoned, Amelia wasted no time in taking advantage of the relative privacy and silence, tucking her arm though Delbert's own and resting her head against the soft linen of his shirt. Delbert smiled affectionately and ran his fingers through her soft hair, brushing it away from her sleep-lidded eyes, content that they were once again safe and, more importantly, together. He could tell she was both emotionally and physically drained. The voyage had been especially rough.

After the harrowing events on deck – watching Antonius plunge to a senseless death - Doppler had become rather subdued. Amelia had spent every free she had moment with him, listening as he tried to make sense of what had happened, how a man could choose what had been chosen. The nights were filled with haunting questions, the days consumed by bureaucratic questions and even then, there were still more questions left than there were answers.

Espionage, treason and a somewhat-love triangle had left his better and usually-more-motivated half seriously lagging. He lowered his lips to her ear and softly inquired of her present state. "Tired, darling?" "Exhausted."

"Hmm, I imagine you are."

She nestled closer. "You?"

"Worn beyond years," he chuckled. "At the risk of being labeled a killjoy, I'm going to decline all offers for any upcoming adventures in the foreseeable future."

"You have my complete support," Amelia chuckled lightly, momentarily lifting her head and then settling back in his embrace. "How much longer until we're home?"

"Yours or mine?"

"Where am I staying?"

"Mine, I hope," Delbert murmured as he dropped a kiss on her brow.

"Sounds absolutely perfect."

A comfortable silence fell upon the coach and Delbert closed his eyes as his thoughts once again drifted to the events of the past few days. It had been a whirlwind of emotions as disappointment warred with elation. A heavy sadness filled him as he contemplated Antonius. The harsh reality of his death was something Delbert still had not fully processed. The knowledge that Rupert had felt it the only option saddened Doppler. He had truly come to respect the man in the short time he had known him. Discovering the truth had shaken him, and he knew it would be quite some time before he'd be able to process it.

"Something weighing on your mind, darling?"

Amelia's soft question floated up to Delbert's ear, pulling him from his silent contemplation. He drew a breath and then released it, the soft rush of air floating lightly over her head.

"I was thinking."

"About Rupert?"

He nodded. "Such a shame."

"Indeed." She shifted against him. "But it was the decision he chose."

Delbert looked at her, a bit taken aback by her lack of compassion. "That's a bit harsh, don't you think?"

Amelia shrugged. "Perhaps, but nonetheless true." She placed a hand against his, forestalling the inevitable protest she knew would fall from his lips. "I'm not being insensitive, darling. I'm merely stating a fact. I know you had become close with Rupert, and I am truly sorry for your loss. But the man was a traitor, and whether he truly believed what he was doing was right is not the issue. Treachery is not something I'm willing to make concessions for."

Doppler bit his tongue, understanding the strong emotions which fueled Amelia's belief. Having been through a mutiny with her and then dealing with the emotional backlash, he knew that in her mind there was no middle road. To Amelia, loyalty was an absolute. He lowered his head, a silent admission of agreement. "Still. Such a loss."

"Yes."

Silence existed once again, each occupant letting their mind wander. As Amelia settled in against him, a lighter thought entered Delbert's mind, and he was more than happy to pursue it and draw his mind away from the brooding thoughts that had inhabited it of late. He smiled to himself as he considered it, the idea entirely amenable to him. But would she be willing to consider it? The corner of his mouth lifted and he shrugged almost imperceptibly. Only one way to find out.

He shifted closer toward her, trailing his fingers along her thigh. "Amelia," he began thoughtfully, "There's an observation cruise leaving in a few months traveling to the outer Pandora Nebula. I was thinking," he paused for a moment as she snuggled closer and then resumed his gentle caress, "that maybe we ought to go. Get away for a few days. No duties, no lectures, just you and I enjoying the Etherium. What do you think?"

"It sounds very relaxing. When did you say it was?"

"In a few months. Sextem … September," he amended with a blush.

Amelia gave a low laugh and raised eyes to peer in to his. "Are you certain you only have rest and relaxation on your mind?" she teased.

"My intentions are wholly honorable," he assured her.

"Good heavens, Delbert. Honorable intentions sound absolutely horrible," she opined, and then gave him a saucy smile. "I'll go, but only under the condition that you promise to be a complete rake."

Delbert liked the sound of that and laughed before resting his chin atop her auburn tresses considering the idea. "A complete rake, eh? I think I can do that."

"I was teasing, dear."

"I know you were, but I can be rakish."

Amelia bit her lower lip in an attempt to keep from laughing. "Delbert, I think rakish is the last word I'd ever associate with you."

"I'll have you know that I can be quite rakish," he responded indignantly. "What about the costume party at the University? I thought my pirate costume was rather dashing. I was quite the ruffian."

"The earrings took away from the overall effect."

"But pirates wear earrings!"

"Yes dear, but not golden hoops encrusted with sapphires."

"It's all I could find," he muttered. "If B.E.N. hadn't taken my other ones …"

Amelia patted his arm and intertwined her fingers through his. "I know. But still … I much prefer my bumbling academic to any rake you might think to offer."

There was a moment of considered silence, and then she heard a soft, "Really?"

"Really."

"Oh. Well, I, ah … that's good to know." More silence. "But, still, if I wanted to be …"

She wasn't going to win this battle, and she knew it. Better to surrender this small victory than hear about it for the remainder of the ride home and most likely well in to the next week. "If you wanted to be, and with much coaching," she added, "yes, you could be a passable rake. Satisfied?"

"Quite."

"Wonderful. Now, about tonight?"

"What about tonight?"

"Your house?"

"I thought we already had decided that." Delbert looked completely lost. "Did you want to stay at yours? I realize it's a little closer, but I'd assumed we'd simply travel on to mine. Roomier, you know."

"Yes, I know," Amelia smiled. Roomier wasn't quite the word she'd have chosen to describe the elaborate Doppler estate. But that was her Delbert. He had a knack for the understatement. She yawned. "Your house is fine. I was merely making certain. I believe I still have some things over there."

Delbert's mouth lifted in a goofy smile of remembrance. The ivory silk robe. "Ah yes, I believe you do."

Amelia, still trying to fight off sleep, failed to notice Doppler's wistful tone. "Yes, a few things. I might stay through tomorrow night, as well, dear. I can make my reports from your study. Do you mind?"

"Of course not. That is, I don't mind," he corrected, lest she misunderstand him.

"I will, of course, have to send the more official ones from my own residence, but I see no problem in delaying those a day or so. Won't do to have the ID tags being followed back to your primary connection." She placed a soft kiss against his neck. "Nothing personal, dear, you realize."

"I do."

"Such a nuisance at times."

"Hmmm. Yes."

"But what can one do. It wouldn't do to have my mail sent to your home. Too many raised eyebrows, I would suspect.

"Far too many," Delbert agreed distantly, an abstract idea rolling through his thoughts. Amelia was talking in the background. He kept one ear open to what she was saying, nodding thoughtfully when the comment called for it, but his thoughts were focused elsewhere on an idea was quickly gelling within his mind. He caught her last statement and he willed himself to focus on the lovely feline in his arms.

"I'm certain we'll come up with something some day," she was assuring him.

Delbert nodded and was going to agree with her, but his mind apparently had other ideas, for when he opened his mouth, the words tumbled out unbidden.

"You know, we could avoid these problems if you simply referred to yourself as Captain Doppler." While his tone was casual, the insides of his stomach were churning. _Why did I say that aloud?_ He questioned himself frantically. He had merely been going to reply with a simple, 'you're correct,' but once he opened his mouth, the other had found its way out. And now there was no taking it back.

Amelia, barely listening, breezed right on through his statement. "I seriously doubt that would help, darling. After all, I am, by everyone's account, a single woman, and with that comes certain –" She stopped in mid-sentence, her sleep-laden brain having finally processed what Delbert had just said. Slowly, as if in a trance, she lifted her chin and her wide-eyed gaze found him, silently questioning what she thought she'd just heard him say. After a moment of what, to Delbert, seemed an eternity of silence, Amelia's voice was finally able to put sound to the words she'd been working her lips around.

"What did you say?" The question was uttered in a barely audible whisper.

Delbert blushed, a dull stain rising from his neck to his ears. "Well, uh, I," he cleared his throat, "I just thought that if you were to introduce yourself … my last name … people might not …" his words trailed off as his voice grew quieter and less confident. "It was a ridiculous idea," he finally conceded. "I shouldn't have suggested it."

The old insecurity rising to the surface, Delbert turned his head away from her piercing gaze. He didn't dare look in to her eyes, afraid of what he might see there. The carriage traveled past a darkened glade and he squinted his eyes, focusing on the blackened silhouette of the trees below.

Amelia recognized what he was doing and shook her head. After all this time, the man doubted his role in her life? Honestly. "Delbert?"

He still kept his eyes trained on the landscape outside.

"Delbert." She scooted closer to him and settled her chin against his shoulder, so that her lips were near his ear. "Delbert, I may be a top-notch captain, but a mind reader, I am not. Now please, kindly repeat what you just said."

"Amelia, your ears are as sharp, if not sharper, than my nose. I have difficulty believing that you didn't hear what I said." His voice was barely above a whisper.

"I'm fairly certain I did hear what you said," she conceded, "but I'd hate to be wrong and say yes to a suggestion of Captain Doopler. Can't have that now, can we?"

The carriage fell silent as Delbert digested what he thought she was telling him. As his brain finally processed the situation, he turned around to peer in her eyes as she pulled away, allowing him to fully face her. "Amelia, are you telling me that if you heard me correctly, you'd be amenable to the idea of our … that is, if we … the two of us …" he stopped, running a hand over his suddenly clammy brow. "… you and I … well, to put it simply … us."

"You make it sound something terrible" was her teasing reply.

"No, no, of course not. It could never be terrible with you," he assured her. "It's just that I … well, I can't offer you the life of adventure you're used to. I'm not very good with battles and such, you realize."

Amelia laughed and placed a soft palm against his cheek as the other came to rest upon his arm. "Oh I don't know, Doctor, I think you were rather admirable in our most recent excursion."

Delbert snorted. "You've apparently forgotten the bar-room brawl and my trip overboard."

Amelia unconsciously tightened her grip on his forearm and her voice grew quiet. "I had not forgotten."

'_Perfect, Delbert. Remind the woman you love of your idiotic brush with death – while proposing, no less!. What better way to set the mood. Bloody idiot!'_ he scolded himself, borrowing one of Amelia's favorite phrases.

"I didn't mean for that –"

Amelia nodded. "I know you didn't, darling. But," she continued, moving another inch closer, "I can think of no other solution than the one you've offered to retain my sanity. After all, what better way to ensure that you keep those foolhardy adventures to a minimum than by having you under my constant scrutiny?"

"There is that," he agreed, with a thoughtful nod. "And with me nearby, you'll never have to worry about celestial imbalances."

"Celestial imbalances? Honestly, Delbert, wherever do you come up with these things?" she asked, rolling her eyes.

"I had to have something to offer in return," he protested, but was silenced by her slender finger placed across his lips.

"Hush, Doctor. I can't stomach anymore of your mindless prattle." And with that, she leaned in to him, curling up against his chest as his hands automatically gathered her closer to him.

"Fair enough," he laughed.

They were silent for a few moments, each comfortable in the other's presence, absorbing all that had just happened. Amelia could feel herself falling to sleep, content in the safety and warmth of Delbert's arms securely fastened around her. It was still unfathomable how he could do that to her – that an astrophysicist could allay her concerns and worries and enable her to feel alive again. She was drifting in to slumber when she felt him shift a little. His soft question reached her ears as he brought his head down to hers.

"Amelia?"

"Mmm?"

"My earlier statement …"

"What about it, Delbert?"

He hesitated a moment to gather his courage before continuing. "That was a yes?"

There was a thoughtful pause and then her soft response. "Yes, I believe it was."

Delbert sat still, letting her answer wash over him. Yes. He didn't dare believe it. Amelia, captain extraordinaire, pride of the Royal Navy had said … _yes_.

A bit concerned by his unusual silence, Amelia looked up, concern flitting across her features. "Delbert, is something the matter?" When he merely shook his head no, she straightened and looked him squarely in the eye. "Are you certain?"

"I'm fine, Amelia."

"Fine?" She looked affronted. "I just accepted your offer of marriage, and you're merely _fine_?"

Delbert laughed and fitted his hand softly behind her neck, drawing her closer. "Fine," he repeated. His lips closed gently over hers and he kissed her with a passion, communicating his love for her through the simple gesture.

When they finally broke apart, Delbert released her and watched as she nestled back against his warm body.

Her voice, when she was able to finally find it again, was subdued. "I see what you mean, darling. Indeed – fine."

He chuckled and drew her close to him. "More than fine, in fact. I am happier that I have been in my entire life. I love you very much."

"How much," she gently teased."

"How much do I love you?" Delbert repeated as he cast his eyes up in thought. He pondered the question for a moment, giving it serious consideration before settling on a response that accurately answered her question. "To be succinct my dear," he winked at her, "I can sum up my love for you in two words."

"Two words? I'm impressed."

"Mmm."

She looked at him expectantly. "And those two words would be?"

"Beyond measure, darling. Beyond measure."

The End

**A/N**

**And so ends another story. I hope everyone has enjoyed it. I have ideas rolling about my mind, but this month will see me on a 16-day vacation, and then I have to buckle down for a while as I apply to graduate school. Please review! I love reviews! And no worries - if you want it, there will be more stories. For now, go read WeasleyKid and Courtesy! Their stories rock!**


End file.
